The Last Of Her Kind
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Gwendalyn is the last of her kind. Because of the time war she has been on her own for a while now living in a world among humans and keeping to herself as much as she can. But when the Tardis appears out of no where and things become difficult. She has to become something that she hadn't been in a while. Doctor/OC Part 1 of Last of The Witches.
1. The Beginning Of Something Strange

The Last of Her Kind

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Gwendalyn is the last of her kind. Because of the time war she has been on her own for a while now living in a world among humans and keeping to herself as much as she can. But when the Tardis appears out of no where and things become difficult. She has to become something that she hadn't been in a while. Doctor/OC Part 1 of Last of The Witches.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own Gwendalyn.

Authoress Note: I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I had to write this before I forgot about. I mean really forgot about. I really didn't want to forget about this that is for sure. But I decided that it was best to write it out and see how it goes. As for the race of Gwendalyn I really can't come up with a good name at least not yet. But I am sure that the name will come to me soon unless one of my readers can come up with a good name for them. I mean I am not the best coming up with race names. This will start at the beginning of Rose in Season 1 of Doctor Who.

As for my character Gwendalyn for now she had red hair that is straight and violet colored eyes. She is 5'8 which seemed to be a good height for her. But maybe she will remain that way or she might not. I haven't decided yet. You will see what gifts she has as the story pans out. Hopefully it won't take me too long to write these chapters either. It will be a slow burn for the Doctor and Gwendalyn's relationship. They will have their ups and downs that is for sure. Hopefully she isn't a Mary-Sue because I strive to not have a Mary-Sue in my stories. I hate them. I am also not sure of how long each chapter is going to be. I know that the Authoress Notes in each chapter won't be as long as this one. I do apologize for it being so long. I have a tendency to ramble from time to time. So I am truly sorry about that. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this that was for sure. Without further ado Chapter 1 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning of Something Strange

The alarm went off at 8 o'clock in the morning. A thin small hand hit off of the alarm shutting it off. On one of the fingers was a small band, a ring that was gold and had two moons on it one was aqua and the other was onyx. She sat up in her bed her red hair was unruly and untamed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She groaned and threw back her blankets. She turned her body and her feet went onto her floor. She shivered a little bit and forced herself up to her feet. She ran her hand through her messed up red hair. She groaned.

_Another day in this world. Why can't something just happen. Anything. Just something that doesn't have to go with the grain. _

She shook her head. No that would never happen. Not in a long time. Not while she resided among them. She got dressed for the day. What ever would happen would happen, but it would be just the same as it was every day. Mortal humans never knowing what was out there and she knew what was out there.

She threw a leather coat that was black on and slipped it on over top of what she was wearing which was a simple red shirt with a small buckle on it, a pair of black skinny jeans that had white bleach marks on them and a pair of combat boots. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She ran down the stairs and began to walk the town.

"Did ya hear the shop downtown was blown up." Someone said.

"Oh my word. They found poor old Wilson." Someone else said softly.

"What is the world coming to these days?" Someone else said.

"They need to find out who did this. What if it happens again?" Someone else said.

The woman quirked her eyebrow. A shop being blown up in London? That was highly unusual. Very unusual. _That is truly odd. _She thought to herself. _But can't worry about that right now. Have some things that need to be done. _She went as far as to push the thought of something odd happening into the back of her mind. She didn't know what was to come in just a short amount of time and meeting up with someone very unlikely.

She just thought that it was going to be a normal day. People talked, but it didn't mean a thing. People loved being gossip pits and that was what caused problems and a lot of them. And they didn't even realize it at all of what problems it would cause.

DWDWDWDWDW

The woman began to walk past the pizzeria that was in town when she heard the fire alarm going off and someone was ordering everyone to get out. She was in fact going to eat there since it was her lunch break from her job that she had. But this was odd hearing the fire alarm and someone ordering everyone to get out of there. _Now that is too odd. Can't pass this up. _She thought to herself. She ran towards the back to see if anyone was coming out the back door. She wasn't sure of what she was going to see when she got back there.

She saw the Tardis. "Oh my moon." She said to herself. She heard the thunk of something trying to get through the door. She saw a girl running out of it. "What are you doing!" She yelled. Her hand shot up and a bright purple light left the palm of her hand trying to reinforce what had already been done. But she knew that it wouldn't hold it for very long. Her magic was becoming a little bit weak.

The girl looked at the woman shocked. Never before in her life had she seen such a thing. Something so out of this world that it would always be seen in the movies. Was this woman from another world? An alien? Or was she a witch that she had heard from many fairytales and from one of the Disney movies called Hocus Pocus.

She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her towards the Tardis. She wasn't about to allow them both to be killed. That was just not on her list of things to do today. She wasn't one to have a death wish. Perhaps if she was younger she would have more of a death wish, but she was a lot older and knew what needed to be done. She needed to keep the both of them safe and sound that was on her list of things to do right at that moment.

She quickly pushed the girl inside and soon followed. Her violet eyes widened when she saw the man that was there. The man that she thought she wouldn't see in the rest of her life. A time lord. She never thought that she would see the day that she would see a living time lord. Perhaps it would have been the same way when he saw her. And if that was the case then it was going to be proving to be an interesting day.

"It's going to follow us!" The girl said to the man. She was scared out of her mind. What ever that thing was scared her half to death. And she couldn't understand how the two of them were so calm.

The man shook his head. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He snapped. He was getting tired of this girl talking. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" He questioned. He turned and stopped talking all together. His blue eyes widened when he saw the woman standing behind the blonde haired girl.

He never thought that he would see the day that he would see one of her kind ever again. Not since they were wiped out by the time war. This was indeed an interesting turn of events. He knew that she was most likely the last of her kind. Which meant that she needed to come with them. "What are you doing here?" He was taking in the sight of the red haired violet eyed woman. He saw the ring that was on her finger that confirmed who she truly was. He was happy to see her alive. The last one of her race as well. Someone that was almost exactly like him. Someone that he would be able to relate to.

The woman huffed a little bit. "I was just passing through." She said in an Irish accent. "Nothing more nothing less." She was irritated with having to pull the blonde girl along. But not only was she irritated with that, she really didn't know what she had stumbled across. "I'll leave if you want me too, but I don't doubt that thing that was after the two of you would be pleased to see me." She said jabbing her thumb towards the exit of the Tardis. She really wasn't sure what that thing was, but whatever it was it was something unworldly like herself and the man that was there.

"Stay." He told her. It was more like a demand to her really.

She crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll stay since you so nicely asked me to stay."

The girl looked around. "Er, this is bigger on the inside." She told the man.

"Yes." He said looking at the blonde.

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you two aliens?"

The woman and man looked at the girl. "Yes…"

The woman was kind of getting fed up with the girl's talking. She knew that the girl was scared, but her mouth really did run a lot when she was scared and she hated it when people got wordy.

"Is that alright?" The man asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" The girl said looking a little bewildered at what she had just found out. Aliens and one was actually walking around like a normal human being. Her day had just gotten weirder. And she didn't eat anything that was bad.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The man said.

The red haired woman rolled her eyes. Of course he would want to show what he knew off.

The girl burst into tears.

The red haired woman moved towards the girl and pulled her into her arms trying to sooth her. Perhaps her time being here on Earth was softening her up. But it was something that she needed to do to comfort the poor young woman that was with them.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The man said. He wasn't really concerned about the fact that the blonde was crying.

The red haired woman glared at him. "Oh sod off." She had enough of him. She really didn't remember time lords being in such a way. It pissed her off hearing him say such a thing. The girl had every right to cry. This was not normal for her. But that was just her assumption.

The girl moved away from the red haired woman. "Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" The girl began on rambling.

The red haired woman was confused. What the hell was this all about? Who the hell was Mickey and what on earth did she walk into?

"Oh, didn't think of that." The man said shaking his head.

"You didn't think of that?" The red haired woman said looking at him. "Are you serious? You didn't think that the boy that she is talking..."

The blonde haired girl looked at the man angrily. "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" The man said in wonder. He turned and saw that the head was indeed melting. "Oh, no, no, no ,no!" He said running over setting the Tardis into motion.

The red haired woman held onto one of the bars. Now she remembered why she hated being in a machine like the Tardis. She had problems with travelling through time and space.

"What're you doing?" The blonde haired woman demanded.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The red woman shook her head as he ran towards the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." The blonde shouted. She didn't want him to get hurt, but then again he probably took good care of himself.

The red haired woman looking at the blonde haired girl. "When it deals with him it's never safe." She said following after him.

The blonde haired girl followed the woman out.

"I lost the signal. I got so close." The man whined.

The red haired woman scoffed. "Fantastic." She shook her head. Of all things that could have happened the signal was lost. And now they were far away from where they had started out.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" The blonde haired girl asked confused.

"Nope." The red haired woman replied not even looking at the blonde haired girl. She was looking around trying to figure something out.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The man said waving off the blonde haired girls question.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"Headless thing?" The red haired woman asked looking over at the blonde haired girl that was with them. What on earth did she walk into? That was the burning question that she had right that moment.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He snapped. He was getting tired of the fact that she just kept talking. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Oh quit being rude." The red haired woman snapped.

The man looked at her with wide eyes. Now he wasn't expecting that. Not from her kind.

"I'll have to tell his mother…. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Hey hey… he might still be very much alive." The red haired woman said to the blonde. She was trying anything to keep the girl calm. She didn't need the blonde to have a massive panic attack that would draw attention to them. That was something that they didn't need. They didn't need to draw attention to themselves because that would do more harm than good.

The man rolled his eyes cutting off the red haired woman. "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey…" He was beginning to get tired of the red haired woman's ramblings. At least she wasn't as bad as the blonde.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." The girl snapped.

The red haired woman let out a soft sigh. _This is going to be a long night. Especially with these two. At each other's throat._

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He snapped at her. He was just doing his job and this blonde was making it a lot harder on him.

"All right."

"Yes, it is!"

"Enough. Your yammering back and forth really does give a headache." The red haired woman snapped. She had enough of the two of them going back and forth. It was making her nerves worse than what they already were.

"Who exactly are you?" The blonde asked looking at the red haired woman. She now wanted to know who this woman was after all. Since she had pulled her into the Tardis.

"Name's Gwendalyn McBride." The woman introduced herself her Irish accent was a little bit stronger than it was before.

"Rose… Rose Tyler."

"And no point in introducing this lug." Gwendalyn said gesturing to the man. "I know who he is. Doctor." She said with a smile coming to her pale pink lips.

Rose nodded her head. She looked at the Doctor. "If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North." The doctor replied.

"And I've been here too long. Picked up on the accent." Gwendalyn said putting her hands in her pockets of her jacket that she wore.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise."

"Okay. And this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. _Living Plastic that's not good. _She thought to herself as she bit her lip keeping herself from saying something stupid.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

Gwendalyn looked down when he mentioned the war. She hated it when war was mentioned. It made her blood run cold. Her home was destroyed as well. It wasn't just the Nestene Consciousness and the Time Lords that lost their home.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked concerned.

The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid. He was proud of himself having it.

Gwendalyn looked at it. "Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic." The Doctor confirmed.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked confused.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

Rose and Gwendalyn looked behind the Doctor. They were looking at the Eye of London.

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He rambled on.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

Rose continued to look at the Eye of London.

"What?"

Rose moved her head.

"What?"

"Behind you." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

He turned and looked. It didn't dawn on him.

"What? What is it? What?"

Gwendalyn cleared her throat. She couldn't believe it. He was daft.

The Doctor blinked a few times. "Oh…" He realized what they were looking at. "Fantastic!"

The three of them ran quickly across the Westminster Bridge.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"Breast implants." Rose said shaking her head.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Of course Rose would say something about breast implants. Most women had them now days. They weren't happy with how they looked which was sad in her eyes.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Gwendalyn ran down the stairs. "Down here." She called up to them. She looked up at the two of them. A small smile was on her pale pink lips. At least she had found part of the way to find what they were looking for.

"Looks good to me." He called down to her.

Rose and the Doctor caught up to Gwendalyn.

They went underground to where they thought that the Consciousness hopefully was. They went down a flight of stairs after going through a door.

Gwendalyn stopped. The air in that room felt thicker. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She hated that feeling. She felt useless.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor explained.

"In a place that it shouldn't be." Gwendalyn said in a tone that surprised the Doctor and Rose both.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He told her. He walked down to the catwalk overlooking the vat of the living plastic. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Of course he would bring up the Shadow Proclamation.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Rose notices Mickey, her boyfriend on one of the lower levels.

"Rose don't." Gwendalyn said, but she was too late. The young blonde was already running down to her boyfriend. Gwendalyn huffed in annoyance. That girl was really asking for a death sentence.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's alright."

The man latched himself onto Rose. "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Bloody brilliant that one." She shook her head. He had to point out the obvious thing.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose called down to the doctor.

"Yes, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and never said?" Rose looked at the red haired woman. "And what about you. Did you know about it too?" She demanded.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The doctor shouted back up at her. He continued going down to the lower level.

"As if I knew." Gwendalyn shouted down to Rose.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect that you shunt off?"

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. Oh that was just a wonderful thing to do. Just to piss off the Consciousness.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Both Rose and Gwendalyn yelled.

A pair of shop dummies grab him. One take the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"

Rose looked up. "Gwendalyn look out!"

Gwendalyn felt something hit her in the back of the head causing her to collapse.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought the war. So did she. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them." The Doctor said sadly.

"What's it doing?" Rose yelled down to him. She was worried about the woman who was laying above them who was most likely knocked out cold due to a hit to the head.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose. Just leg it now."

Gwendalyn put her hand on her head and groaned. "Bloody hell." She didn't want that to happen again. It was something that she wasn't going to allow to happen again. That was going to be one killer headache for her.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The doctor yelled.

"It's the end of the world."

Gwendalyn felt the dummy grab onto her and pull her up off of the ground. Gwendalyn let out a frustrated growl and heaved the dummy over her causing it to fall.

"Get out Rose! Just get out. Run. Take Gwendalyn with you."

Gwendalyn scoffed. "The hell I am not leaving you Doctor." She called down to him.

The Doctor looked up at her with wide eyes.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose yelled at him. Her and Mickey go towards the Tardis, but neither one of them have the key to it."I haven't got the key!"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Smart one that is."

"We're going to die." Mickey said panicking as his girlfriend was looking around.

"Oye will you shut it." Gwendalyn yelled at Mickey getting tired of how he was acting. A coward.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Time Lord and Witch!" The Nestene yelled.

Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor. Concern was written across her face. She had to do something. Anything.

"Just leave him." Mickey yelled. He didn't want his girlfriend to do something crazy. "There's nothing you can do."

"Humans." Gwendalyn said with a shake of her head. Gwendalyn looked around and saw a rope. She shot a blast of purple light towards it freeing it. "Rose!" She yelled.

Rose sees the rope. "I've got no A Levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze." She grabbed onto it and ran and jumps swinging across the side of the catwalk kicking the two plastic men that held onto The Doctor.

The one that held onto the anti-plastic had dropped it into the Nestene.

"Rose!" The doctor shouts catching her as she swung back. "Now we're in trouble."

Gwendalyn ran down toward the Tardis. She used the magic to keep them protected from the blasts. "Well then hurry up." She said looking over her shoulder at the Doctor. "Don't have much time here."

The doctor unlocks the Tardis and the four of them quickly get into it.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh as The doctor began his work of getting the Tardis moving. Gwendalyn felt drained from what she had done. That was the most that she had used her magic in a long while.

The Tardis appears outside of Queens Arcade.

Mickey runs out of hit.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Some boyfriend Rose had. He was scared of just the littlest thing.

Rose came out of the Tardis and walked towards her boyfriend.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Gwendalyn…"

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Will you travel with me?" He asked her softly.

Gwendalyn looked out the door at the London that she had grown up in and had been in most of her life. She looked over at the Doctor. "It is always dangerous and I know that." She allowed a small smile come onto her pale pink lips. "I will join you Doctor."

He grinned. "Fantastic." He looked at Rose.

"A fat lot of good you were." Rose said.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy."

"You were useless back there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"You forget I helped." Gwendalyn said looking at her.

Rose nodded her head at the older woman.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er… I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't. He's an alien. So is she. They're things." Mickey said.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes and leaned against the Doctor a little bit due to how tired she was.

The Doctor of course didn't seem to mind her doing just that. He knew that she was tired. He could tell by just looking at her. "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

Rose looked at him. "Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so."

"Okay see you around." He said before turning helping Gwendalyn inside of the Tardis. He shut the door and went to the controls. He began hitting buttons to get it moving.

Gwendalyn looked at him through tired eyes. "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "Nope."

"You want her to see adventure."

He nodded his head.

"Well then perhaps you should tell her that it also travels in time." Gwendalyn said offering the Doctor a small smile.

"You are brilliant."

"Yes, but it is just truth that I am stating." She said crossing her arms.

"Hang on we're going back."

Gwendalyn just simply shook her head. Of course he would go back.

The Doctor moved around her and ran towards the door. He swung it open and stuck his head out. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

"Thanks." Rose said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for what?" Mickey asked confused.

"Exactly." She kissed him on the cheek and then ran into the Tardis.

Gwendalyn looked at the girl. "I knew you would show up." She said with a smile.

Rose grinned at her. She couldn't wait to go on this adventure. She wanted to see what else was out there. Past, present, or future it didn't matter to her. Not in the least bit. She wanted to have a splendid time with the two aliens that were with her. She was curious about the two of them. She wanted to know more about them and soon enough she would. But how much information was the two of them willing to give her?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I hope to update soon. I am giving you all a little sneak peak of the next chapter.

"**Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked looking at her with a smile.**

"**Shouldn't it be Gwendalyn's choice?" Rose asked looking over at the red haired woman that stood next to him. **

**Gwendalyn shook her head with a small smile on her pale pink lips.**

"**Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"**

"**Forwards." Rose said with a grin.**

**Gwendalyn and the Doctor shared a look. "How far?" They asked together looking at her.**

"**One hundred years."**

I hope that the preview will be enough. I have a feeling that Episode 2 will be split up into two chapter due to the fact that there is so much going on in that episode. Let me know what you think of Gwendalyn. Until next time.


	2. The Gathering

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Last of Her Kind. Thank you to all who had reviewed and faved and following it. I hope that I don't fail with this next chapter. As I said in the tail end of the last chapter that Episode 2 will be split into two parts. Just because there is too much information for me to put into just one chapter and it causes problems for me writing wise. So it was the best to write it into two parts. Yes, I know my character is a little bit testy with Rose and Mickey. But it is who she is. She will be more developed as the story goes on. Early on I don't think that her and Rose would really be friends, just due to the fact that Rose seems kind of needy and well… Gwendalyn doesn't really like needy people. I don't know if they will truly become friends because of well… this is supposed to be a slow burn romance between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. Also our dear Gwendalyn is hiding something. I am not going to reveal who it is though due to the fact that it would give too much of the story away that I am slowly bringing together. Also there is some original scenes written into this as well. I couldn't help it. It seemed like a good idea to do so. So it wasn't turning into something that would look like other stories that are on here. I wanted it to be some what original. Hopefully I didn't fail in that after all that is what I try to pride myself in. So without further ado Chapter 2. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

The Gathering

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked looking at her with a smile.

"Shouldn't it be Gwendalyn's choice?" Rose asked looking over at the red haired woman that stood next to him.

Gwendalyn shook her head with a small smile on her pale pink lips.

"Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards." Rose said with a grin.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor shared a look. "How far?" They asked together looking at her.

"One hundred years."

The Doctor hit a few buttons and stopped it. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

"You're kidding."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No, it's true." Gwendalyn knew because the air felt different. As much as she loved time travel, this was something that was going to be so different that Rose wasn't probably going to understand.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?" He questioned wanting to show off his skill some more.

"Fine by me."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn.

"Go ahead Doctor. This is her trip." Gwendalyn said with a small smile.

The Doctor smiled back at her. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but it was nice seeing Gwendalyn smile at him. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive."

Gwendalyn clicked her tongue against her teeth. So far the Doctor was impressive. This was one of the things that she liked about Time Lords. They had gotten to do whatever they pleased really and that was something that her people couldn't do. Not really. They had more regulations than a little bit especially with ones that had gifts.

"I am so impressive." The Doctor said defending himself. He thought that he was impressive just because he had his Tardis and could do whatever he wanted with it. That was the only thing that had mattered to him. He was trying to impress the both of them.

"You wish." Rose said looking at him.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Show her." She said winking at him. She really wanted him to show her what he could do. Gwendalyn wanted to be amazed. And the more amazed she was the better. She loved it when a man knew what he was doing. And so far he was showing it and it was making her thrill side come out more. Something that hadn't come out in many years. And it was something that she really did miss a lot.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

Gwendalyn grabbed onto one of the bars as the Tardis zoomed down the time vortex. She was going to have to get use to this, that was for sure. She wasn't even sure if he was going to keep her on. That was one of her worst fears. She didn't like being alone in a world of humans.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at her. He wasn't going to tell her. Not right now. He really wanted her to go and take a look and see for herself before he told her anything.

Gwendalyn pointed at the door with her head. "Why don't you go and take a look Rose." She knew that the girl was curious of what was out there.

Rose ran out of the Tardis to go and take a look around leaving the two aliens alone with one another.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "You took her to the end of the Earth didn't you?" She asked softly. She didn't want to be here. Not in the least bit. She knew what happened when worlds ended. It happened before and she felt like it was tearing a hole in her heart seeing another world end.

The Doctor looked at her. "How did you…" He blinked a few times. "Your gifts." He realized that she had some gifts which were rare among her people. And realizing that she had a gift now was something that he should have known. But he had a feeling that he was going to be more and more surprised about her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. She really didn't want to say anything more than that. She didn't want him to know who she was. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I once knew someone who had gifts like that." The Doctor shook his head. "There is no way that you are her. That was years ago." He was remembering someone who had the same gifts that she was showing. He knew the young woman well and remembered seeing her like it was yesterday even though it had been years ago since he had last seen her. He wasn't going to reveal anything more than that due to the fact that he knew she couldn't have been alive. Not so many years after what had happened.

Gwendalyn felt her heart rate go up. No, he couldn't. She bit her lip and looked at him with wide violet eyes. "Who?" She knew who he was talking about at least she thought. She just hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. It would have made things a lot more awkward for the two of them.

"The Princess of Planet Helmos." He said looking at her. "Princess Artemis." His voice was soft and sounded like he was hoping that she was still alive. But even he knew that wasn't possible. She had died like the rest of them. In the inferno that he had caused all those years ago.

Gwendalyn looked away from him. "She would be long gone yes?" She questioned softly wondering if he thought that Princess Artemis was long gone.

"Yes, I couldn't even save her from the time war. She was too young too. Granted she wasn't to be in line for the throne, but she would have made a great queen. She didn't want that though. She wanted adventure. Live her life to the fullest. Have fun."

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that was in her throat. This was something that she was not expecting to talk to him about. After all it was part of her history. And with him talking about Princess Artemis it was something that was full of longing. Like he was hoping that she was still alive. She wasn't even sure if he had seen her get killed or getting away. He had no idea if she was alive or not. But she really didn't want to hear anything else on this. She just wanted to try to get through the day and not think about her long lost planet.

He looked at her. He could tell that she didn't want to talk to him about it. He walked over towards her and placed his hand on her leather clad shoulder. He hadn't meant to upset her. He shouldn't have even recalled the memory that he had of the Princess, but he couldn't help it. He had loved her. Truly had loved her more than what he should have because they were not the same race and it was frowned upon.

Gwendalyn looked at him. Her violet colored eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want him to see the weak side of her. It was against a witch's makeup to be weak. They were strong and proud warriors. Just like the time lords.

The Doctor felt a pang of guilt go through him. He wished he never brought it up. He had hurt her feelings. He hadn't even meant to do that. "Lets go." He said offering her a small smile in hopes that he would make her feel better.

She nodded her head. A small smile was on her lips.

The two of them walked out of the Tardis and walked towards Rose.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that you may survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day…" He looks at his watch. "Hold on."

The sun flares and turns red.

"This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

The three of them begin to walk down one of the corridors.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine." A computer said. "Follow by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

Gwendalyn stuck her hands into her pockets and walked beside the Doctor.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked curiously.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes not wanting to snap at the young woman, but the questions were becoming a hassle for her. No one really should be that curious. And it didn't help the fact that Rose thought that they would be human and not aliens.

"Depends on what you mean by people." The Doctor replied.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose questioned the Doctor. She was confused. She really meant humans being aboard the space shuttle to look at what was going on with the planet, but what did the Doctor mean by that.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. She was tired of what was going on.

"Aliens." He said as he looked towards Gwendalyn who just nodded her head in agreement with what he had said.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

"It's not a spaceship." Gwendalyn said looking over at Rose.

"She's right. It is more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The doctor used his sonic screwdriver on a the wall panel that was beside them.

"What for?"

"Fun. Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose said still very confused of what was going on. She was still in shock that he had brought her there on the last day of the Earth. The end of her world. Something that she was hoping that he would be able to stop it.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

Gwendalyn looked at her. "How long has it got." She said to Rose. "It has a half hour. Then the planet gets roasted."

Rose looked at Gwendalyn with wide eyes. "How did you..."

"Don't ask if you really don't want to know." Gwendalyn replied, as she crossed her arms. She really didn't want to go into her gifts with Rose. It was something that witches and wizards didn't talk about.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked looking over at the Doctor. She was hoping that she was guessing right. She really didn't want to see the end of the world.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor said looking at her. Time had ran its course and it was time for the Earth to go.

"But what about the people?"

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

"Just me, then." Rose said softly.

A man with blue skin with golden eyes walked towards them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said looking towards the man.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." The Doctor said showing him a piece of paper showing it to him. "Look. There, you see? It's fine you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Gwendalyn McBride. They're my plus two. Is that all right?" He put the paper back into his pocket.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The man walked away from them.

"The paper's slightly psychic."

"He's blue."

"Yeah."

"Okay…."

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Gwendalyn McBride. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The man said.

Little people began to move around the room.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The people came into in the room.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another alien that was blue appeared and it was on a pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

A group of black robed aliens came in.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brother Hop Pyleen. Thank you. Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

The trees come up to the Doctor, Rose, and Gwendalyn.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." The woman said offering the plant to them. Handing it more to the Doctor then Rose and Gwendalyn.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." He breaths gently on the woman.

"How intimate." The woman breathed. It was a gift that she was not expecting. Not from him.

"There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is."

Gwendalyn couldn't help, but roll her eyes. She didn't think the Doctor knew what he was really doing.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

A large glass case barely made it through the door. It contained a giant head.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor said with a smile.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx spat towards the two women.

Gwendalyn pushed Rose of the way and the spit landed in her hair. She wasn't phased by what had happened with Moxx of Balhoon. It was just a gift and she knew that Rose wouldn't have liked such a thing like that. It probably would have hit her in the eye or something.

Rose looked in disgust. She was shocked that Gwendalyn didn't even seem phased by what had happened. She didn't understand how Gwendalyn couldn't be disgusted with what had happened to her.

"Thank you very much."

The black robed group glided up to them.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said with a smile.

A large metal hand hold out a ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Doctor took the metal ball and handed it to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

Gwendalyn looked at the next person that was wheeled in. She looked disgusted. The last Human really? That was ridiculous. That was not a human. It was just a flap of skin. Nothing more. Humans shouldn't look like that unless they had gone mad in the mind and she thought that was probably what had happened to this human. That they wanted to be so thin and look like a piece of leather or something. She wasn't sure of why someone would want to do that.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

The men that were with her sprayed her down.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in it's soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here another rarity."

Rose moved away from the Doctor and Gwendalyn. She wanted to get a closer look at the last human.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and looked tiredly around the room. This was something that she wasn't use to. She hadn't been around other aliens in such a long time and being with the Doctor was well something very different. She should have known that this was going to be a different experience altogether.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. He was concerned about her. The way that she had acted before wasn't good. She had looked so sad. Perhaps more sad than what he had felt. He was going to have to ask her. He needed to ask her later after this adventure with Rose.

A 50's jukebox was wheeled in.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" The skin said.

The little attendant pushed a button and a 45 is selected. Tainted Love by Soft Cell begins to play.

The Doctor was lightly dancing to the music. Or at least he was trying to dance to it.

Gwendalyn chuckled lightly. "Of course leave it to you."

The Doctor looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Nothing."

The Doctor took her into his arms and began to sway with her a little bit in attempts to dance to the song.

Gwendalyn rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them danced a little bit enjoying the music that was being played.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes." The blue man said.

Rose bolted out of the room causing both the Doctor and Gwendalyn to notice that their blonde haired companion wasn't there with them.

"Shall we?" Gwendalyn looked over her shoulder at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Doctor? Gwendalyn?" The woman asked.

The Doctor stopped and his photo was taken and then was Gwendalyn's.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

The two of them rushed out of the room.

"_Come to me. We need to talk Gwendalyn of Helmos." A male voice rang out in her head. _

Gwendalyn stopped in her tracks. Who was calling for her? She couldn't help, but wonder that. After all it wasn't that often that someone called for her through telepathy. She was going to find out who it was that was calling her. By the tone it seemed important that she found out who it was.

"Gwendalyn?" The Doctor asked stopping in his tracks.

Gwendalyn stiffened. She looked up at the Doctor with wide violet eyes. "Go and find Rose. I will meet up with you soon." She needed to find who it was. It concerned her a lot. She wasn't sure who it was, but soon enough she would. She just didn't need the Doctor following her. He would end up reading her expressions when she went and talked to this person.

"Is everything okay?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head knowing that in reality it wasn't ok. here was someone calling for her and it scared the hell out of her. "Yes, I will meet up with you soon. I promise."

The Doctor nodded his head. He really didn't know what to think of what was going on. He was concerned about her. He thought that there was something wrong since she had stopped in her tracks. It scared him that she was acting a little bit differently than she normally would. And he had only known her for a short amount of time. And he was hoping that he would be able to get her to stay with him even after Rose would probably end up leaving him. Leaving him alone once more.

She began to walk down one of the hallways of where she had gone through when they were chasing after Rose. She wanted to know who was calling for her. She wanted to know what this person had wanted seeing the fact that they had used a mental link with her.

"_In here." The voice called inside of her mind._

Gwendalyn walked into the room and her eyes widened. "Face of Boe." She said softly. She had to admit that she was shocked to know that it was the Face of Boe that had wanted to speak with her about something. What ever it was it had to been important.

"_Very good. You remembered who I am."_

"Why?" She questioned wondering why The Face of Boe wanted something to do with her.

"_Why what?" _

"Why did you wish to see me?"

"_I know who you truly are Gwendalyn of Helmos."_

"How?" She questioned. She was worried about what he knew. What ever he knew about her was something that she didn't want anyone else to know.

"_You told me a long time ago. Of course you looked different."_

"Different? How?"

"_I cannot tell you." _He shook his head. "_It would be telling you your future and you know that is against the code of time."_

"What am I to do? Are you going to tell me that I need to tell the Doctor who I am?"

"_No. You do not need to tell him. You need to be ready to tell him. You aren't ready to tell him just yet."_

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She nodded her head. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell the Doctor her secret and she was very afraid to do so.

"_Go… he will be looking for you."_

Gwendalyn knew who he was talking about. She nodded her head. "Thank you."

The Face of Boe nodded his head.

Gwendalyn left the room.

DWDWDWDW

The Doctor looked for Rose, but so far he wasn't successful in finding her. He saw his red haired companion walking towards him. "Gwendalyn is everything alright?"

Gwendalyn smiled. "Yes, everything is fine Doctor."

The Doctor took her hand. "I haven't found Rose yet."

Gwendalyn felt a spark going up her arm. No, if he felt it he would know who she was. Not even after all this time he would know who she really was and that was something that she didn't want him to know. "I am sure that we will find her soon."

He had felt the spark. No it couldn't be. It couldn't be her. She was dead. There was no way that this woman was her. Not after so long. It couldn't be the woman that he couldn't save.

"Let's go and find her." Gwendalyn said pulling him along with her.

DWDWDWDW

"Rose? Are you in there?" The Doctor asked.

The two of them entered the room. They hadn't noticed a small spider getting away from them and going into the system.

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" The Doctor asked looking at his blonde haired companion. He really wanted to know what she thought about being here.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." He said dryly. He was hoping that it wouldn't bother her too much of being here. Perhaps he was wrong.

"Where are you two from?" Rose wanted to know about the man and woman that she was with. She didn't want any secrets between the two of them. It wasn't fair to her to not know anything about them.

Gwendalyn froze. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. This was something that she didn't want to go into with Rose. After all she didn't want to tell Rose that her planet was gone.

"All over the place." The Doctor said answering for them both. He looked over at Gwendalyn and was glad that he had answered for her. He could tell that she would have probably frozen on the spot if she would have told Rose.

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's the gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well, in a good way."

"Your machine gets inside of my head. It gets inside and changing my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Of course you didn't think about it." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. He always forgot things it seemed, but it was something that was just simply him.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? And that also goes for Gwendalyn too."

"Now don't you dare bring me into this." Gwendalyn hissed at the blonde haired girl. She wasn't going to be allowing herself to be dragged into something like this by an angry teenaged girl. She was too old for this kind of crap.

"I'm just the Doctor and she is just Gwendalyn." He said looking at Rose. He wasn't going to tell anything else. He didn't want to live the bad memories or even put Gwendalyn through it. He wasn't sure if she lived through the war. But with the way that it seemed. Perhaps she had, but it was something that he was going to have to find out about.

"From what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!"

"Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

"Enough!" Gwendalyn shouted. "You two sound like spoiled children." Gwendalyn rubbed her temples. "Look does it really matter where we are from? Truly?" She questioned looking at Rose.

"Just tell me who you are!" Rose just wanted to know who she was travelling with.

"This is who we are, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is us."

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." Rose demanded. She didn't care which one of them answered her. She just wanted the truth.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "You didn't have to come." She said crossing her arms. Her violet eyes were blazing with anger. She was tired of Rose's whining. She was acting like a child. A very spoiled child.

"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes." The computer said.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose pulled out her phone and looked at it.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes and moved away from the both of them. She looked sadly down at the Earth. Something that she had seen every day since she had resided there and had been alone and not having any friends.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's not signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." Rose said trying to get some kind of signal on her phone. But it just wasn't working.

"Tell you what." The Doctor took her phone and takes it apart. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Jiggery pokery? Really?" Gwendalyn murmured. That saying she hadn't heard in a long while. She really missed that saying too.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose questioned confused.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

"Oh. There you go." He said handing her phone back to her.

Gwendalyn looked out the window with her arms crossed. Something just wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Not in the least bit. Something was off. Like there was a shadow of death looming over them. Her violet eyes clouded over some as she began to think.

The Doctor looked at her. He could tell that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He could tell by how she was standing that there was something wrong. Her body language was way off for her. He walked over to her as Rose was busy with her phone call to her mother. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Gwendalyn turned around and looked at The Doctor. Her eyes were no longer clouded over. "Doctor?" She asked confused of why he had touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her softly. His concern for the woman growing. He was still trying to figure this witch out.

She nodded her head. "Fine. Just something feels wrong." She lied about being fine. But she didn't want to concern the Doctor. Not with something if it was trivial.

"Like what?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He was concerned. 100% truly concerned.

"Just something is wrong." She really couldn't say much more than that. It was just coming and going. And flashes of bright light coming into her mind. There really wasn't anyway to really tell him without sounding like a fool.

"Like you think that something bad is going to happen?" He asked her concerned.

She bit the inner part of her lip and nodded her head.

"Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen Gwendalyn." He told her softly releasing her shoulder.

Gwendalyn offered him a small smile in hopes that it would put him at ease.

The two of them looked at Rose who was still talking to her mother.

"No, I'm fine. Top of the world." Rose hung up her cell phone. She was just glad that she could talk to her mother.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose didn't like that feeling, but she would never understand how Gwendalyn and The Doctor felt. She had no idea what the two of them were hiding from her.

Gwendalyn looked out the window. She couldn't stand the fact that Rose was acting like this. She and the Doctor were the only ones left of their own kind. Rose didn't understand what the Doctor and herself had gone through.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor said crossing his arms. He didn't like how she talked. Her mother was still alive and she was acting like her mother was dead which wasn't true in the least bit.

"She is still alive in your world. That's the only thing that matters. You still have her." Gwendalyn told the young woman that they were with. She was trying her best to tell Rose that she needed to treasure the time that she had with her mother before it was really too late.

The space station shook.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. His eyes were slightly winded. He smiled slightly. "That's not supposed to happen."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. There was indeed something wrong, and they were going to find out what the heck was going on here that was for sure. "Shall we Doctor?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The Doctor nodded his head.

What ever was going on wasn't a good thing and they were going to get to the bottom of it. If it was one of the last things that they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of The Last of Her Kind. I cannot wait to get the next chapter started. You have gotten to see a little bit of history and Gwendalyn was a little bit cold towards Rose don't you think? I think it was because of all of the complaining and arguing that went on between her and the Doctor that set Gwendalyn on edge. And who is Gwendalyn really? Can anyone guess? I won't reveal it, but it will be coming in a future chapter. I do promise that, but you guys can guess who Gwendalyn really is. I hope that you enjoyed this and please leave a review. It is a good way for me to get motivated to write. My reviewers mean the world to me and kind reviews get me fueled to write the next chapter. Here is a little preview for the next chapter.

**The three of them entered.**

"**That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor asked looking at Jabe.**

"**It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said admitting that it sounded all the same to her.**

**The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "What about you?" He asked softly.**

**Gwendalyn looked at him. She nodded her head. "The pitch is off. Something is wrong Doctor."**

"**Where's the engine room?**

"**I don't know, but the maintenance duct is behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives."**

I hope that you enjoyed the little sneak peak at the next chapter. I really can't wait to write it. I won't reveal too much about the chapter though just because it wouldn't be fair to reveal what I have planned for Gwendalyn. I am also trying my best not to make the chapters long, but it seems that is going to be the case any more. I hope that I will be updating soon. I am not sure of how soon though just due to the fact that I have been tweaking the chapters quite a bit. I tweaked this chapter a lot to make it flow better. Until next time my lovely readers.


	3. Spark of Insanity

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Last of Her Kind. I know I had left off at a cliffhanger. But it was something that was needed to get the next chapter going. This chapter is going to be a doozy of a chapter. There is something major happening in this chapter. I won't reveal it though due to the fact that it is something about Gwendalyn. I will tell you that she won't be the same Gwendalyn as she was during the first two chapters. But I am not going to reveal in what ways. I tweaked this chapter quite a bit just because it only seemed right to have it flow better. It was a little hard doing so. I am not sure if I have it just right yet. I have been writing ahead though to see how far I can get and edit where I can. Without further ado Chapter 3 of The Last of Her Kind.

**Chapter 3**

Spark of Insanity

The three of them entered.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor asked looking at Jabe.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said admitting that it sounded all the same to her.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "What about you?" He asked softly.

Gwendalyn looked at him. She nodded her head. "The pitch is off. Something is wrong Doctor."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives."

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. No, she wasn't his wife and neither was Rose. That was something that she was not expecting. Not in the least bit. After all she wasn't married. Nor would she ever get married. At least she didn't think so at that moment.

"They're not my wives." The Doctor said pushing the fact off. He didn't want to relive those painful moments that he had in his mind of the woman that he remembered who was dead.

"Partners?"

"No." Gwendalyn said looking at Jabe. She was beginning to get irritated by the woman's questions.

"Concubines?"

"Nope." The Doctor said popping the p on nope.

"Prostitutes?"

"What ever we are, it has to be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose said moving away from the two of them. She didn't want to hear any more of what Jabe was saying. She had already heard enough and didn't want to hear any more.

"Don't start a fight." Gwendalyn and the Doctor said at the same time.

"I'll just…" Gwendalyn stated to say, before The Doctor decided to interrupt her.

"Nope. You're coming with." The Doctor said linking his arm with Gwendalyn's and offering his other arm to Jabe. "We're all yours."

"And I want you two home by midnight."

Gwendalyn looked over her shoulder at Rose. "Yes, mum." She said rolling her eyes as they left. She felt sadness wash over her. She missed her mother. She really did. But she knew that it wasn't possible for her to see her mother again.

DWDWDW

The three of them went to the maintenance duct.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" The Doctor asked Jabe.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe said telling the Doctor and Gwendalyn what she knew. Which really wasn't much.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform one from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

"Don't worry Gwendalyn. I'll get to the bottom of this." He didn't want Gwendalyn to become worried about this more than what she should have been. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?" Both Gwendalyn and the Doctor asked at the same time.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe said not really following what they were trying to say.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said it was unsinkable." The Doctor said.

"The Titanic." Gwendalyn said softly. She had remembered those stories that she had heard about the Unsinkable ship and it was resting on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean never to be on the surface ever again.

"I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" He asked trying not to allow his worry seep through his words.

"I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." He knew that they were up a creek without a paddle.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said scolding him.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked confused of why the Doctor would say such a thing.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "He doesn't mean it in a good way."

Jabe looked at the red haired woman that was with them. Now she knew that the Doctor didn't mean it in a good way.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Maintenance duct?" She questioned him.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Alright."

The Doctor opened the Maintenance duct that they needed to go down. "Let's go."

The three of them began to walk down the maintenance duct.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked looking at her.

"Respect for the Earth."

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn scolded him as she walked further ahead. She couldn't handle the fact that it was like he was flirting with Jabe which she knew he was. She was a woman she could tell. She wasn't stupid. She just didn't know if the Doctor even knew what he was doing.

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe said pushing off what he had said.

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I am a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

"Excuse us." The Doctor told Jabe. He pulled Gwendalyn along with him. He pulled out his sonic and began to scan the door panel marked welcoming them to Platform One.

Gwendalyn squeezed his hand lightly in her small hand.

He squeezed her hand back.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor. Gwendalyn."

Gwendalyn felt her breath hitch. Never had someone said something like that. Asking about her ancestry. She hated it when people talked about her ancestry. Because it was way too painful for her.

The Doctor squeezed her hand lightly. He didn't want to see her like this. It hurt him to know that she was was hurting.

"Perhaps you could both tell a story or two. Perhaps a man and woman only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you both earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit of your existence. Both of you. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you two even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. She wasn't sure if she should touch the red haired woman's shoulder. She wasn't sure of the relationship between the Doctor and Gwendalyn either. She wasn't going to question it though.

The Doctor placed his hand on top of hers. A tear fell from his eye.

Gwendalyn bit her lip knowing that there was nothing going to change. "Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor looked over at her and into her violet eyes. He nodded his head and was able to get the door opened.

The three of them went inside.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked the two women that were with him.

Gwendalyn rubbed her arms. "Just a tad." She said looking over at the Doctor.

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and…."

"Old fashioned?" Gwendalyn said looking at the old fans.

"Bet they call it retro."

Gwendalyn shook her head.

The Doctor used his sonic to scan the panel. "Gotcha." He pulled it off.

A spider runs out of it and up the wall.

"What the fuck…" Gwendalyn said in shock.

"What the hell's that?"

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked looking at the two of them.

"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the spider.

Jabe lassoes it.

"Hey, nice liana." He said looking at Jabe.

Jabe smiled. "Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Now then, who's been bringing their little pets on board?" The Doctor asked looking at it.

"What does it do?" Jabe asked hoping that they would be able to give them an answer.

Gwendalyn was handed the creature while the Doctor scanned it.

"Sabotage."

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Are you certain?" Her nerves were almost shot with what was going on around her. This was just adding more to the problem. This was truly becoming more and more of a dangerous trip.

The Doctor looked into her violet eyes and nodded his head. He was certain about this. His scan was correct that this was the thing that was causing a problem on board the ship.

"Earth Death in ten minutes." The computer said alerting them.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor in shock.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on."

The three of them moved quickly.

"I don't like this Doctor." Gwendalyn said following him and Jabe quickly. Her red hair flying behind her.

"Neither do I Gwendalyn." He called back to her.

Gwendalyn covered her nose when she realized that there was smoke in the corridor that they were going down. Something smelled really badly like something or someone had been burned to a crisp. She hated the smell of burnt flesh.

"Hold on. Get back." The Doctor called to the little assistants that were outside of the door. He began to sonic the door panel.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The computer said.

"Is the Steward in there?" Jabe asked looking at the Doctor in shock.

"You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." The Doctor said. He grabbed onto Gwendalyn's arm and pulled her down the hall. He felt the spark, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. He didn't want to ask her. He wasn't even sure if she felt it.

"Dammit. Doctor. I can run you know." She told him as she tried to keep up with him. She felt her arm almost being pulled from it's socket. Her strides weren't going to match his. He had a little bit longer legs than she did.

"I know you could, but there is someone else in danger." The Doctor said back to her. He kept his hold on her. He wasn't about to let her go. After all she would probably be some kind of use to him. He could only hope.

"Don't you think I know this?" She asked running trying to match her strides with his.

"Sun filter descending."

The Doctor pulled his sonic out and began to work on the door. "Anyone in there?"

"Let me out!" Rose yelled.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Her hands began to glow purple. Of course it had to be Rose. She was beginning to wonder if it was wrong of her to have pushed her into the Tardis when that thing was after her. But Gwendalyn did the right thing and saved her. Now she was thinking that it was a mistake.

"Oh, well, it would be you." The Doctor said. He noticed that Gwendalyn's hands were glowing. His eyes widened. "Gwendalyn what are you doing?" He asked concerned.

She looked at the Doctor. "Just get a move on and stop it. I will try to hold it off. We can't have her being killed here." She told him. She said it just a tad bit harshly, but she was agitated. She wanted to make sure that they had gotten out of there alive and in one piece. She couldn't see someone else die. Not in this kind of way. Not the way that her people did and his people as well.

The Doctor saw tears in her eyes. He knew what she had meant. He knew what she felt. He felt his two hearts constrict. He felt terrible for her. He was the one that caused the problem. He hadn't meant to hurt her and make her just as alone as he was.

"Open the door!" Rose yelled.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." He yelled at her.

Gwendalyn forced her magic out more to keep that room from being destroyed, but her magic could only do so much to help Rose out. Gwendalyn was feeling weaker. She knew it too. She was forcing herself to do way too much.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

The Doctor looked over at Gwendalyn with a smile. He had done it.

"Sun filter descending."

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. "Dammit. Doctor."

"Just what we need." The Doctor groaned out.

"Just try to fix it." Gwendalyn said with a nod of her head.

"The computer's getting clever." He told her.

"Of course it is."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose yelled.

"Shut up Rose." Gwendalyn yelled at their blonde haired companion. She was getting tired of hearing what Rose was saying. She was just as bad as some humans that she had met before. And she even dealt with even worse humans than what Rose.

"I'm not mucking about. Neither is Gwendalyn. It's fighting back." The Doctor yelled.

"Open the door!"

"I know."

"The lock's melted."

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

The Doctor was able to get the filter to rise again.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors."

"What about Gwendalyn?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor looked at the red haired woman that they were with.

Gwendalyn looked at him tiredly.

"She won't be able to get the door opened." He shouted at Rose. "Stay there! Don't move."

"Where am I going to go, Ipswich?" Rose shouted.

The Doctor grabbed onto Gwendalyn's hand and they ran next to Jade. They went into the observation room.

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe said.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra said

"Summon the Steward." Moxx said.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe said sadly.

"Who killed him?"

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "You alright?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head tiredly. She wouldn't dare admit it to him that she was becoming more and more tired as this went on. She didn't want him to know that she was almost running out of magic. That would have been a bad thing and he knew what happened when witches ran out of magic.

"This whole thing was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra yelled.

"Oh shut your trap." Gwendalyn snapped. She looked at the Doctor. "Doctor if you will." Gwendalyn moved her hand allowing the Doctor to talk next.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The Doctor said as he put the spider down. He looked at Gwendalyn and nodded his head in thanks for what she had done.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and watched the spider along with everyone else in the room.

The spider stopped in front of the black clad group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra yelled.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop to think about it." He walked over to them.

The leader tries to hit him.

The Doctor pulled his arm off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He pulls one of the wires that was in the arm that he had taken and they collapse. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." He gave the spider a nudge with his foot.

The spider goes back to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She didn't open her mouth though. She wasn't going to give Cassandra any ammo that would cause problems.

Her attendants raised their spray guns.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?"

"With acid."

Gwendalyn stood in front of the Doctor. "You would regret that decision." She said deathly calm. Her voice had even sent a shiver down the Doctor's spine. Her hands glowed purple a little bit telling Cassandra that she meant business. No one was going to try to harm someone else not while she was around. She wasn't going to allow it.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

Gwendalyn looked at him and her hands stopped glowing purple. His touch was something that was calming. As if telling her not to do something stupid.

"Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor said moving around Gwendalyn.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor said outraged. It always came down to money with the humans. That was one of the things that he hated. Truly hated.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours and I was going to say about that woman of yours too, but she has shown that she isn't human."

"Shut up." Gwendalyn snarled. She hated the fact that she had given Cassandra some ammo. Making her think that Gwendalyn was something to the Doctor. More than a friend. Like she was in some kind of romance with the Doctor which wasn't true. But right now that didn't matter. Not at that moment.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Arrest her, the infidel." Moxx shouted.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in three minutes."

Gwendalyn put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. She was scared. This was not meant to happen, but danger seemed to find them five billion years in the future.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra said with no regrets in what she was doing.

"Then you shall burn with us." Jabe said to Cassandra.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate."

Series of explosions went through the platform.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing." The computer said.

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings."

The three of them disappeared.

"Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer." Moxx yelled.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe said.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Gwendalyn come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor said in a rush. He was going to try to set it manually.

"No Doctor." Gwendalyn said, looking at him. "I'm not going."

"What?" He said looking at her. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He was worried about what was going through that mind of hers.

"You and Jabe go." She said to him. She knew that the Doctor and Jabe could get it back to normal. She was going to do what she could right there.

"Gwendalyn what are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. He was worried about her. He could tell how she was acting that she was getting weaker. He had taken note that she was looking a lot more paler than she usually was.

She winked at him. "Trust me. I know what I am doing. Go. Get the switch switched over."

"What are you thinking?" He was hoping that whatever he was thinking that she wasn't thinking it.

"I can protect them. Just go." She said pushing him lightly. She was trying to get him moving. There wasn't a lot of time. And he really was wasting time. And very quickly too. Something that she didn't want him to do.

"Gwendalyn you can't." He said as he felt fear rise up inside of him. He wasn't about to allow her to die for this. She was the last of her kind like he was of his. There was no way that he was going to have that on his mind if she died doing this. Then he truly would be alone and no companion would be able to keep him calm and his mind from regret. He couldn't allow her to do something so dangerous.

"I can. Just go. You are our only hope." She told him. "I will be fine. Just go."

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her on the side of the head. "Good luck." He whispered into her ear.

"Go." She told him offering him a small sad smile. Her cheeks tinged pink from the kiss on the side of the head.

The Doctor and Jabe leave them.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and allowed her magic to flow through her. She felt her feet leave the ground. She was thinking about the entire platform trying to make sure that she was covering with her magic trying to protect them the best that she could.

"Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical. Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. External temperature five thousand degrees. Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous."

"We're going to die!" Moxx yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Gwendalyn said opening her eyes just a little before closing them again. Gwendalyn felt her powers beginning to zap from her. A lot faster than what she thought was going to happen. She thought that she would be able to hold out a little while longer, but her already weakened state wasn't having any of it. Gwendalyn fell to her knees with a thump. Her magic was beginning to fail her and there was nothing that she was going to be able to do about it. Not at all.

"Heat levels hazardous. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction."

Gwendalyn panted opening her eyes. She shakily stood up and held her hands up. They begun to glow purple. She was trying. She really was. Her magic just wasn't enough. She was hearing the screams of those getting hit by the light of the sun. She tried to get her magic to protect at least some of them now.

"Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical. Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."

Gwendalyn gasps and falls backwards. She was tired and exhausted. More than she had been in a long time. Perhaps she should have listened to the Doctor who had told her not to do so. So much for her keeping her own promise to the Doctor of telling him that she would be alright. Even though she wasn't going to be. It was a last stand kind of thing with her. That was just who she was. There was no going about changing what she had done. And there was nothing that she wouldn't do. She wanted to save them and that was what she did. She did the best that she could even though she had failed in keeping them all safe. The screams that she heard would haunt her for probably the rest of her life. Something that she didn't want to remember. She had heard enough screams in her life to last her the rest of her life. She didn't want to add more onto that, but it was too late for that.

Rose comes running into the room.

The Doctor soon follows. He walks over to the trees and gives them the bad news. "I'm sorry." He told them softly. He moved past them to allow them to mourn for Jabe. He walked past Rose.

"You all right?" Rose asked the Doctor. She was concerned of what the Doctor had felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed open the egg. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He switched the feed back.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces…" Cassandra realized that she was back. "Oh…."

"The last human." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at the last human.

Gwendalyn pushed herself lightly up onto her elbows. She was weakened because of this woman. This last human. Her breathing had yet returned to normal and she had a thought that it probably wouldn't return to normal.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. this makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor said in anger.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. You couldn't even save your little red haired friend. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow when he heard a creaking sound. He ignored what she had said about Gwendalyn. He knew that she was going to be fine. At least that was what Gwendalyn had told him. "And creak?"

"And what?"

"Creak. You're creaking." The Doctor said pointing out as if it was a known fact.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me. Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor said with no remorse in his voice.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra begged.

"Help her." Rose said softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" She exploded sending pieces flying around.

Rose looked over and noticed that there was something wrong. Gwendalyn was laying on the floor. Rose gasped. "Doctor."

The Doctor turned his head and saw what Rose was looking at. He moved past Rose and kneeled down next to Gwendalyn. "You stupid woman." He said softly. He knew that he had failed her. He was just hoping he hadn't, but with his mind working over time he hadn't noticed that she wasn't standing with everyone else.

Gwendalyn looked up at him weakly. "Sorry." Her breathing was shallower than it had been before as if she was having a problem with her breathing. Like she was fighting it from shutting down on her completely. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she looked up at the Doctor. She had done the best that she could.

"I told you not to do that." He said shaking his head. His hearts were constricting to the fact that he could have very well had killed her. He was hoping that wasn't the case. He didn't need another death on him. It was just as bad when he lost the woman that he loved that he was never supposed to be in love with.

"I couldn't help it. You knew that I wanted to help Doctor." She shook her head a little bit. "I used it all because it was the right thing to do." She told him softly. She reached her hand up weakly touching his face. "There was nothing that you really could do, Doctor."

The Doctor stood up and picked her up carefully. He had to get her back to the Tardis. "Rose…" He said softly. He felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this.

"Yes?" Rose asked softly.

"Stay here for a minute."

Rose nodded her head knowing that whatever the Doctor was worried about was something major.

The Doctor took Gwendalyn to go and find the Tardis. "You are the craziest witch that I have ever met."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "I take that as a good sign."

"You remind me of Artemis. She was always on the wild side."

Gwendalyn shook her head lightly and very weakly. "But wasn't that a good thing about her?" She asked softly.

The Doctor opened the Tardis up and went inside with her. "Yes, but it always did get her into trouble." He said with a small smile. He took her to a room. "Don't you dare leave me. I'll be all alone." He said softly. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to be the cause of killing off the last witch.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "You won't be losing me, Doctor." She told him softly offering him a small smile. She wasn't planning on going any time soon.

The Doctor put her down onto a bed.

"Not any time soon." She told him softly. Her eyes fluttered closed. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep them open.

He backed away.

Gwendalyn's body sparkled purple. Magic changing her form. Right before his eyes. Something that he had never seen before. Granted he had his own way, but this was something new to him.

The Doctor moved away from her. "I will be here when you wake." He told her softly. He left to go and get Rose to get her onto the Tardis. He walked out and heard the computer saying something about shuttles four and six departing and the unit was closing down for maintenance. He found Rose in the observation gallery. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about everything that had happened so far and he was concerned about Gwendalyn that was for sure. After all that woman was the only one that was left and Rose was just along for the ride. A ride that he was sure that she would want to get off of very quickly. But he wasn't so sure of that. Perhaps maybe. Just maybe she would want to stay. But why would she want to continue travelling with two aliens that could possibly get her killed.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…" Rose said sadly.

"Come with me." The Doctor said taking her hand and taking her to the Tardis.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Rose were in London. People were going on around in the daily lives. Living their lives to their fullest.

"Big Issue! Big Issue!" A man said trying to sell what he had.

"Won't Gwendalyn be joining us?" Rose asked softly looking over at the Doctor.

"She's resting." The Doctor said putting his hands in his pockets.

Rose nodded her head.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. So is Gwendalyn's. They're dead. They burned like the Earth. They are just rocks and dust before their time."

Rose looked at him worried. "What happened to them?" She truly wanted to know what had happened to their planets. It would give her something to go on about the two people that she was travelling with.

"There was a war and we lost." The Doctor said sadly. He remembered the war and he wished he hadn't, but there was no way that he was going to be able to not remember it.

"A war with who? What about your people? Gwendalyn's people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. Gwendalyn is a Witch. She is the last of the Witches. She is also the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else. Gwendalyn will probably be joining me... " He stopped in mid sentence. He wasn't even sure that Gwendalyn would join him travelling. He could only hope that she would. After all two of the last kinds should be together.

"There's me." Rose said softly.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I want." She smelled the air. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money." He said offering a smile to her.

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

The two of them walked to go and get chips.

"Do you think Gwendalyn will want chips?" Rose asked curiously.

"Perhaps when she wakes up." He told Rose with a small smile.

"I will get her some too." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 and the end of Episode 2 of the first season of Doctor Who. I said that this chapter was going to be a doozy of a chapter that was for sure. The next chapter is going to be an interesting one. That is for sure. I have decided that I am going to split Episode 3 as well into two chapters. Too much to add really. But I will enjoy the next two chapters. But the question is who is Gwendalyn really? You will get to find out who she is soon enough. And what do you think of her relationship so far with the Doctor. It's not moving too fast is it? Here is a little preview of the next chapter.

**Gwendalyn's eyes shot open. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Not doing that again for while." She muttered to herself. She stood up and went to go and look for the Doctor and their blonde haired companion Rose. She walks in the room where the Doctor and Rose was at.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded.**

**Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She looked at the Doctor. "You didn't explain it to her did you?"**

"**Didn't have the time to." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his head. He had forgotten to tell Rose about what happened to Gwendalyn's race when they used up all of their magic.**

"**Sure you did. I am sure that you could have told her while I was asleep." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms. She wasn't really mad at the Doctor, just a little upset with him for not telling Rose about what happened to her race.**

"**Who are you? Rose demanded.**

"**I am Gwendalyn who else would I be?" She asked rolling her eyes.**

That is the little taste. Please review and let me know how I am doing and please tell me what you think of Gwendalyn so far. Until next time.


	4. Not In Naples

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Last of Her Kind. I want to thank those who have been following and reviewing this story so far. It really does mean a lot. I really am trying my best writing this story. I know I haven't revealed anything about Gwendalyn not really. But in the preview I did give a little give away that Gwendalyn doesn't look like herself. Rose doesn't know who she is. I am glad that some of you like Gwendalyn. I wanted to kind of make her a loveable and likable character. Which was something really hard to do. She is a very complex character that is for sure. I am also glad that some of you like the witch rebirth/regeneration. I had to make it a lot different than what the Time Lords did. I kind of thought that it wasn't fair that the Time Lords had a way of cheating death and not anyone else. It only seemed fair to have another race being able to do that. So the time Lords didn't have everything. I hope that you all continue to like Gwendalyn. Sadly she is going to be a bit well… I will let you see for yourself in this chapter. I don't want the romance between the Doctor and Gwendalyn to happen so quickly. I am trying to make it happen slowly. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can't tell you when the romance with Gwendalyn and the Doctor will begin, but I am certain that it will probably be soon. Yes, Rose is probably most likely going to get jealous of Gwendalyn's friendship with the Doctor. Without further ado Chapter 4 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 4**

Not In Naples

Gwendalyn's eyes shot open. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Not doing that again for while." She muttered to herself. She stood up and went to go and look for the Doctor and their blonde haired companion Rose. She walks in the room where the Doctor and Rose was at.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She looked at the Doctor. "You didn't explain it to her did you?"

"Didn't have the time to." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his head. He had forgotten to tell Rose about what happened to Gwendalyn's race when they used up all of their magic.

"Sure you did. I am sure that you could have told her while I was asleep." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms. She wasn't really mad at the Doctor, just a little upset with him for not telling Rose about what happened to her race.

"Who are you? Rose demanded.

"I am Gwendalyn who else would I be?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You aren't her."

Gwendalyn clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Of course I am. Since Doc here forgot to tell you what happens to my race when they run out of their magic…" She looked at him with a pointed look. Her hands were on her hips. She was beginning to tire of this. It wasn't nice of her to think that she was not Gwendalyn when she was and it wasn't fair that the Doctor really hadn't mentioned to Rose about what happened to her race when it came to changing.

"I thought it would have been easier to explain when you were awake." He said averting his eyes. He didn't like the idea that the last witch was upset with him. He knew that this was probably something that he was going to have to get use to. There was just going to be things that he was going to do that was going to upset her.

Gwendalyn clicked her tongue. "Alright… Hm. I'm rude aren't I?" She shook her head. She hated when she was rude. She was very very rude.

"And American." Rose pointed out. She was still in shock. Shock that Gwendalyn was no longer the same as before. She wanted the old Gwendalyn back. Not this rude American copy.

Gwendalyn chuckled lightly. "Of course with all the accents that I could've gotten it had to be American." She shook her head. She had truly wished that she had a different accent. Something that she wished didn't make her sound like she was out of place between the two the she was with.

"You don't look like you." Rose pointed out still very leery of her.

"Of course I wouldn't. I never look the same. Nor sound the same apparently." She shook her head. "It's been years since I changed." She rubbed the back of her head and felt her hair. It wasn't like her old hair. It was wavy. She turned her attention to the Doctor. "What do I look like now?" She questioned him with wide eyes. She wanted to know what she looked like. She never had the chance to look in the mirror to see what she had looked like. She kind of wished that she had done so. She was nervous of what she looked like.

The Doctor took her form in. She was no longer 5'8, but 5'6. Her straight red hair was replaced with wavy black locks that was longer than her red hair was. Instead of it reaching the upper part of her back it now reached the middle of her back. Her violet colored eyes had been replaced with a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Well?" She asked nervously. She really wanted to know what she looked like.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Black hair and blue eyes. Pale skin."

Gwendalyn moved around uncomfortably in her clothes. "Well I don't think my clothes work now with this body does it?"

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Sadly it doesn't." He really didn't want to admit it to her. But the fashion she wore now didn't match her at all. He had to admit that to her.

Gwendalyn looked at her red clad torso and black clad legs. "I suppose you're right." She shook her head. "I will let you decide on where we are going next while I change into something more suitable than this."

"You know where to go?"

"I am sure that I can find it on my own." She told him. She walked past him and patted him on the shoulder as she walked out of the main room to get to the dressing room on the Tardis.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn had found the room to change in and went through the clothes that the Tardis had. She shook her head at some of the clothes that was on the Tardis. "Wow…" She muttered to herself. She found something to wear at least that was suiting to her style. Well new style that was. She wasn't really sure if she would be able to find much due to the fact that it was kind of a pain to pick a new outfit to go with her new look. In all of her years it took her forever.

Gwendalyn picked out a tight black shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a red jacket. She looked in the mirror and took her form in. The Doctor had been right. She shook her head and threw her hair up into a high ponytail. Her bangs swept down the right side. She felt the Tardis jerk a little bit. "What the bloody hell." She shook her head. "Him and his flights." She made her way out of the room. She was going to have to figure out what the hell was going on. There was no way that the Doctor was having that much problem with the flight pattern.

DWDWDW

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled at Rose as Gwendalyn came back into the room.

"I'm holding this one down." Rose told him.

"Well, hold them both down."

"It's not going to work." She told him as she tried to stretch across the console.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes and pushed the button that needed to be held down. "For heaven's sake you really could've asked me."

"You weren't there." He shouted.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" He asked curiously. He really wanted to go there and dip his feet in culture.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. 1860? Why on earth would he want to go there. She had already lived through it. Going there again to live through one night or day again was something was just something that didn't happen.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

The three of them were tossed around once they had landed.

"Blimey!" Rose said putting her hand on her head.

Gwendalyn slowly sat up. "Damn."

"You're telling me. Are you alright?" He asked them both.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken."

"Fine." Gwendalyn said rubbing her head.

"Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked looking at him.

"I did it. Give the man a medal."

Gwendalyn stood up and shook her head. "You could've killed us Doctor." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Earth, Naples, December 24, 1860."

"That's so weird." Rose said looking at the Doctor. She was shocked to see that they were in a Christmas of another year. "It's Christmas."

"All yours." The Doctor said with a grin.

"But, it's like, think about it though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see the days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "A madman with a box." She said looking at him with a small smile upon her lips.

"Hey." He said looking at Gwendalyn.

She chuckled. She was just jabbing at him.

"It's not a bad life."

"Better with two. Come on, then." Rose said running towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"1860."

"No…" Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes. "I will see you shortly." Gwendalyn began walking away from him.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarbella."

Gwendalyn went back into the wardrobe. She shook her head. She was not surprised that Rose wanted to go out into the 19th century dressed the way that she was, but it still wasn't right. She knew that the girl was excited to look around and leave a foot step of her own in history. Gwendalyn slowly moved through the clothes that were right for this time period. She shook her head as she picked out a purple gown with black on it. She shook her head. "Never thought that I would see the day of me being back in a corset again."

"You've been in a corset before?" Rose asked coming into the room.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "Of course. I am old." She said rolling her blue eyes. "What would you expect really?" She asked as she looked at the hats. She needed to find a good hat to go with the dress that she had picked out. She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she looked at what she could wear with the dress. She finally picked a hat that worked well with it. She also found something that would keep her warm over the dress. "Pick something that won't stand out."

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course Gwendalyn would try to ruin her fun.

Gwendalyn slipped out and decided to get dressed in the outfit that she had picked.

DWDWDW

The Doctor was busy working under the console just to make sure that it was running properly.

Rose came out with the proper clothes that weren't in her eyes flashy for the time period.

"Blimey!"

"Don't laugh." Rose said shaking her head.

"You look beautiful, considering."

"Considering what?"

Gwendalyn came out. "That you're human." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper. Come on."

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine." Rose said opening the door and gingerly stepping out into the fresh fallen snow.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course she would want this."

The Doctor smiled and took a good look at his now dark haired companion. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. She looked very beautiful. More beautiful than what she did in her normal clothes.

The dress that Gwendalyn had picked fit her perfectly. Showing him that she indeed had a figure. The hat was a perfect choice. Perfect for the dress that she had chosen. A simple black hat that had a beautiful purple ribbon on it. "Well?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him. Her dark eyebrow quirked at the question that she was asking the time lord.

The Doctor cleared his throat. His cheeks were dusted over with pink. He had been staring at her for just a little bit too long. "You look beautiful."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Come on Doctor." She said holding her arm out to him.

He looped his arm with hers and the two of them came out of the Tardis. "Ready for this? Here we go. History."

The three of them walked through the streets.

The Doctor pulled Gwendalyn along with him. He needed to make sure that he had gotten the flight pattern right.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked looking over at him.

"I am just making sure that we are in the right place."

"And if we aren't?"

"Would it matter to our companion?"

Gwendalyn clicked her tongue against her teeth. She shook her head. "No, probably not. She's just happy that she gotten the chance to step into the past."

The Doctor nodded his head. He bought a paper to make sure that he hopefully had gotten the pattern right. It would have been bad if he didn't get it right. It would have made him look like a fool. A big one at that. He didn't want that. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of the blonde haired girl and black haired woman that had decided to travel with him. "I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care." Rose said with a smile.

"I told you." Gwendalyn said looking over at him. She patted his arm lightly.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

"Where are we?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him.

"It's Cardiff."

Rose stopped in her tracks. "Right."

Gwendalyn patted him on the arm again.

The Doctor looked down at her. "What?"

"We can't always be right." She told him with a small sad smile. "There has to be a reason of why we are here."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Perhaps you are right."

They heard screaming.

A woman with red hair and violet eyes turned away from the building and began to run away from it. Her dark skirts danced around her legs as she ran. She bumped into the Doctor. "Sorry." She said in a thick Irish accent before running away from him.

The Doctor grinned. "That's more like it!"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "I guess trouble always comes looking for us right."

The Doctor chuckled. "Of course."

Gwendalyn shook her head as the three of them ran to where the screams were coming from.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said joyfully.

Gwendalyn shook her head and removed herself from The Doctor's arm. She got onto the stage with the man that was standing there in shock.

The Doctor followed her. "Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor questioned the man that was on the stage.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust your satisfied, sir!"

"Oy it wasn't his fault." Gwendalyn said snapping at the man. Of all people to think that this problem was around the Doctor.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, Gwendalyn I'll get them!" Rose shouted at her two companions.

"Be careful!" The Doctor told her. He looked at the man. "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is Gwendalyn." He said introducing his black haired companion.

"Doctor? You look more like a navvy." The man said.

The Doctor picked at what he was wearing. "What's wrong with this jumper?"

Gwendalyn patted his arm. "There is nothing wrong with it Doctor."

The Doctor patted her hand. He saw the blue entity fly into one of the gas lights. His eyes widened. "Gas! It's made of gas."

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Let's go and find out where it came from." She said grabbing onto his hand. She wanted to figure out what that blue entity was. What ever it was she was interested in finding out what it was.

The Doctor realized that Gwendalyn was taking a page right out of his book. He was not expecting that. Not in the least bit. Perhaps she had picked it up when she regenerated, but that was unlikely. She probably had that deep down inside of her and it just woken up after all this time.

The two of them ran out.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled.

Gwendalyn groaned. "This is getting ridiculous." She was really getting tired of saving Rose. This made the third time that Rose had gotten herself into some kind of trouble and sending the two of them after her to make sure that she didn't get killed or hurt.

"You're telling me."

The two of them rushed towards a carriage.

"Does she always have to get into trouble?" Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "This has to be a record of getting into trouble."

"Says you. Trouble likes you too. Every companion that I have had always had trouble drawn to them. Because they weren't careful and follow my warnings."

"Hey it's not like trouble leaves you alone Doctor." Gwendalyn said picking up her skirts as they moved faster to the carriage. "Ever since I joined you that is all that has happened to me."

"You're not escaping me, sir, madam. What do you you know about that hobgoblin, hmmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" The man said following them.

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi, you. Follow that hearse!" The Doctor said helping Gwendalyn in first and following suit. The only reason why he helped her was because it was the right thing to do in that time. Plus he knew the dress that she wore was probably causing problems for her. He knew that she probably was wearing a corset. He didn't understand why women put themselves through so much torcher to look beautiful in gowns that they probably only wore once maybe twice.

"I can't do that, sir." The Driver said.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach."

"Oh just bloody great." Gwendalyn said scoffing.

The man looked at Gwendalyn like she was not a proper lady.

"Well, get in, then. Move!"

The man got into the carriage quickly.

The Doctor felt on edge.

Gwendalyn reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "Don't worry we will catch them."

"Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor shouted. He didn't want to lose them. Losing the hearse meant that they were going to lose Rose.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" The Driver asked.

"No! It is not!"

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked looking over the man with them.

"Dickens." Gwendalyn said softly. She was meeting one of the greatest men in history. She was surprised that she was meeting him now.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour."

"Dickens?" The Doctor asked looking at the man a little bit more closer.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes."

"The Charles Dickens?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn snapping at him. She hadn't meant to do that. It just kind of happened. She really didn't want him to think that she was cross with him. She really wasn't.

The Doctor looked at her and his cheeks flushed a little bit. He didn't mean to go overboard. Not like this.

"A little overboard there." She said shaking her head.

"Should I remove them, sir?"

"The Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all."

"Me too." Gwendalyn said with a small smile.

"Great Expectations, Oliver Twists and what's that other one, the one with the ghost?" The Doctor said snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"A Christmas Carol?" Charles asked looking at him.

"No, no, no the one with the trains."

"The Signalman." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. She had read that story many many times. She even enjoyed it a lot.

"Yes thank you." He said squeezing her hand. "Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius."

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The driver asked again looking back at the three of them.

"Er, no, I think they can stay." Charles said looking at the two of them. They didn't seem that dangerous.

"Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"A what? A big what?" The author asked confused.

Gwendalyn kicked the Doctor lightly in the leg.

"Ow." He jumped. He had to admit that she had quite a kick on her. More than what he had expected. The only person that he knew had a kick like that was Artemis. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't be thinking of her right now. He had to think of a way to get Rose back to the Tardis and back to the time that he had taken her from. He couldn't bear to see Rose killed. He hadn't even known her that long. Not really.

Gwendalyn gave the Doctor a pointed look.

The Doctor removed his hand from hers and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fan. Number one fan, that's me."

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" Charles asked even more confused.

"No," The Doctor said shaking his head. "it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit."

"I thought you said you were my fan?"

Gwendalyn kicked the Doctor again.

"Ow. Stop that Gwendalyn." The Doctor said locking his eyes with her blue ones.

Gwendalyn gave him another pointed look. She was beginning to tire of what he was rambling on about. They had something way more important to go after than talk about books.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Sorry about him. He is just excited." She looked at him. "Perhaps a little too much at this moment. His mouth sometimes like to run off with him."

Charles waved his hand at what Gwendalyn said. He didn't mind that. Not in the least bit."Who exactly is in that hearse?" He was curious of who they were going after due to the fact that this was the first time that he had to chase after a hearse.

"Our friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger." The Doctor said sadly. He felt bad that something else bad was happening to this girl. He didn't want to cause any more harm to her.

"Not just your fault. Mine too." Gwendalyn said locking her blue eyes with his. This was as much fault hers as it was his.

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Why are we wasting my talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift. The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Attaboy, Charlie."

"Nobody calls me Charlie."

"The ladies do." The Doctor said with a smile.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm your number one…"

"Number one fan." He said shaking his head.

Gwendalyn lightly shook her head. Men. They always had to have this air around them.

"Tell me Doctor how did you meet your lady wife?" He questioned looking at the two of them. He had to admit that he was curious of who he was talking to in the carriage.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. What the hell? She could only hope that Charles didn't think that they were husband and wife.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and saw that her pale cheeks were red. Really red. He shifted in his seat some. "Well... " He rubbed his neck.

"I am not his wife." Gwendalyn said not liking that idea in the least bit.

"She's my soon to be wife." He said with a small smile. He lied, but it was needed. It was very much so needed in this. If Charles would know that she was unmarried and not engaged then it would look bad on him and on her. So he was saving them both from the problem of being seen as wrong.

Gwendalyn looked up at him. She was giving him the what the hell look. She couldn't help, but what was going on in his mind. Hell even her own mind wouldn't come up with some bull shit story like he just had.

The Doctor gave her the play along with it was only hoping that Gwendalyn would play along with this. After all it had to be something believable. He could only hope that she would be willing to pull it off with him.

Gwendalyn force a smile on her lips. She didn't like this idea of pretending of being his fiancee when she was no such thing.

"You two make a lovely couple." He said looking at the two of them. He really did think that they looked good together. An outspoken man with a outspoken woman so to speak.

"Thank you." Gwendalyn said softly. She looked at the Doctor knowing that the two of them would have to have a small chat once everything was over. But she could always do a mental link with him. "_You are in trouble."_

"_Oh I figured that. We can talk about this later."_

"_You got that right Doctor." _

"_You can't be that mad."_

"_Oh, but I am. You should've asked me."_

"_But it wouldn't be right for you to be unmarried and being with an unmarried man. It only seemed like a good idea."_

"_Of course. Next time alert me."_

"_I will be sure to do that."_

Gwendalyn smiled at the Doctor. That was somewhat cleared up. For now. She still was going to have to smack him for it, but it depended on how things went.

They stopped outside of the funeral home that the hearse had went to.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor looked at one another. They could only hope that Rose was alright. Alive and not dead. They were after all her protectors and wanted to make sure that she was back home safe and sound. Then the two of them would continue on their travels alone, but together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 4. I hope that you all enjoyed this. A bombshell was dropped on Gwendalyn by the Doctor. She didn't seem none too happy with that did she? Please let me know what you think so far. Also who do you think the woman was that ran into the Doctor when there was a scream? If you can guess who it was that would be awesome to see who you guys think it is. I am not going to reveal who it is until a lot later. The next chapter will kind of show into the history of Gwendalyn. There is an event that makes her who she is. You will see a part of her that hasn't been seen so far. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon, but here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**The three of them went to the door.**

"**I got this." Gwendalyn said bringing her hand up and pounding loudly on the door.**

"**Very American." Charles said looking over at the Doctor.**

"**She is American."**

**A woman opened the door. Her eyes widened in seeing the three of them there. "I'm sorry. We're closed."**

"**Nonsense. Since when an Undertaker keep office hours?The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Charles said to the young woman.**

"**He's not in, sir." The woman said softly. She was trying to get these people to leave. She didn't want to see anyone else dead.**

I hope to have it up soon. I hope that you like what you have seen for Chapter 5. I hope to have it up soon. Please leave a review and the reviews actually help me post a lot sooner and give me the drive to want to continue posting this story. I have also decided to write The Day of the Doctor in it's own little fanfiction story. I think that it will probably be posted soon. Very soon. I think that it is a brilliant movie and hopefully will get it posted soon. I won't reveal how many Gwendalyn's will be in it though. It would seem fair to only just have that kept a secret. But I cannot wait to post it. Until next time.


	5. I Don't Do Seances

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of The Last of Her Kind. I am glad that you guys are really taking a liking to Gwendalyn. She really is my baby. I worked really hard on her to be a likeable character and it seems that I have done good with that. I have been waiting to post this chapter of the story. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter that is for sure. Without further ado chapter 5. Allons-y!

**Chapter 5**

I Don't Do Seances

The three of them went to the door.

"I got this." Gwendalyn said bringing her hand up and pounding loudly on the door.

"Very American." Charles said looking over at the Doctor.

"She is American."

A woman opened the door. Her eyes widened in seeing the three of them there. "I'm sorry. We're closed."

"Nonsense. Since when an Undertaker keep office hours?The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Charles said to the young woman.

"He's not in, sir." The woman said softly. She was trying to get these people to leave. She didn't want to see anyone else dead.

"Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once.' Charles told her.

The Doctor looped his arm with Gwendalyn's to make it look like that they were more of a couple.

Gwendalyn moved closer to the Doctor. She was making the point that she was his fiance. Well pretend one anyways. Just to look the part that the Doctor had put her into.

"I'm awfully sorry, Master Dickens, but that master's indisposed."

Gwendalyn nudged the Doctor as one of the gas laps flare.

He patted her arm gently in thanks. "Having trouble with your gas?" He questioned Gwyneth.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Charles questioned having also seen the gas lap flare.

The Doctor brought Gwendalyn inside past Gwyneth. Not caring about the protest from the young woman.

"You're not allowed inside, sir." Gwyneth tried again. She was trying her best to get them to not come in. She didn't want to see someone else die from what was going on.

Gwendalyn put her hand on the wall. She felt something moving.

The Doctor pressed his ear against the wall. "You feel that?" He whispered to her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Yes."

"There's something inside the walls." He looked around.

"Something…."

"The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas." The Doctor realized.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "And whatever it is… wants out and in the worst way."

He nodded his head.

Gwendalyn's head jerked when she heard pounding on the door. It had to have been Rose pounding on the door which meant that she had once again gotten into some kind of trouble. Big trouble all over again.

"Open the door!" Rose's yells were heard.

"That's her." The Doctor said.

"Shall we?" She asked looking at him.

He grabbed her hand. "Yes, we shall."

The two of them ran down the hallway to get to the door where Rose was. Hopefully they would find her alive. They both bumped into Sneed running down another one of the hallways trying to get to their companion. Their companion who always seemed to get into some kind of trouble. But then again trouble always seemed to find them. Always.

"How dare you, sir and madam." Sneed looked at the author. "This is my house."

"Shut up." Charles said following them.

"I told you." He snapped at Gwyneth.

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" Rose yelled.

The pounding got louder.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "This is where you come in." She said with a smile. It wouldn't have looked like she wasn't a lady which she was fairly good at playing at that moment.

The Doctor nodded his head and released his hold on Gwendalyn's hand. He kicked the door open. "I think this is my dance." He pulled Rose away from the corpse.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto Rose and put the teenager behind her. "You alright?"

Rose nodded her head.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." The author said in shock at what he was seeing.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi." He said to Rose.

"Hi. Who's your friend?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Charles Dickens."

"Okay."

Gwendalyn moved forward with the Doctor. She stood behind him. She looked at the two corpses trying to figure out who they were.

"My name's the Doctor and this is Gwendalyn. Who are you, then? What are you?" The Doctor asked looking at them.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us." The man said.

A loud scream was heard and they leave the bodies.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "A rift?"

"A rift." He told her with a nod of his head.

DWDWDW

Gwyneth pours tea for them.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose said snapping at the old man.

Gwendalyn shook her head. It was a natural reaction to what was going on.

"I won't be spoken to like this." Sneed said looking at Rose.

"Listen here she has every right. You drugged her." Gwendalyn said snapping at the man. Her blue eyes looking slightly deadly.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die!"

"Rose I think he gets the point." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

"So come on, talk!"

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs."

Gwendalyn cleared her throat.

"The er, dear departed starting getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Dickens said.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it the queerest thing, but they hang onto scraps."

Gwyneth puts a cup next to the Doctor on the mantlepiece beside him. "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." She looked at Gwendalyn. "Are you certain Miss that you don't want?"

"I thank you for the kind offer, but no thanks." She told her with a smile.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance., sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy." Dickens stated.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Well it seems we found trouble again." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Charles, you were there."

"I saw nothing, but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor snapped. He looked at Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new sir. Never seen anything like that." Sneed told the Doctor being honest with him.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" Rose asked looking at the two of them.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another."

"That's the cause of ghost stories." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed said.

Charles leaves the room and slams the door.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor confusion etched across her face.

"Echos in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

Gwendalyn pulled the Doctor's arm.

"What?" The Doctor asked looking down at her.

She locked her blue eyes with his. "You have to apologize to him." She told him.

He nodded his head. "Alright."

Gwendalyn held out her hand to him.

The Doctor took her hand and the two of them left to go and find Charles.

DWDWDW

They went to the Chapel of Rest. They watched Charles searching the coffin to find something.

Gwendalyn nudged him.

"Checking for strings?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms.

"Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."

"I cannot accept that."

"And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside and use it as a vehicle, just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it. Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

Gwendalyn moved forward. "Everyone sees the world differently." She told him.

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but exactly what they were, illusions. The real world is something else. I decided myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "I will leave you two boys for idle chit chat. I will make sure that Rose doesn't get into anymore trouble."

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Go on."

Gwendalyn went to go and find Rose. Hopefully the blonde hadn't gotten herself into trouble. She stopped when she heard Gwyneth talking to Rose. She stopped when she saw the young maid talking to Rose.

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf." Gwyneth jumped back from Rose. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss."

"It's alright." Rose said to Gwyneth.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

Gwendalyn felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the Doctor.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" He asked looking at the young maid.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with the spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a seance."

Gwendalyn back away from him. "You're joking."

The Doctor looked at her. "No, I'm not."

Gwendalyn felt herself pale. No. She couldn't. No.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked at the five of them around the table.

"You won't join us?" Rose asked looking at her.

"No. I will leave you to the seance." She told them. "I will be away. I can't." She picked up the hem of her skirt and left the room. She just couldn't allow herself to be around another seance. Not after what had happened to her. She sat outside of the room trying not to listen to what was going on in the other room. She closed her eyes thinking back years ago. Years ago when everything had gone wrong for her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head and saw The Doctor there. "What?"

"We're finished." He told her softly.

"Who were they?"

"The gleth."

"Something isn't right here Doctor. There is something off."

He took her hand in his. "It will be fine." He told her. "Come on." He said leading her into the room.

"It's all right. You just sleep." Rose said softly to her.

"But my angels, miss. They cam, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth asked.

"They do need you Gwyneth. You're their only chance of survival."

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose snapped at the Doctor. "Drink this." She said handing a cup to Gwyneth.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "What's this about?" She questioned softly.

"You didn't listen?"

"No. I tuned it out." She told him softly. She didn't want to tell him right there because well it was in the past. And well she didn't want Rose to know.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked looking at the Doctor.

"Aliens." He said looking at Sneed.

"Like foreigners, you mean?"

"Pretty foreign, yes. The most foreigner people that you would meet." Gwendalyn said trying to explain the best that she could.

"From up there." He said pointing up. He was hoping that he would get the point.

Gwendalyn put her hand on his arm knowing fully well enough that Sneed wasn't going to get it. At least not at any time soon.

"Brecon?"

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They only can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Charles said.

"They're not having her." Rose snapped. She didn't like the idea that they would be using Gwyneth for something so dangerous. At least in her eyes and plus the use of corpses was something that she was against.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose with a quirked eyebrow. "And what gives you the power to say that?"

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she becomes part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." The Doctor said looking at Rose. He had a feeling that he had made a mistake in bringing Rose along.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens said in wonder.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor said.

Gwendalyn bit her lip. "We just have to tread careful."

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people." Rose said outraged.

"Why not? It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though, I can."

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death."

"Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor snapped at her.

Gwendalyn looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to say that to her. Not like that.

"That's different. That's…"

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get use to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"Rose they are living creatures just like we are. We know what it is to be the last. We won't put that on another race." Gwendalyn said looking at her. "We wouldn't want to be responsible for another race being wiped out."

"I don't care. They're not using her." Rose shouted.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked looking at Rose.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on."

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I am stupid."

"That's not fair."

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." The Doctor said looking at her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me."

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most ghost have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." He said looking at the Doctor.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asked softly.

Gwendalyn rubbed her arm. "I guess that is the place we go then." She said looking at the Doctor. "Shall we go?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn covered her mouth as they walked into the cold basement.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." The Doctor said taking Gwendalyn's hand in his. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to handle this too well. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact here weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." He said snapping his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Dickens said looking over at him.

"Here they come." Rose said softly.

A Gelth come out of a gas lamp by the door and stands under the stone archway. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor and his wife. Praise them."

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose said looking at the creature that was standing there.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

The Doctor felt Gwendalyn's grip on his hand tightened on his. He looked over at her. "What?"

"We have to tread carefully." She told him softly.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth said looking at the Doctor.

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here, beneath the arch."

"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth said softly going under the arch and standing there inside of the Gelth.

"You don't have to do this." Rose said.

"My angels." Gwyneth said.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth said.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth said calling out to them.

"Bridgehead establishing."

Gwyneth opens her mouth and a blue gas comes out.

"She has given herself to the gelth. The bride is open. we descend."

The blue light disappeared and it turned red.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said with wide eyes.

"The Gelth will come through in force." It said harshly.

"You said that you were few in number." Dickens said.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

The dead begin to get up.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg you." Sneed said pleading with the girl.

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose yelled.

A corpse snapped his neck. A gelth zooms into his mouth.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong?" The Doctor said softly.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "You think? Oh no it went really wrong." Gwendalyn said to him.

"What ever you do just don't."

"I know."

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." Sneed said.

"No." Dickens said.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor yelled.

"Four more bodies. Covert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

Rose, Gwendalyn, and the Doctor were backed up against a metal gate.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so…" He runs out of there leaving Gwendalyn, The Doctor, and Rose alone.

Gwendalyn moved herself and pulled them both behind the gate closing it.

""Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lived for the Gelth."

"I trusted you. We pitied you!" The Doctor shouted.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "I am sorry." She said softly. She brought her hands up and they glowed purple. She shot a few purple blasts towards the Gelth to try to back them up.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Not while we're alive."

"Then live no more."

Rose gasped. "But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. The both of you. I am sorry."

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?"

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you both here."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Rose said to him.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't travelling alone any more." Gwendalyn said looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."

"It can't be worse than what I have gone through." Gwendalyn told him. She didn't even look into his eyes. She couldn't. She wasn't going to tell him what had happened to her. Not yet.

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose said softly.

"And that is the worst thought to have." Gwendalyn said with a shiver.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asked the two of them.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Yes." Gwendalyn said.

"Together?"

"Yeah." The two aliens replied.

They took each others hands.

"I'm so glad I met you two." He told them.

"Me too."

"I am glad that I could finally see you again Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

Charles came into the room. "Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What are you doing?"

"Turn it all on. Flood the place."

"Brilliant. Gas."

"What? So we choke to death instead?" Rose questioned.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like…"

"Poison from a wound." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

The corpses leave Rose, The Doctor, and Gwendalyn and they stumble towards Charles.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor called ripping the gas pipe from the wall.

"Nice." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor with a smile. She was glad that he had thought about pulling the pipe out. He was one of the strongest people that she knew.

The gelths leave the corpses screaming.

"It's working." Charles said.

The three of them coming out of the alcove that they had to hide in.

"Gwyneth send them back. They lied. They're not angels." The Doctor told her.

"Liars?" Gwyneth said looking at them.

"Look at us. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the 'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor pleaded with her. He had to right the wrong that he had done.

"I can't breathe." Rose said.

"Charles get them out of here."

"No." Gwendalyn said. She looked at Charles. "Get Rose out of here."

"I'm not leaving her." Rose said.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth said.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth takes a box of matches from her apron pocket.

"You can't!" Rose said in shock.

"Leave this place!"

"Rose, get out now. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!"

"What about…"

"Just go Rose." Gwendalyn told her.

Rose and Charles escape from the building.

"Come on, leave give that to me." The doctor said softly.

Gwendalyn saw black spots forming in her vision.

Gwyneth doesn't move.

The Doctor feels for a pulse on her neck. He knew that this was the end. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He turns quickly and grabs Gwendalyn's hand.

The two of them ran out of the morgue. The two of them went through the hallways that they needed to go through to get out of there. They get out of the building and it exploded sending the two of them flying.

The Doctor landed on Gwendalyn.

"Ow…"

The Doctor got up off of her. "I am sorry Gwendalyn." He helped her up off of the ground.

Gwendalyn dusted her dress off. "It's fine."

"She didn't make it." Rose said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child." Charles said.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The Doctor told Rose. He knew that it probably upset her that Gwyneth had died.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor and Gwendalyn."

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."

"But maybe it is for the best." Gwendalyn said softly.

DWDWDW

The four of them stood in front of the Tardis.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor said as he unlocked the Tardis.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked the author.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. There is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up." The Doctor said looking at him.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just stated. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked looking at the author.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. A small smile came to her lips. "It will be a story Rise."

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks." Rose shakes his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you."

"Thank you." Gwendalyn said kissing his cheek lightly.

"But, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed."

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

The Doctor looked his arm around Gwendalyn. He looked back at Charles. "Just a friend passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?"

"Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Forever. Right. Shed. Come on, Rose, Gwendalyn."

"In the box? The three of you?"

"Down boy. See you."

The three of them went in.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked softly still confused.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh, no. He was so nice."

"Yes, but it has to be this way." Gwendalyn said softly.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The Doctor said with a smile.

The three of them were off again. Going through time and space again.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "I'm going to go and change." She said before leaving Rose and the Doctor.

"Gwendalyn wait." He called after her.

She stopped and took her hat off of her head. "Yeah?"

"What happened back there. When we had the seance?"

"I was in Salem." She told him. She turned on her heel and walked towards the changing room.

The Doctor took a deep breath. Salem. When in Salem were you? He needed to find that out.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat in her room in the Tardis. The room that the Tardis had given to her. She was reading an old book from her homeland. She heard a knock on the door. She looked up from the book. "I know it is you Doctor. You can come in."

The doctor came into her room. "Salem?" He asked softly looking at her.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh and put the book down on the table. She ran her hand through her black hair. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath that was fairly shaky. She looked up at him. "Salem. The 1660's."

His blue eyes widened. "The Witch Trials?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I was burned at the stake for witchcraft." She bit her lip and looked down at the ground ashamed. She didn't want to admit that she was killed. Actually killed in front of people. Her magic was able to save her long enough and make it look like she was burned. Thank god, but still. It was something that she was ashamed of.

The Doctor saw her shaking. He knew that she was trying to keep her emotions in check and that wasn't working for her. Not now. He moved across the room and pulled her into his arms.

Gwendalyn's head was on his chest listening to his two hearts beating.

"Listen to me Gwendalyn no one will hurt you like that again." He told her softly. He hoped that he would be able to keep her calm. It was the only thing that had mattered to him was her and making sure that she was safe and sound.

"You can't protect me all of the time."

"I couldn't protect her. Not after what I had done." He told her softly. "Let me protect you. I couldn't be the person to bring you to your death."

She pulled away from him a little bit. "You wouldn't be responsible for it. I would be. Like you said dangers will always come to us and if I get involved like I did the last time. I think of it as a payment. After all… lives should be spared. My life well…"

"Don't you dare finish that."

Gwendalyn quirked her eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me and promising to protect me. Is it because I am like Artemis?"

The Doctor's jaw clenched. He wasn't expecting her to say that name like that.

"That's the reason isn't it." She shook her head. "Doctor we are that last of our kinds. We have to do right." She said softly. "Protect each other when we need to, but I am telling you, you don't have to protect me. I'm not a china doll."

"I know." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will try to keep myself out of trouble. But can't really say the same if the trouble comes to us."

The Doctor chuckled. He saw the age in her eyes. Perhaps maybe just maybe he would figure out who Gwendalyn really was and how she came to escape the fate of Helmos. But right now he wasn't going to look too far into it. He was going to allow her to get some rest. That was the only thing that he thought was wise. "You should try and get some rest." He told her softly. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You should rest too." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "I don't need sleep that often. But you have had a long day. You should rest."

She nodded her head. "Good night Doctor."

"Good night Gwendalyn." He said before removing himself completely away from her and going to the door. "I will be in the main room if you need anything."

Gwendalyn smiled at him. "Okay."

The Doctor opened the door and left her to do whatever she was going to do. Perhaps one day one day soon he would be able to figure out who she truly was. And that was going to be an adventure for him and he couldn't wait for it to happen. Perhaps she would be able to answer questions for him that he didn't have answers for.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of The Last of Her Kind. Please tell me what you think of it. I would love to know how I am doing. I am trying to keep the 9th Doctor true to his form of what is seen in the series. I don't want to make him too out of character because well that wouldn't be good. Not in the least bit. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing please. I love reading reviews and they keep me moving to write the next bit of the story. I have up until Episode 7 planned so far and there is going to be a lot of information in those chapters and there is also a purely original chapter coming up soon. You guys don't mind me doing little previews of what to come? I enjoy giving my little previews of what is to come. Here is a little preview of what is to come in the next chapter.

**The Tardis appeared in Powell Estate. The three of them get out.**

**Rose looked around. "How long have I been gone?"She asked looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn.**

"**About twelve hours." The Doctor said crossing his arms.**

"**Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." Rose said to the two of them before walking.**

"**What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor asked looking at her.**

"**I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours. No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you two disappear."Rose said goes towards her flat.**

**The Doctor looked over at Gwendalyn. "And what about you? Where are you going to go? Are you going to go back to your flat and get your things and bring them to the Tardis?" He asked hopeful. His eyes had a pleading look to them. He was hoping that she was going to continue travelling with him. **

I hope you enjoyed the little taste of Chapter 6. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Part 1 of Aliens of London. It is going to be an interesting two chapters that I will be writing. I hope that I will be updating soon. I know I have to be working on my other stories that I have up, but I am on writer's blocks for those ones. I will hopefully be out of those writer's blocks soon. Until next time.


	6. Never Been Punched By A Mother

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6. I am glad that I am keeping people in character. It really means a lot to me. I couldn't wait to get started on this chapter. I really couldn't. I wanted to write is as soon as I started getting reviews for the last chapter. I just couldn't help it. I actually got it all written in one day. Which is really surprising to me because normally I don't get chapters written this quickly. But then again I have writer's blocks for the other stories that I have on here. So might as well update the one that I don't have a writer's block for now. I am glad that you guys are loving it so far. I hope that you guys will like this chapter. This one is going to be a chapter that well… lets just say that reveals something after he had been socked by Jackie. Also I know that you guys have been guessing that Gwendalyn is Artemis. Well I am not revealing who she is just yet. You will be finding out soon enough who she is. I like having some suspense when I write. It only seems fair. Also I changed a little bit of the first part from the little preview that I had given in the last chapter. Without further ado Chapter 6. Allons-y!

**Chapter 6**

Never Been Punched By A Mother

The Tardis appeared in Powell Estate. The three of them got out of it and into the streets.

Gwendalyn stuck her hands in her pockets.

Rose looked around. "How long have I been gone?"She asked looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn. She was curious because well she had an amazing time so far travelling with the two of them.

"About twelve hours." The Doctor said crossing his arms. Thinking that sounded about right and that he had gotten the flight pattern right.

"Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." Rose said to the two of them before walking away from the two of them.

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor asked looking at her.

Rose stopped for a minute. What was she going to tell her mother? She didn't know what she could tell her mother. "I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours. No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you two disappear."Rose said going towards her flat.

The Doctor looked over at Gwendalyn. "And what about you? Where are you going to go? Are you going to go back to your flat and get your things and bring them to the Tardis?" He asked hopeful. His eyes had a pleading look to them. He was hoping that she was going to continue travelling with him. After all the danger he had put her through. He thought that she would want to stop travelling with him. She had regenerated while with him. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to continue to travel with him.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "I hardly owned much." She shook her head. It was sad that she didn't own much and she hated admitting it. She stuck her hands into her pockets of her jeans that she wore. She didn't care about the stuff that she had left behind in her apartment. After all it would probably just take too much room up.

The Doctor noticed something. An old poster. Now that was odd. It looked like it had been up there for a while. Now that really was out of place and not normal.

Gwendalyn saw the confusion etched across his face. "Doctor is there something wrong?" She knew that there was something wrong. But whatever it was she didn't like seeing it etched across the Doctor's face. It concerned her more than it should of.

The Doctor walked over to it and flattens it. His eyes widened. This was not good. Not good at all. This meant that they were probably in major trouble if Rose had gotten to her family before they got to her.

Gwendalyn looked at it as well. "Well that is unexpected." She said as she read it as well. They had been gone for a year and that meant that there was trouble brewing. "Why can't we just have a day where we aren't going to be in some kind of trouble." She said furrowing her brows. She hated it when things like this happened. It would have been nice if they could have had a nice relaxing day, but no that would not be happening for them anytime soon.

"Won't you be in trouble?" He questioned her. He had taken her away for a year as well. He was hoping that he hadn't gotten her in trouble as well. He couldn't bear to have his two companions in trouble with work or family concerning Rose.

"With who?" She asked looking at him. She was a little thrown off with the question. She wasn't expecting him to ask that question.

"Don't you have a job?" He asked looking at her. He looked right into her blue eyes. He was trying to read her to figure out some information about her. Did she have a job? If she did then she was probably fired and ruled out as missing as well.

"No, actually." She said shaking her head. She had been fired from her job because she hated the job that she had. She hated writing for the paper. It was usually of fake stories and nothing really real.

"Friends?" He asked hoping that she wasn't as alone as he was. If she was then he was glad that he had taken her along with him.

"No. Can't be friends with humans that well." She told him softly rubbing her red clad arm. "They didn't like what I was back then and I certainly didn't want to put myself through that again."

He felt bad that she didn't have any friends. But he was there with her now and he would be her friend. "We need to tell Rose." He said running towards the building.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh and ran after him. This was all her life was going to be now. All the running. She felt his hand grab onto hers and the two of them ran up the stairs. "You got the flight pattern wrong didn't you?" She asked as the two of them ran up the stairs. She should have known that he had gotten the flight pattern wrong. With the way he was acting, she knew he had. Which was bad.

"I did. But Rose isn't going to know that. I have to stop her before she gets there."

"Now she is if her family hugs her to death." She told him. "Parents are really protective of their children."

The two of them ran into the flat. Damn they were too late.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." The Doctor said looking at her.

Gwendalyn tried to catch her breath. God she really needed to get longer legs. She really wished she wasn't shorter than her last regeneration. But it was always a dodgy process.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn stood next to the Doctor with her arms crossed. She was listening to Rose Tyler's mother yelling and getting her anger out in ways that she never thought that a human would.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she say. Travelling." Rose's mother shouted in anger.

Gwendalyn looked over at the Doctor. She wondered how he could stand this woman's yelling. She certainly couldn't. She sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"That's what I was doing." Rose told her mother again. She really couldn't tell her mother the truth. Not really. She would be put in bedlam if she ever told. People would think she was insane.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another." Her mother said outraged.

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just forgot." Rose said softly. She had never meant to worry her mother. Not like this. But she was enjoying her travels with The Doctor and Gwendalyn. She wanted to see more, but she wasn't so sure if her mother would be able to handle her disappearing again.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Her mother pleaded with her.

Gwendalyn cleared her throat.

Jackie turned sharply to them.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion." The Doctor said rubbing his arm.

Gwendalyn gave him a sharp look. Companion really? Didn't he know that they would think that it was a sexual relationship? Probably not.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The cop asked.

"No." The three of them said at the same time.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty Five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor." He said looking at Jackie. He wasn't pretending to be a doctor. He actually was The Doctor.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Jackie punched the Doctor.

Gwendalyn gave her a sharp look. "That was rude of you Mrs. Tyler." She was really beginning to hate this woman. She was becoming quite annoying.

"You're American." Jackie bit out.

"Yes, so wonderful for you to point out. Yes, I am American so what. And I his companion as well. And his friend." She grabbed onto his arm. She looked at Rose. "I'll leave you two to it then." She said softly. She led him out of there. She couldn't take it any more of that woman. She was afraid that she would do something that she would later regret.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek. Damn that woman did have an arm on her. He hadn't expected it to hurt like that.

She took him on the top of the building. "Let me look at it." She told him. She wanted to make sure that he was alright. After all with the way that the hit sounded. It sounded like the woman had quite a pack behind her hand.

He looked away from her. "It's fine." He didn't want her to see it because he was embarrassed that it had happened.

Gwendalyn took his hand and moved it from his face. She winced when she saw that it was beginning to show up. She shook her head and brought her hand up to his face. Her hand began to glow purple. She pressed it lightly on his cheek palm open against his flesh. She shook her head as she healed him. She removed her hand from his cheek. "You know you kind of deserved the punch to the face." She said, as she sat down looking at him.

He looked at her and saw the laughter dancing in her eyes. "In 900 years I have never been hit by someone's mother."

"Oh? Never? You never had that problem with other companion's mothers?" She asked looking at him. She was actually surprised that he hadn't had problems with companion's mothers.

"No, never." He said shaking his head. He thought for a moment. "Although there was one time that I was hit by someone's father." He said sadly at the thought. He was remembering that day very well that he had gotten hit by someone's father. He really wished that he didn't bring it up.

Gwendalyn raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Someone's father? Really?"

"Yes, Artemis's father hit me for taking her away from Helmos when we were kids. He thought that it wasn't right for a princess to be travelling through time." He said smiling fondly when he said her name and having the memory of her returning to him.

Gwendalyn looked over at him as he rubbed his face at the memory. "He didn't think that she shouldn't travel time?"

The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. She was going to allow him to talk about this? "You want me to continue talking about this?"

Gwendalyn offered him a small smile. She crossed her legs at the ankles. "Why not?" She asked him softly. She tilted her head to the side. "After all it is something that makes you, well you." She didn't mind him talking about it. It really did make him who he was.

The Doctor smiled. He thought that he would push her off by talking about Helmos and the Princess that he had lost years ago.

Gwendalyn swung her legs back and forth. "So tell me, Doctor. Why did he think it wasn't wise for her to travel with you?" She wanted to hear the story that he had to tell.

The Doctor leaned back against the wall that she sat upon. "Well… he wanted her to learn what she could. It was possible that she would become Queen. But she wanted adventures. She had met me when we were both young and well… she had told me that she wanted adventures. I promised her that I would take her on some and well… the Witches well they didn't like flying. At least not through time and space." He shook his head.

Gwendalyn smiled a small smile. "So he hit you after she had come back?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I had gotten the flight pattern wrong and she had been gone for six months instead of just a few hours."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Well now I can see why." She shook her head. She began to wonder if he had ever passed his test in flying a Tardis.

Rose came out and let out a soft sigh. "I really am sorry about that." She told them. She really felt bad that her mother had hauled off and hit him. She didn't think that her mother had it in her.

The Doctor shook his head. He didn't want to hear her apologizing for what her mother had done. After all it was a normal reaction for a parent to do that. Always.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "Did she finally calm the bloody hell down?" Her American accent made it sound strange. Her saying a normal British saying.

Rose laughed lightly. It sounded strange hearing bloody hell from an American Gwendalyn. She wouldn't dare tell the woman that though. It would probably send her off the deep end.

"What's so funny?" Gwendalyn said demanding to know what was so damn funny.

"You saying bloody hell." Rose pointed out. She asked. So she had to tell the black haired woman the truth.

Gwendalyn shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help it that I sound American now." She clicked her tongue against her teeth. She had just gotten a bad draw.

Rose took a seat next to Gwendalyn. "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?"

"Middling." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

Rose looked at Gwendalyn. "What about you?"

"Hectic." Gwendalyn said with a little laugh. "But middling."

"You're useless. The both of you are." Rose said shaking her head. She wanted to know more. She really hoped that they had enjoyed it, but they said it was middling. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked looking at her.

Rose let out a soft sigh. "I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, she's not coming with us."

"No chance."

"I think I would hex her." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "She is like a harpy."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "I don't do families."

"She slapped you!" Rose said looking over at him laughing lightly.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Your face." Rose said laughing lightly.

"It hurt!" He said defending himself.

"Did hurt." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

"You're so gay. When you say nine hundred years?"

"That's my age."

"You're nine hundred years old?"

"Yeah."

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist." Rose looked at Gwendalyn. "And what about you? How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" Gwendalyn questioned curious of what the 19 year old would say.

"Late 20's." Rose said looking over the woman. Yes, that had to be around the age she was.

Gwendalyn chuckled. "I'm older than that though. I am 897 years old." She said looking over at Rose. She hated admitting how old she actually was. Because it was just stating how old she was. And she was getting up there in age. She was getting really old. And she was already in her newest regeneration.

"Oh wow…" Rose said in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Not in the least bit. She had no idea that Gwendalyn was that old. She looked good for 897 years old.

The Doctor looked over at Gwendalyn. It just had to be a coincidence that she was the same age as… no he couldn't think about her now. She couldn't be her. It had been too long and he had a link to her. A big link with her. A link that couldn't be severed. And he couldn't feel that link. She was gone. That was why he couldn't think about her. His mind kept going back to when he couldn't save her. And he really did want to save her.

A deep horn sounds and a spaceship flies over their heads.

Gwendalyn stood up. "What the hell?" Gwendalyn said with wide blue eyes. Now this was something that was history in the making. Very much so.

They watch a black plume of smoke come up from where it had crashed.

"Oh, that's just not fair." Rose said looking with wide eyes. It really wasn't fair. Not in the least bit. It wasn't fair that they were getting to see this now.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Now shall we go and see." She asked looking over at the Doctor with a smile.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes."

The three of them rushed down the stairs. Perhaps they would be able to get there before anything had happened.

DWDWDW

They get down to the streets.

"It's blocked." The Doctor said looking at the two of them.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose said looking at them.

Gwendalyn groaned. "And we can't draw attention to ourselves by trying to get in there."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn shook her head lightly. "Of course you would think that this was fantastic. Causes a frenzy though."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Nope."

"Do you recognise the ship?"

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I be you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us."

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No." There was no way that they were going to take the Tardis there. It would send everyone into a tizzy. It wouldn't be good to say the least.

"What?"

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top." The Doctor said to Rose.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice."

Gwendalyn scoffed.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yep." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

"Yes, we are."

"We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV." Rose said pointing it out to them.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn and the Doctor sat together watching the television. They were going to try and get as much information as they needed. They needed to piece this together. And hopefully piece it together fast.

Rose looked over at the two of them. She tilted her head to the side. She was curious about why the two of them were sitting together. Perhaps it was because they didn't want to be near anyone else, but themselves.

"_Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central reinforcements are drafted from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency had been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."_

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course there would be panic. They aren't going to be use to aliens."

The Doctor patted her jean clad knee.

Gwendalyn shut her mouth when he did so.

"_The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on the screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." _

"They really are taking this to the bank." Gwendalyn said sitting back in the chair that she was in with the Doctor.

"Well it is new to them." The Doctor whispered in her ear. "We are use to it. They aren't."

Gwendalyn bit her lip knowing that was true. Her cheeks were a little pink from him whispering in her ear.

"_The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."_

Jackie brings a drink for her friend and Rose, but not to the black haired woman and the Doctor. Still fairly upset with the both of them. "I've got no choice."

"You've broken your mother's heart." Jackie's friend said.

"I'm not going to make either of them welcomed." Jackie said rather rudely.

Gwendalyn glared at the blonde haired woman. She really wanted to shut her up.

"I cradled her like a child."

"Oi, I'm trying to listen." The Doctor said from where he was sitting.

Gwendalyn patted him on the leg.

The Doctor looked at her and placed his hand on the top of hers.

"_His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment."_

"_They've found a body. It's unconfirmed. But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the space craft."_

"Oh, guess who asked me out. Billy Crewe." Jackie said to no one in particular. She just wanted to talk about who recently asked her out.

"_Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extraterrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being…."_

The television changed to another channel. Something that the Doctor didn't want to watch.

The Doctor was fighting with a toddler that was sitting in his lap.

Gwendalyn stood up and brushed her legs off. She took the remote and handed it to him. She gently picked up the toddler. She went and looked for his mother. She handed him back to his mother.

"Thank you." His mother said softly.

Gwendalyn smiled. "Welcome." She walked back over to the Doctor. "You could have asked me."

"I didn't think…"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "It's fine." She told him with a small smile.

"_Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river."_

"Go on." The Doctor said hoping that he would get more answers.

"You are impatient." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"I just want to know."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I know."

"_I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out to the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls."_

"_Mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and. Hold on. Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission. On the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hard the most important person right now."_

Gwendalyn stands up. "Shall we?"

The Doctor stood up and dusted his pants off. "Yes."

The two of them walked out of the flat.

"Too many of them." Gwendalyn said rubbing her red clad arms.

"You did fine though."

Gwendalyn smiled at him. "I am glad that you think so."

Rose came out and looked at the two of them. "And where do you think you two are going?"

"No where." The Doctor said looking at Rose. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all. And Gwendalyn was nice enough to come with me."

Rose crossed her arms. "Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering."

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race."

"Hey." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "I've been here for years."

The Doctor shook his head. "They didn't know you were alien."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Okay point proven."

"I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." The Doctor said with a smile. "You don't need us. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

"Promise that the two of you won't disappear?"

"Tell you what." The Doctor reached into his pocket. He pulled out a key. "Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He grabbed Gwendalyn's hand and the two of them walked towards the Tardis.

"You know we lied to her." Gwendalyn pointed out.

"It had to be done. We wouldn't have been able to get very far with her with us."

"You want to get a closer look at that body."

"Yes."

"I figured. We think alike then." She said with a smile.

"Besides Rose needed time with those who came to see her."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "She has a lot of people in her life. People who really care for her." She said sadly. She was glad to know that Rose had such wonderful people in her life.

"Hey you alright?" He asked concerned about her.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Fine."

"You sound like you are having flashbacks."

"Any one would have flashbacks. I knew that I would. Remember we are the last of our kind. We will always be lonely."

"Not lonely. You have me."

Gwendalyn smiled. "And you have me."

The two of them got into the Tardis.

"Shall we go and get the information we need?" The Doctor asked her.

"Oh yes. Let's find out what this is all about." She said with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor smiled at her answer. He pressed the buttons that he needed to press so the two of them could go to the hospital that they needed to go to. They needed to get a good look at that body that was in that wreckage.

They didn't even know that Mickey was running towards the Tardis when they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 6. I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I enjoyed writing this chapter. What did you guys think of the story that The Doctor told Gwendalyn about being slapped by the Princess's father? Here is a little taste of the next chapter. Enjoy.

**The two of them got out of the Tardis. **

**Gwendalyn looked at him. "Nice landing."**

**He pulls out his sonic and uses it on the door. "Shush." He tells his screw driver. **

**Gwendalyn shook her head. "Just 'lovely." She said as she noticed that they had just walked into a room full of Red Berets. **

**A woman screamed loudly causing them to to jump.**

"**Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!"**

**The two of them run towards where the screams had come from.**

I hope you enjoy the little taste of the next chapter. I will hopefully update soon. Oh before I forget I am opening up prompts for this story for now. But I will also have the prompts open for the other stories that go with Last of the Witches. So you can send a prompt in of what you would like to see and I will write it. I am just curious of what you guys will come up for prompts for me. Until next time.


	7. So We Lied

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of The Last of Her Kind. I was excited to get to this chapter because it means that I am finished with Aliens of London and getting closer and closer to Bad Wolf and Jack Harkness. I can't wait until I get to those episodes. It will be an awesome ride that is for sure. We will also be getting deeper into Gwendalyn's character by that time as well. But we get to see some reactions to Gwendalyn and the Doctor being missing and Rose realizing that they had left. Also there is a little scene in here that I couldn't wait to write. Interaction between Mickey and Gwendalyn. It is also something that you would probably not be expecting. We know that Gwendalyn is a little bit of a firecracker. We will get to see how much in this chapter she truly is. I enjoyed writing this chapter that is for sure. I hope that you enjoy. Without further ado Chapter 7. Allons-y!

**Chapter 7**

So We Lied

The two of them got out of the Tardis.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Nice landing."

He pulls out his sonic and uses it on the door. "Shush." He tells his screw driver.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Just lovely." She said as she noticed that they had just walked into a room full of Red Berets.

A woman screamed loudly causing them to to jump.

"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!"

The two of them run towards where the screams had come from.

"Let's hope that this doesn't get us into trouble." She told him as the two of them ran with those of the corps following them. Trouble always did seem to find them. Ever since she had joined the Doctor she doubted that trouble wouldn't be so far away. But she wouldn't admit it that she loved trouble. She loved the thrill that it gave.

"Well if it does…"

"Trouble always flocks to us like flies…." Gwendalyn snapped at him. She hadn't meant to be rude, but it always seemed to come out that way at the moment.

"Right I know."

The two of them ran into the morgue.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." The Doctor ordered.

Gwendalyn shivered. She wouldn't admit it that she kind of loved it when the Doctor took control. But she wouldn't dare tell him that. It would make his ego much bigger.

The Doctor saw that they didn't move. "Do it."

The two of them looked at the woman who was hiding.

"I swear it was dead." The woman said looking up at the two of them. She was surprised that it was even still alive.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?"The Doctor asked looking down on her. He was stating the most obvious things that could happen.

A clatter was heard against the metal.

Gwendalyn looked towards the metal cabinets. "Doctor. It's coming from there." Gwendalyn said moving towards it slowly.

"Right." The Doctor gestured to a soldier outside the door to kneel by the woman. The Doctor moved towards the cabinets. He got on his hands and knees.

Gwendalyn got onto her knees.

The two of them looked and saw a pig behind the filing cabinet.

"Hello." The Doctor said with a smile. His voice was soft so he didn't scare it. That was the last thing that they needed.

"It's alright." Gwendalyn said softly holding her hand out to it. "We're not going to hurt you."

The pig runs out of it's hiding place. It was wearing a spacesuit. It was scared whitless. It really didn't know who to trust.

"Don't shoot!" He ordered the soldier that was in the room.

"Just great. Just what I wanted to do. Going chasing down that thing." Gwendalyn said grumbling.

"Come on let's go."

The two of them got onto their feet and went after the pig.

Bang.

The two of them came out.

Gwendalyn gasped. Someone had fired and hit the poor creature that they were trying to make sure that they didn't kill.

"What did you do that for? It was scared. It was scared." The Doctor demanded.

Gwendalyn pushed past the Doctor and went to look at the creature that had been shot at.

The general looked on in shock. He didn't know that the pig creature was supposed to not be shot at.

Gwendalyn kneeled down next to it and soothingly ran her hand over it's head. She looked up at the Doctor and then to the soldier that had shot it. "You killed it." She said softly. Her voice had a sharp edge to it too. She looked down at it and ran her hand over it's head again. Her black hair hung over her shoulder as she did so. She softly hummed a tune trying to calm herself down.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was having a hard time with this due to the fact that she was the last of her kind like he was the last of his. He heard her humming and knew the tune right away. It was a tune that was sung on Helmos.

Gwendalyn stood up. She looked at the Doctor. Her eyes had tears in them. "Help me." She said softly to him.

The Doctor nodded his head. He helped her carry the pig to the mortuary.

DWDWDW

The woman looked at him. "I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth."

"More like a mermaid." The Doctor said crossing his arms looking at the pig that was laying upon the table. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid."

Gwendalyn scoffed. "And they seem to like the money that they made." She said shaking her head. "This is something that shouldn't have happened." She said shaking her head.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's fake, a pretend, like the mermaid." The woman said.

Gwendalyn tapped the Doctor on his arm.

The Doctor looked at her and he nodded his head knowing that fully enough that it was time for them to go and get back to Rose. They needed to get back before Rose realized that they were gone.

The two of them went to the Tardis and got into it. The flipped the proper buttons to get going. They were well on their way back to where they were before.

"Did you get the information you needed?" She asked looking at him.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded his head. "Yes. I did."

Gwendalyn smiled. "Good."

"And did you?"

"Oh yeah. I learned as much as I could." She told him as they returned to the spot that they were at before.

The door swung open and Rose came in.

"Alright, so we lied. We went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect.I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought Gwendalyn and I should have a look." The Doctor said.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. She shook her head. "You wanted to know what was going on. It only seemed right to do so. But it is a good thing we figured out that it was a fake."

"My mum's here." Rose said to the two of them.

"She isn't setting foot in here." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose with an unforgiving look. "She is bloody annoying."

"Oh, we don't need that. Don't you dare make this place domestic."The Doctor said rubbing his face.

Micky came storming into the Tardis. "You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"You see what I mean? Domestic."

Gwendalyn rubbed her temples. This was beginning to turn into something that she didn't want to even see.

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"How about you shut up." Gwendalyn snapped at Mickey.

"You took another with you. Wasn't Rose enough?"

Jackie came into the Tardis and looked around in shock.

"And there goes the blooming neighborhood." Gwendalyn said with a huff.

"Mum, don't."

Jackie ran out of there. She was not expecting her daughter to be with two things. The very person that had taken her daughter away for so long.

"Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight." Rose said chasing her mother out of the Tardis. "Mum, it's not like that. He's not. I'll be up in a minute. Hold on!"

"Rose wasn't enough for you and you had to pick up an American." Mickey continued to rant to the Doctor.

"Ricky I think you better close that mouth of yours." The Doctor said.

"Tell me why wasn't Rose enough for you." He demanded.

Gwendalyn's fist went flying into his cheek causing Mickey to fall to the floor of the Tardis. Gwendalyn crossed her arms and looked at him. "I told you to shut up."

"I told you." The Doctor said. He looked at Gwendalyn. "I didn't think you would do that."

"He was annoying." Gwendalyn pointed out like it was the right thing for her to do. "He deserved it. Thinking that you are some kind of pimp. You aren't understanding that are you?

"You can't just punch someone if they were annoying." The Doctor stressed his point to her.

Gwendalyn shrugged her shoulders. "Well I am not apologizing to him." She stated crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't expect you to." The Doctor said rolling his eyes before looking at her.

"Good."

Mickey got up to his feet rubbing his cheek. He didn't want to admit that woman had a wicked hit on her. He knew not to upset her that is for sure again.

Rose came back into the Tardis. "That was a real space ship?"

"Yep." The Doctor said.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Funny way to invade, putting world on red alert." Mickey said rubbing his cheek.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?"

"Let's figure that out then." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

DWDWDW

The Doctor was busy underneath the grate messing around with one of the wires.

Gwendalyn was busy with the monitor messing with the wires to make sure it was the right one.

Mickey walked over to see what the Doctor was doing. He was avoiding the woman at all costs. After all she had punched him.

"Ricky."

"Mickey." He corrected again.

"Ricky." The Doctor bit out. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, shut it, then."

Mickey rolled his eyes. He looked at his girlfriend. "Some friend you've got."

"I believe he said shut it." Gwendalyn said not even looking up from what she was doing. She moved some of her hair back that was in her way. She growled in frustration as it went back to where it was before. She quickly braided her hair back to avoid it getting into her face again.

Mickey pursed his lips. He doesn't want to piss her off. Not after she had hit him.

"He's winding you up. I am sorry." Rose told him.

"Okay."

"I am, though."

"Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year."

"It's only been a few days for me. I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing, but I swear it's just a few days since I left you."

"Not enough time to miss me, then?"

"I did miss you."

"I missed you."

"So, er, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you."

"Right."

"Enough of the domestics." Gwendalyn said as she hooked up one of the wires. She yelped as she got zapped by it.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her from where he was. He really had wanted to jump up and go and check on her, but that would make it look like that they were a romantic couple and they weren't that.

"Oh yeah just fantastic. I just shocked myself is all." She said shaking her hand out a little bit. It wasn't the first time that she had gotten shocked before in her life it wouldn't have been the last time either.

Mickey shook his head. "So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?"

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship." He said getting out from underneath the grates.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. He was just like a child sometimes. She crossed her arms and smiled as she watched him.

"And I couldn't do it without you, Gwendalyn." He said with a grin.

Gwendalyn chuckled. "You could have been able to do it by yourself., but you wanted me to help you." What she said was true, he probably could have done it all on his own.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "Here we go. Hold on." He saw it wasn't working. "Come on."

Gwendalyn looked at it. She hummed for a second before lightly tapping it. "There."

There was the trajectory of the spaceship on the monitor.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on." He showed it a little bit before that. "See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed." He said showing them.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor. She was confused of how this worked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

"Very good question." Gwendalyn said looking at the monitor more. "This makes no sense. No sense at all."

"But that is the wonders of it. That is what we are going to find out."

DWDWDW

Mickey and Rose were channel hopping on the scanner. They were trying to find anything that would help them out on this.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Men." She muttered. It was always men that was looking for sports.

Mickey shot her a look.

"All the basic packages." The Doctor said.

"You got sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot." The Doctor said seeing the UNIT.

Gwendalyn looked. "Damn I know that lot too." Of course it had been a while since she had seen that lot.

The Doctor looked at her. "You do?"

"Experts." She told him not looking over at him.

"Right."

"_It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists- those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."_

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." The Doctor said with a smile.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked the two of them.

"Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." Mickey said looking over at Rose.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover." He looked at Gwendalyn. "Care to join me?"

Gwendalyn smiled. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and chuckled. "I thought you would never ask."

"And well, we better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

The four of them walk out of the Tardis and straight into a spotlight.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." The police said.

Mickey ran and hid. He wasn't about to get himself caught,

Gwendalyn raised her hands above her head and so did Rose.

"Rose!" Jackie called for her daughter. Jackie was caught by some of the soldiers. "Rose!"

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest."

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "Of course it had to be your mother to call on us."

The Doctor rose his hands up into the air. "Take me to your leader." He said with a smile.

The three of them were taken into a police car.

Gwendalyn found herself on the Doctor's lap. "Well this is anti-climatic." She said as her cheeks flushed a little bit.

The Doctor laughed lightly. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he found it rather nice of having her on his lap. After all he knew that there wasn't really enough room for the three of them to be together in the back seat and sit comfortably.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." Rose said.

"We're not being arrested. We're being escorted." The Doctor corrected her.

"Where to?"

"Oh come on Rose. Really think about it." Gwendalyn trying her hardest not to move on the Doctor's lap.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Downing Street?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, my god. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?"

"We are going Rose. Not just you." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes. She was beginning to become fed up with this blonde.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"More so than me." Gwendalyn pointed out. "They never really could follow me, but they could keep tabs on you."

The Doctor gave her a questioning look.

"Now they need you?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Patrick Moore?"

"Really?" Gwendalyn scoffed.

"Apart from him."

"Oh, don't you just love it."

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year." Rose told him.

The Doctor looked at the black haired woman that was in his lap.

"I was gone a year too. My gift can't tell me who it is." Gwendalyn said with a shake of her head.

DWDWDW

The three of them got out of the police car.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Gwendalyn asd he smiled for the cameras.

"Oh my God." Rose said softly.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "She's star-struck."

"I knew it would happen." He said as the three of them moved into the building.

A woman comes in and shows her id to an armed police man. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you id cards are to be worn at all times." The man said. He handed one to the Doctor. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them."

"You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me."

"Doctor now come on be reasonable." Gwendalyn said to him.

"Look, she's right. I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

"It's alright. You go. Gwendalyn and I will be fine here."

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Sure."

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private."

"I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble." The Doctor tells the two of them.

Gwendalyn laughed. "Trouble finds us and you Doctor you know that."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I know." He said as he went in with the others.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." The man told Harriet. "I'm going to leave you two with security."

"It's all right. I'll look after them both. Let me be of some use." She looked at them both. "Walk with me."

The three of them walked.

"Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North. "

Gwendalyn looked at her. "What is this all about?"

"Your friend, he's an expert right? He knows about aliens."

"To tell you the truth he isn't the only one." Rose said looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She means I am one as well. I just don't have the clearance."

"What do you want to know?" Rose asked looking at her.

Harriet started to cry.

DWDWDW

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet told them.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. IF we could find it, we could use it."

"Rose it would be impossible."

Rose began to search the room. She opened a cupboard and a man's body fell out. "Oh, my God! Is that the…"

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

Gwendalyn looked at the man that had caught them in this room. "This is the Prime Minister… that means…"

A woman with blond hair came into the room. "Oh! Has someone been naughty?"

Gwendalyn glared at the woman and stood in front of the man.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!"

"And who told you that, hmmm? Me." She reached up to her hairline and began to pull the zip across it. The woman then slammed her massive talons against Gwendalyn sending her flying into the wall.

Gwendalyn smacked her head off of the table that was there.

"Gwendalyn!" Rose yelled. She thought that Gwendalyn had been killed.

Gwendalyn heard her yell as her world went black. She would never know what was going on around her.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it that is for sure. Tell me what ya think and hopefully I will be updating soon. Here is a little taste of Chapter 8.

**Rose and Harriet looked on in shock as the creature was shocked. They had to admit that they were very thankful that was happening. At least at that moment they were safe and sound. **

"**Gwendalyn wake up." Rose shouted to the unconscious black haired woman.**

**Gwendalyn shot up. "I can hear you know?" **

"**Sorry, but think that this is the time to escape." Harriet told them.**

**Gwendalyn looked at the creature. "Yeah ain't going to disagree with you there."**

**The three woman ran out of the room. **

"**No, wait. They're still in there." Harriet said looking at the two of them. "Emergency protocols. We need them." **

That is the end of the little preview of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will be updating in a few days. I am still taking prompts for the ninth Doctor and Gwendalyn. You can pick what happens like behind the scenes. I have already stated one and if you have any questions for the Characters that have been mentioned so far you can ask and they can be put into the Lost Chronicles. Also we are getting closer and closer to my very first chapter that isn't part of the series of Doctor Who. I am excited for that. I cannot wait to get to writing it. There is going to be a moment in it. Everything will be revealed of who Gwendalyn is. I really can't wait to get to it though. Until next time.


	8. You Are On Your Own

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of The Last of Her Kind. I have all of Season 1 planned out. So it is going to be very much of a doozy for the rest of the season 1. I am not going to give any spoilers. That would be bad. I can say this that there will be jealousy in here at some point. I am not going to say who is jealous. I will leave that up to your minds to figure that out until I get to those points. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter because well there will be some differences in this chapter. I can't wait to get to the Dalek chapters. It's going to be a hard one to write that is for sure. So without further ado Chapter 8. Allons-y!

**Chapter 8**

You Are On Your Own

Rose and Harriet looked on in shock as the creature was shocked. They had to admit that they were very thankful that was happening. At least at that moment they were safe and sound.

"Gwendalyn wake up." Rose shouted to the unconscious black haired woman.

Gwendalyn shot up. "I can hear you know?"

"Sorry, but think that this is the time to escape." Harriet told them.

Gwendalyn looked at the creature. "Yeah ain't going to disagree with you there."

The three woman ran out of the room.

"No, wait. They're still in there." Harriet said looking at the two of them. "Emergency protocols. We need them."

"Can't worry about those right now." Gwendalyn said looking over her shoulder at Harriet. "We have to keep moving. Those things will kill us if we don't keep moving." Her hair was messed up and wasn't staying in what she had put it in when she was helping the Doctor with what needed to be done on the Tardis.

The three of them ran away from the Slitheen that were chasing after them.

Gwendalyn stopped. he had to at least try something that would slow them down. Anything. Anything to keep Rose and Harriet safe. It was something that she felt that needed to be done. And done fast. Those things would kill them if they weren't careful. In fact they had almost died before hand.

"Gwendalyn what are you doing?" Rose shouted behind her. She wasn't about to allow Gwendalyn to do something stupid. She knew that it would make the Doctor upset if something happened to her.

"Just go. I will meet up with you." Gwendalyn said yelling at Rose. She held her hands up and they glowed purple. She used her powers to put up a thin wall of protection. At least buying them some time. But it wasn't strong enough. She just hoped that it was strong enough to hold them off until the Doctor found them. She ran after the two of them catching up to them.

"Hello!" The Doctor said with a cheeky smile causing the Slitheen to look at him instead of chasing after the three women.

"Don't get yourself killed." Gwendalyn shouted to him.

"Same to you." He told her.

"I won't." She said with a wink.

The three of them went into the sitting room.

"Hide!" Rose said, as she quickly hid behind the cabinet.

Harriet hid behind the screen.

Gwendalyn hid behind one of the open doors. She knew that they wouldn't see her because of how the door was opened.

Margaret entered the room. "Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips."

Gwendalyn tried her best not to gag. Of course that thing would say something like that. She was trying to get them to come out.

Rose moved to hide behind the curtain.

Two more Slitheens entered the room.

Gwendalyn held her breath. This was going to end badly if they didn't get out of there soon.

"My brothers." Margaret said.

"Happy hunting?" Green asked.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat and fear." Asquith said.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones." Green said.

Harriet made a face. She wasn't that old yet.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." Margaret said.

Rose held her breath. She knew that they would probably try to go after her first since she was the youngest out of the three of them.

"I smell another. Magical about her." Asquith said.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. He just had to mention her magic in front of Harriet. Harriet didn't know she was an alien yet.

Margaret pulled the curtain back revealing Rose.

Rose screamed.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet said jumping in front of Rose.

"How about me?" Gwendalyn said coming out her hands glowing purple. She wasn't going to use her magic just yet until she was ready to do so. She wanted them to make their choice. She was hoping that they would just leave. But knowing the luck that they had so far there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this. Her blue eyes were narrowed. She had a scowl on her face.

The Doctor burst into the room with a fire extinguisher.

"Really?" Gwendalyn said eyeing him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and used it on the male spraying him with CO2. "Out, with me!" The Doctor told them.

Rose pulled the curtain down over Margaret.

The Doctor saw Harriet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey be nice." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The Doctor sprayed the Slitheen before the four of them ran out of there.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." The Doctor told them.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet told them.

"Oh that is just perfect." Gwendalyn said trying her best to ignore the growing pain that she felt in her head. She didn't even know that she had blood on the side of her head. She was in flight or fight mode.

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too."

"Enough of the sweet talk. We got to get the hell out of here."

They run into the cabinet room.

The Doctor grabbed one of the bottle of alcohols that was in the room. He pressed his sonic against it. "One more move and my sonic device with triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up in smoke. So back off."

"Oh just a brilliant idea." Gwendalyn grumbled. Adding to more deaths that there probably was.

The Slitheen took a step back.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked demanding an answer from the Slitheen that was there.

"They're aliens." Harriet told him.

"Oh brilliant that one." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." He said looking at them.

"Who are you two, if not human?" Green asked looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"They're not human." Rose said pointing out the Doctor and Gwendalyn were also aliens.

"They're not human?" Harriet said gasping. She was with two aliens now? Oh her day couldn't have gotten better, but worse.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor snapped not even looking back at the two of them.

"Sorry." Harriet said.

"So much of you being nice." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Not the time." He snapped at Gwendalyn.

"Oh it never is." She snapped back at him. "Always getting into trouble."

"Hush." He told her snapping at her again.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Fine." She snapped back crossing her arms.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor said looking at the Slitheen.

"But he's got an Northern accent and she has an American accent." Harriet said looking at the two of them. How could they be aliens and have accents like that?

"Lots of planets have a north. And she has been living here for a while." Rose told Harriet. She really couldn't explain it any more than that. She didn't really know how to explain it to Harriet other than what she was told by the Doctor himself.

"I said hush." He snapped to the two women who were still talking. He was glad that Gwendalyn had kept silent. But it bothered him was that she remained silent. Actually following what he had snapped at her about. He felt bad for snapping at her. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"He wanted to know the answer that he had been wondering about for a long time now. If it wasn't an invasion than what was it. He was just hoping that it was invasion and not something else. Something far more worse like killing more humans and wiping out the planet.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock? We aren't like your Mistress there." Asquith said pointing to Gwendalyn.

"I am not his Mistress." Gwendalyn snapped. She hated that word. She was about to launch herself at the Slitheen and probably most likely get killed. Her temper was going to get the best of her if she wasn't careful.

The Doctor put his arm out causing her to stop. "Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" He wanted to know why. What ever it was it was important.

"The Slitheen race?" Asquith asked.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." Green said.

"So, you're a family." The Doctor said realizing that they were a family.

"A family business."

"Funny how that always happens." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor hated people that were there to make money. It always seemed wherever they went there was always someone who wanted to make money.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Asquith asked about the sonic.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor questioned confused. He had forgotten that he had even said that. After all he was trying to get information out of them. And he had gotten quite a bit out so far.

"You're making it up."

"Ah, well. Nice try. Harriet have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor said with a smile.

Harriet clutches the red box closer to her chest. "You pass it to the left first."

"Sorry." He said passing it to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose said softly taking it from him.

"If he was. I am not. I can make it explode and we will all go up." Gwendalyn said her hands glowing purple again. She was hoping that he wouldn't call her bluff. She just wanted to defuse the situation the best that she could. She didn't want them to call her bluff and actually say that she wasn't going to do it.

"But you wouldn't." Asquith said looking at her.

Gwendalyn held her hands down to her sides. The purple light had stopped. He was right she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had called her bluff.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." Asquith said looking at them.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and saw the look in her eyes. The fear. A fear that he didn't want to see in her eyes ever again. He had promised to protect her and that was what he was going to do. "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson."

"You have to go through a history lesson?" Gwendalyn asked him bewildered that he would even do that.

The Doctor lifted a panel and presses a button.

Metal shutters crashed shut around the windows and doors locking them in the room.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." The Doctor said with a small smile knowing he had trapped them. It was the one thing that he didn't want to do, but he did it anyways knowing that they would be safe until they could figure out what was going on.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked him.

"Ah."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "You didn't think that through did you?" Gwendalyn demanded. She didn't like feeling trapped. It was much worse than what she had been through in the past.

The Doctor rubbed his head. "No not really. But we are safe for now." He told her softly. His voice soothing trying to keep her calm knowing that he probably had scared her badly trapping them in there with no way out of there.

"And you don't have much time for that."

The Doctor looked at the black haired woman and saw that she was bleeding. "Gwendalyn." Concern was laced through his voice. Anger surged through him and his hearts painfully constricted in his chest. Someone had hurt her. Who ever it was, they were going to pay for what they had done to her.

"What?" She snapped.

He moved close to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against her head.

Gwendalyn hissed.

"You didn't know you were bleeding did you?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. He was trying to search for the answer.

"Too busy running." She told him as he went to checking her wound. "But you trapped us in here with no plan." She said crossing her arms.

"Shut up." He said moving away from her. He didnt' like the fact that she had brought that he had no plan since he had stuck them in there with no way out.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. "Fine. You can figure this out on your own then." She said moving away from him. She held the cloth against her head as she sat down in one of the chairs. She was only hoping that the bleeding would stop soon. She knew that headwounds always bled the most because of where they were at and always looked bad.

Rose walked over to Gwendalyn. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned about the black haired woman that was with them.

Gwendalyn looked over at Rose. She didn't know why Rose was asking her if she was alright. After all Gwendalyn really didn't like the blonde because of how much trouble she got into and how many times she had wondered off when the Doctor had told her not to go to far.

The Doctor watched the interaction between Rose and Gwendalyn. He wanted to hear what kind of answer that she would give to Rose. He already knew what she had gone through with the Salem witch trials. Rose didn't. He knew that Gwendalyn didn't want to tell Rose about that.

She laughed lightly. "A little knock wouldn't have done much damage. I've been through a lot worse. Stuff much worse than you could ever think." Gwendalyn shook her head. "Nothing that I am willing to mention really."

"You aren't hurt?" She asked softly. Still fairly concerned about the woman.

"It stings, but it is just a flesh wound really." She told the worrying teenager. "It will heal." She was pushing it off.

The Doctor now found out more information about Gwendalyn. She was going to have to come out sometime. Tell him the truth. He had only gotten half truths from her. He wanted to know more. He moved the young man's body into the small store room where also the late prime minister was as well. "What was his name?" He asked Harriet.

Gwendalyn looked over and she felt bad that the young man had met his death too early. She couldn't stop it from happening because she was knocked out by the Slitheen.

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one. The secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know. I talk to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

"Sorry. Right, what have we got?" He asked moving away from the dead man. "Any terminals, anything?"

Rose shook her head. "No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He is too small." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose.

The Doctor nodded his head. "They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's way there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had compression field. I could fit a size smaller."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "You are fine the way you are."

"You wear threes." Rose pointed out.

"Alright. I know I am slim." Gwendalyn said placing the cloth down onto the table. She hated the fact that her size was brought up again. She couldn't help it that she was small.

"Excuse me, people are dead. This is not the time for making jokes." Harriet snapped at the two of them.

"Sorry. You get use to this stuff when you're friends with them."

"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet said shaking her head. It was true in her eyes it was indeed a strange friendship.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, hardly."

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?"

"You aren't going to figure it out now. We have to figure out who those things are before they try to destroy the earth." Gwendalyn said looking at them.

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that was true. There was a good possiblity that they would try and destroy the earth.

"Life long backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet said.

"Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet told the blonde.

"I'm serious. We could."

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

"Say that again." The Doctor told her.

"What, about the codes?"

"Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN."

"Like that's never stopped them." Rose said looking at Harrit.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is that important?"

"Everything's important."

"More that you realise." Gwendalyn said standing up. She rested her hands against the table. Her head was aching, but she wasn't going to allow it to show. It wouldn't have been right for her to show it. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. Not in the least bit.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"What do they want though?" Rose asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion." The Doctor said.

"Which that tells us that is a good thing, but it is also bad." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head. "They don't want the Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked looking at the Doctor.

"You're very good at this."

"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" He questioned himself.

"Don't hurt your brain on it. You got plenty of time to figure that out." Gwendalyn told him as she looked at him. There was no point in him hurting his brain of trying to figure out who she was.

A phone beeps.

Rose pulled out her phone. "Oh that's me."

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked confused.

"He zapped it. Superphone."

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah. And Gwendalyn." He said looking over at the woman with her. "But it isn't much help."

"Plus that Slitheen was right. I wasn't going to use my powers. We have enough war and death in the universe. I don't want to see another war break out." Gwendalyn said looking at Harriet. "Plus he is more of an expert than I am. I am not the greatest expert of the world yet. There is a lot of things that I have forgotten over time."

"It's Mickey." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor said rubbing his face in irritation.

"Be nice Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking over at him. "Perhaps he sent her something. What if a Slitheen got out?" She sent a questioning look his way.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose said showing the phone to Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn cursed under her breath. "Damn I was hoping that a Slitheen didn't get out, but she is right Mickey was smart. He got a picture of it."

The Doctor closed his eyes. This was not good. Not in the least bit.

Gwendalyn handed the phone back to Rose. "You should call him." She told the blonde haired teenager.

Rose dialed up the phone number to her boyfriend. She paced back and forth as she checked on him. "Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor snatched the phone away from Rose. "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "He could've just asked you."

"I know."

"I didn't ask for voice from the peanut gallery."

Gwendalyn scoffed. "Of course. You didn't you are going to get it anyways."

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentences, but, er, I need you."

Gwendalyn gasped. "You need his help that will be the first time you ever said that."

"I told you I don't want to hear it." He snapped at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn gave him a cheeky smile. She loved ajitating him just a little bit. He usually didn't ask for help and he was asking for help from Rose's boyfriend.

Harriet looked at the two of them. Her eyes going back and forth between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. "Are the two of them married?" She asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "No, they aren't."

"They act like they are married." Harriet said looking at the blonde haired girl.

"That's how they act around one another." Rose said shaking her head. She really didn't know why they acted like a married couple. But she found it rather odd because well after the adventures so far she was beginning to like the Doctor. She felt a little anger go through her. What did the Doctor see in Gwendalyn that she didn't have? That was the question. She didn't like the fact that the Doctor was usually more concerned about Gwendalyn, but he promised to protect them both which was something that she knew he would, but it made her curious of what was seen between the two of them. Was there really something going on?

The Doctor plugged the mobile in to the conference phone speaker. "Say again."

"It's asking for the password." Mickey's voice rang out.

"Buffalo. Two F's, one L."

"So what's that website?" Jackie asked.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor said.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose told the Doctor shooting him a look.

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said to Rose. He sounded thankful that his girlfriend was standing up for him.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor told him.

"There is a reason why everyone was kept in the dark about it. Humans would freak if they knew life outside of their own little world. Hell they burned their own people for things that they didn't understand." Gwendalyn said shivering a little bit. "This was something that needed to be kept hidden. Or there would be massive world panic. Wouldn't be the ones to put them in that." She shook her head.

"Let's talk about something else." The Doctor said looking at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. She didn't want to go into talking about what had happened.

"Big Ben." He tapped his fingers against the table. Why did the Slitheen do that? "Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said looking at him.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert." Rose said looking at the two aliens that were in the room. "What would they do that for?"

"Oh listen to her." Jackie said.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"At least I am trying." Rose said to her mother.

"What ever it is." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose. "It isn't good. Putting the earth on Red alert like that..."

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." Jackie said cutting off Gwendalyn. "Since that man and woman walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creature from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened." Rose told her mother.

"I'm talking to them. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor and Miss. ANd maybe the two of you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine."

"Is she safe. Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? What's the answer."

Gwendalyn looked down at the ground. She knew the life that her and the Doctor lived was dangerous. Bringing Rose into that was well something that she didn't want to bring onto the young teenager. She would never want to bring a young teenager into that life. Hell she was in that life when she got older. She was living that life now. It was no place for a human.

"We're in." Mickey said.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, and icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

"What is it?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor said trying to get the signal and figure out what was being transmitted.

"They'll have to answer me one day." Jackie said.

"I believe he said hush Mrs. Tyler." Gwendalyn said trying to figure out what the signal was. They needed to figure it out quickly. She looked at the Doctor. "What do you make out of it?"

"It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating."

"Well that's not good. Repeating messages aren't a sign of good." Gwendalyn said sitting down in the chair. She rubbed her face trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

A doorbell rang.

"Hush." The Doctor said.

"That's not me. Go and see who that is." Mickey said.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Jackie complained.

"Well, go and tell them that." Mickey snapped at her.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor muttered.

"Who ever it is for it is just enough that I can't figure it out." Gwendalyn told him.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" Jackie said.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor told him.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, Just get out. Get out." Rose said to them.

"We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them. You're supposed to be the expert, think of something. The both of you." Harriet said looking at the both of them.

"We're trying." The Doctor snapped.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run." Mickey told Jackie.

"That's my mother." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Right."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. She began to think of all the planets that could possibly be those creatures.

"If we're going to find their weaknesses, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down." The Doctor said thinking as he goes through the planets in his mind trying to figure out which one it was.

"Five thousand planets within travelling distance Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "And that is far too many." She shook her head. "Far too many."

The Doctor nodded his head at what Gwendalyn had said. "What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor demanded.

"They're green." Rose said.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell."

"That narrows it down a little bit more." Gwendalyn said.

"They can smell adrenalin."

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"The pig technology." Harriet said.

"That narrows it down to like 200 planets now." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said as his and Gwendalyn's brains were trying to narrow everything down.

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

"They hunt like it's a ritual." Rose said.

"Narrows it down."

"50 planets left." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…"

"Bad breath." Rose said in realization.

"That's it." Harriet said looking at the blonde haired girl with a smile.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Three planet have that." Gwendalyn said walking over to him.

"We're getting there, Mum!"

"Too late." Mickey said.

"Calcium phosphate, Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

Gwendalyn scrunched her nose. She didn't like creatures from Raxacoricofallapatorius. They were dangerous. Very dangerous. She scolded herself for not remembering who they were.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey said.

"Get into the kitchen!"

"And don't dolly." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor.

"My, god, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie shouted.

"Calm down." Gwendalyn said. "Panicking won't do you any good."

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor told them.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet said realizing what he was saying.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey groaned out.

"It's your kitchen."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "You would really think he would know where things were in his own home."

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said.

Gwendalyn looked at the blonde. "Well that corrects me. She knows where to look in that boys place."

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Oh give it here. What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"Anything with vinegar!"

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs."

Gwendalyn gagged.

"And you kiss this man?"

"Well… it is his preference isn't it? And it goes for her as well." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor. "Shouldn't bother you of who she kisses."

Rose looked at Gwendalyn and saw that the woman sent a wink her way letting her know that it was fine. Rose smiled a small smile.

A pop is heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope that you enjoyed this. Now are Gwendalyn and the Doctor acting like a good old married couple or what? I didn't mean to make it like that, but it seemed like it was a good choice for me to do that. After all it is a Doctor Who/OC story. I haven't even come up with a ship name for the two of them. Do you my lovely readers have any shipping names? Also we are three chapters until we find out who Gwendalyn really is. I cannot wait to get to my own chapter that doesn't have nothing to do with the actual episodes. I hope that I will be updating very soon. Here is a little taste of what it to come in Chapter 9.

**Rose looked over at Harriet. "Hannibal?" **

"**Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained to the young woman.**

"**Oh. Well, there you go then." **

**The Doctor poured them all a drink. He handed the glasses to Rose and Harriet before looking over at Gwendalyn. He held a glass out to her.**

**Gwendalyn smiled and took it from him. "At least we know where they are from." She said softly as they all took a drink that the Doctor had given to them. She let out a soft sigh. **

"**We will figure out why they are here." The Doctor told her with a reassuring smile.**

"**We don't have a lot of time. I fear." Gwendalyn said putting the glass down and shaking her head. This was going to be a very long night for them. **

I hope you enjoyed the little taste. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it is going to be a wonderful next chapter. I have all of Season 1 planned out and now just tying it all up. I am about to write a ruff line of what to have for the second story. I won't tell the title yet. But I do have to say this I am glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. We still have quite a bit of ways to go before the end of this story. I am still taking prompts for the 9th Doctor and this Gwendalyn. So please send them in. Granted I won't be updating that as much as this one, but I will work on the prompts that you guys send me. Anything that you would like to see that happens in between the chapters that is what I am looking for. I want to know what you guys want to see happen between the two when Rose isn't always around them. Until next time.


	9. No World War III

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9 of The Last of Her Kind. And also the last chapter of World War 3. I am actually happy to see this part of it end because I am getting closer to the chapter that will reveal all. I am not going to say what though. You can guess though until I get to the chapter. Two chapters left until everything gets revealed of who Gwendalyn is. Also there is an original scene between the Doctor and Gwendalyn in this chapter as well. I am glad that you guys are liking this so far. I hope that I haven't failed in writing this just yet. I have been thinking of writing another Doctor Who story, but it would have Rose having a sister and joining them on their journeys, but I don't know if anyone would like to see that or not. I will post a little note at the end of this chapter will a little preview for it and see if it is even good enough to put up on here. Also authorlouise came up with three wonderful shipping names. Witch Doctor, Witch Lord, and Time Witch. I love them all, but I have no clue which to choose really because they are all wonderful names. I also know that I am updating this a bit faster this time around. Well I had most of this chapter written before I posted chapter 8 up onto the site. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 9 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 9**

No World War III

Rose looked over at Harriet. "Hannibal?"

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained to the young woman.

"Oh. Well, there you go then."

The Doctor poured them all a drink. He handed the glasses to Rose and Harriet before looking over at Gwendalyn. He held a glass out to her.

Gwendalyn smiled and took it from him. "At least we know where they are from." She said softly as they all took a drink that the Doctor had given to them. She let out a soft sigh.

"We will figure out why they are here." The Doctor told her with a reassuring smile.

"We don't have a lot of time. I fear." Gwendalyn said putting the glass down and shaking her head. This was going to be a very long night for them. Perhaps too long of a night. They didn't even know what kind of danger that they were getting into.

"Listen to this." Mickey said to them.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds." Green said.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What?"

"We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."

"That is bullshit." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms. "Complete bullshit. A lie."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor said putting his hands on the table.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked looking at them.

"They did last time." Rose said crossing her arms.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor told them.

"Out of fear of what is out there." Gwendalyn said letting out a soft sigh. "They do anything to keep the world protected."

"They release the defence code…" Rose said realizing what was going on.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor said shaking his head

"But why?" Harriet asked looking at the Doctor.

"There must be an answer. The Slitheen are the only ones that have the answer to our questions." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

The Doctor opened the metal shutters.

Gwendalyn looked out the window.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."

"Can we say a place where no one can live." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "A nuclear winter."

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." Margaret said.

Harriet looked at Margaret. "But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?"

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." The Doctor said.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." Margaret said looking at them.

"At the cost of five billions lives." The Doctor said.

"Bargain."

Gwendalyn moved next to the Doctor.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

"What, you? Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me."

Gwendalyn pressed the button and the shutters closed around them. Gwendalyn looked at him. "We have to stop them." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor nodded his head. He knew that they would have to stop them. But stopping them was going to be hard.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "I know you will come up with a good plan."

The Doctor nodded his head. At least Gwendalyn was putting her faith in him. That meant the world to him to know that.

DWDWDW

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying that I trust you or what's her face, but there must be something you can do." Jackie said to the two of them.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Of course Jackie didn't really know her name and most likely didn't care what her name was.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." Harriet said.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked her boyfriend hoping that he had found something.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." Mickey told them.

Gwendalyn groaned. "Of course."

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet said placing her hands on the table.

"If we could just get out of here." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"There's a way out." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"There's always been a way out." He said softly. He rubbed his face. He couldn't believe that he was now bringing it up. It was dangerous to everyone that was in that room right now.

"Then why don't we use it?"

"Because Gwendalyn and I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie said.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it." Rose said.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let us do that?"

Rose looked at the two of them. "Yeah."

"Please Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid." Jackie said trying to reason with him.

"Don't you think I don't know that? Because this is my life Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will. And I dragged Gwendalyn into this well."

"Then what are you two waiting for?" Rose asked.

"I could save the world but lose you and Gwendalyn." The Doctor said sadly.

Gwendalyn took his hand in hers. "I will stand on the choice you make." She was going to stand by him no matter what.

The Doctor squeezed her hand with his.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet said looking at them.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." Harriet told them.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. She nodded her head.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked the two of them.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor told her sadly.

Gwendalyn opened the box and handed him the protocols.

"Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes."

"We don't need it."

"All we need is just an ordinary missile right?" She asked looking over at him.

"Right that is all we need. What's the first category?"

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." Mickey told him.

"That's the one. Select."

"I could stop you." Jackie told Mickey.

"Do it, then." Mickey said to Jackie.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor asked Mickey.

"Yeah."

Gwendalyn took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." He took a deep breath. "Fire."

Harriet looked around. "How solid are these?"

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor said looking at Harriet.

"Alright, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on." Rose told Harriet.

Harriet and Rose began to clean out the cupboard getting everything out that was needed out of the cupboard.

Gwendalyn bit her lip. She closed her eyes. This was now or never and hopefully no one would stop the attack. This is what they needed.

"It's on radar." Mickey told them. "Counter defence five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor told Mickey.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy." The Doctor told him.

"Five five six neutralised."

"Good." Gwendalyn said.

The Doctor unplugged the phone. He moved quickly with Gwendalyn and the two of them got into cupboard.

The four of them huddled up underneath one of the shelves.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes.

"Gwendalyn." The Doctor said looking at her.

Gwendalyn looked at him. She saw the look that he had in his eyes. She nodded her head. "Right."

"Here we go." Harriet said. She held onto the Doctor's hand while the Doctor held onto Rose's hand. Gwendalyn was perched on his lap. "Nice knowing you three. Hannibal!"

Gwendalyn's hands went up and a purple light came out of them surrounding them as the cupboard shakes and rolls through the remains of what was left of the building in it's steel shell. She opened her eyes and her hands went down.

The Doctor pushed the steel door off.

Harriet was the first one out. "Made in Britain." She said with a smile.

"Oh, my god. Are you alright?" Price asked.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Doctor, Rose and Gwendalyn came out.

"Someone's got a hell of a job or sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." Harriet said realizing that there was no one to help with that.

The Doctor smiled. "Maybe you should have a go."

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you." Rose said looking at Harriet.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet said making her way down the pile of rubble. "We're safe. The Earth is safe."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister." He said crossing his arms. "Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"Let's go." Gwendalyn said looping her arm with his.

The three of them began to walk away from the scene.

Rose had returned home while Gwendalyn and the Doctor returned to the Tardis.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn put her hands on the terminal. She looked at the Doctor. "We should call Rose and tell her where we are going."

The Doctor nodded his head. "You have the code for it?" He questioned her.

She held up the paper that was in her hand. A small smile graced her lips. "Yes, I do."

He smiled. "Good." He picked up the phone that he was going to use which was a 1970's Trimphone. He waited for Rose to answer. "Right, Gwendalyn and I will be a couple of hours, then we can go." The Doctor shook his head. "You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."

Gwendalyn chuckled. She crossed her arms. She had to admit that this was nice. Just the two of them for now before they continued on their travels with Rose with them. This was going to prove very interesting for the rest of the trip.

"Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer."

Gwendalyn smacked him on the arm.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm. "I don't do that. I am also sure that Gwendalyn doesn't do that either."

"What?" Gwendalyn asked tilting her head to the side.

"Rose's mother is cooking." He told her.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I don't eat much and we don't have a lot of time. I want to travel as soon as possible." She told him crossing her arms again. "I also don't do family. Domestics." She shook her head. She wasn't one for a family. But perhaps one day. One day very soon she would have a family of her own.

"Tough. Gwendalyn and I have better things to do." The Doctor shook his head. "Not to me and Gwendalyn. Well, she's not ours." He rolled his eyes. "Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." He told Rose. He hung up his phone.

"And knowing us we wouldn't have that safe of a landing."

"Oi."

Gwendalyn clicked her tongue against her teeth. She giggled lightly. "You know it is true. There has been a few times that we didn't land lightly."

"Everybody's a critic."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Let's get this done so we can continue on our travels."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Gwendalyn bumped her shoulder into his as he started the Tardis up to take them where they needed to go. A few hours was all it was going to take and they would be on their way.

"You should take a look at your head." He told her softly.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Worried?"

The Doctor lifted his hand up moving her bangs from her face. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "Yes, I was." His hand rested against her cheek.

Gwendalyn smiled and brought her hand up to his and placed it on top of his. "I will get cleaned up. I didn't mean to make you worry." She said softly. "I'll go change as well."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Gwendalyn removed her hand from his and she moved away from him. She went to go and find the wardrobe that was in the Tardis to change into something else.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked through the things that were there for her to wear. She changed her tight black shirt because it was covered with blood. She changed into a tight black tank top. She cleaned her face up and made sure that the wound that she had received had healed. She couldn't wear her red coat because it had blood on it as well. She picked out another coat that was cropped short and it was red. She fixed her hair into a braid to make sure that it stayed out of her face.

She went to go and see the Doctor again. She saw that he was busy putting the code into the Tardis to stop the Slitheen's code for bargain hunters. She crossed her arms and smiled. "Code all in?"

The doctor looked up from what he was doing. His eyes widened when he saw that she was in more form fitting clothes this time. He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Wonderful." She said walking over to him.

"We're going to go back to Powell Estate."

"Let me guess to find the kid that put Bad Wolf on the Tardis?"

He looked into her blue eyes. "Yes."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Good. Because Bad Wolf on the side of this thing is dangerous." Gwendalyn rubbed her arms remembering what had happened when they were in 1869 on Christmas Eve. She remembered what the girl had said. The Big Bad Wolf. It unnerved her. What on earth did it mean? But she wasn't willing to find out about it. Not in the least bit.

DWDWDW

The Doctor had found the kid that had put the Bad Wolf tag on the Tardis. He was making the kid clean it off of his time machine.

Mickey sat on a rubbish bin reading the newspaper.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The Doctor told him.

The boy runs off.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I could have taken it off with my magic." She said looking at him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, the kid needed to learn his lesson for graffiti."

Gwendalyn chuckled. "Well the punishment was well, but you didn't need to scare the poor lad." She shook her head and let out a soft sigh. "I think he learned that lesson and then some. You scared him probably making him think that everyone else is like you if they have had him damage their property.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he learned his lesson."

"I just went down to the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He showed them the paper. "How could they do that? They saw it." Mickey didn't understand why they would not believe what they had seen. Hell he believed it. He was sitting in front of two aliens at that moment.

The Doctor shook his head. "They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, you can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

"Perhaps thick is good though. You lot just need time to grow." Gwendalyn said with a small smile.

"We're just idiots."

"Well, not all of you." The Doctor said looking at him.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked surprised that the Doctor would say that to him.

"Present for you, Mickey." He handed a CD over to him. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me."

Gwendalyn put her hand on his arm. "I will still go with you. I am in danger here if I stay here."

The Doctor looked at her and nodded his head. He knew that Gwendalyn wouldn't leave him.

Jackie and Rose came out of the block.

"How can you say that and then take her with you? And her as well." Mickey asked looking at the two of them.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor said. "And Gwendalyn can take care of herself. She is in more danger here than she would be out there. She is after all an alien as well."

"It would even it out." Gwendalyn said with a cheeky smile.

"Oi." The Doctor said looking at her.

She laughed lightly. "I am stating the truth. Unless you really want to be saw as a sugar daddy." She gave him a cheeky smile.

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." Mickey told the two of them. He really didn't want Rose to think of him as weak.

"My lips are sealed." Gwendalyn said with a wink.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie said to her daughter. She was pleading with her to get her to stay there and not travel.

Rose shook her head. "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe." Jackie pleaded.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home."

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked Rose. He wasn't sure of why she was bringing so much stuff with her. After all they could pop back to 2006 and get the items that she needed if she needed anything.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me." She handed him her rucksack. She went over to her boyfriend. "Come with us. There's plenty of room." She really wanted Mickey to come with them. She missed him and wanted to be with him.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." The Doctor said looking at Rose. He wouldn't tell her that it was Mickey who had made the choice.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose argued with him.

"My decision is final."

"Plus he has people to look after." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms. She leaned against the Tardis tiredly. Today had taken a lot out of her and she just wanted to go on the next adventure.

"Sorry." Rose apologized to him.

"Besides it is for the best." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose.

Rose gave a kiss to Mickey.

"Good luck, yeah?" Mickey told Rose.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" Jackie asked the two of them.

Gwendalyn looked at Jackie. "I won't let nothing happen to the Doctor. He will make sure that she is safe and so will I."

"Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten second's time, yeah?" Rose hugs her mother.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor walked into the Tardis and Rose follows them.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Where shall we travel too next?" Gwendalyn asked.

Rose looked at Gwendalyn. "Is there any way we could go and perhaps see your planet?" Rose asked softly. She really wanted to see Gwendalyn's planet. She wanted to know what it was like. After all she knew what had happened to their planets, but she wanted to see them in their primes.

Gwendalyn stiffened. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist tightly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I am afraid we can't do that." He told her. He didn't really want to tell Rose why they weren't going to go there. So many bad things could happen there if they had ever gotten caught.

"Why not?" Rose questioned crossing her arms.

"Tardis's aren't allowed on the planet. And if she goes onto the planet they would deem her as a traitor and behead her." The Doctor explained.

Rose gasped. "No." That was not something that she was expecting as the answer.

"That's how my people work. Ever since a certain Time Lord had came onto the planet in a Tardis, he swept the princess away and it had been a law ever since. That is if he was ever caught. And me travelling with a time lord puts me in a place I don't want to be." She looked at the Doctor and cleared her throat. "I'm going to go…" Her voice cracked a little bit. "I'm going to go to my room." She darted out of the room. She couldn't bear of being in that room at that moment. She needed to be alone.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat in her room. She had come too close. Way too close to the secret that she had been holding for sometime now. Something that she didn't want Rose or the Doctor to know until she was good and ready to tell them. She wasn't ready for that just yet. She had changed out of her jeans and boots and was in sweat pants. She had removed her jacket and just sat there in silence. Her mind was wandering to a place that well she didn't want it to go. What she needed to tell the Doctor. She was afraid to. The last thing that she needed was him passing judgement on her for her keeping such a secret. Perhaps what the Face of Boe had said to her a while ago was becoming more and more true. The Doctor hopefully would understand it.

There was a knock on the door causing her to look up.

"Gwendalyn." The Doctor said through the door.

She let out a soft sigh. "Come in Doctor."

The Doctor opened the door and went into her room. "You alright?"

"Fine." She said softly.

"I don't think you are." He pointed out. He knew that there was something wrong with her. Very wrong with her. He wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "I guess I can't get nothing past you can I?" She questioned him as she locked her blue eyes with his.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you can't. Tell me what is wrong."

She pulled her knees up the her chest. "I cannot understand why Rose wants to see my planet so badly." She whispered.

"I cannot blame her. Your planet was beautiful."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Yeah, but it still hurts to know that if I ever went there in the past I would be deemed as a traitor."

"I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"I know."

"Is that all that is bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Doctor. It's fine." She told him with a small smile. "I don't want to be a burden on you."

The Doctor got closer to her. "Gwendalyn you aren't a burden. You never will be."

She smiled a small sad smile.

He sat down next to her. "Don't let what Rose said bring back bad memories."

Gwendalyn looked at him. "There aren't many bad memories that I have when I was living on Helmos." She said resting her head on her knees. "I have only good memories there. And realizing that I can never go back there well… it hurts. It hurts a lot. All because the Time War."

"I know." He said softly.

"I should um… get to bed." She said softly.

The Doctor stood up and nodded his head knowing that she wanted some time to herself. "Have a good night."

"You too Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at her. He turned and went to the door. He wasn't going to get some sleep, but he was going to allow her to get some rest. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He had a feeling that she was still hiding something. He felt a pang in his chest. He didn't know why she didn't trust him. Was it something that would hurt everyone in the end? He hoped not. Perhaps when she was ready she would tell him what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 9. Please let me know what you think of it so far. I would love to know how I am doing. What do you guys think of Gwendalyn so far. I think she is a BAMF right now. But the next chapter will be showing a side of her that now one has seen quite yet. Also what do you guys think of the relationship that is forming between the Doctor and her. It's not moving too fast is it? I just am curious. I didn't want it to move too quickly. But it will be picking up fairly quickly once everything is revealed in Chapter 12 when we get there. Here is a little taste of Chapter 10.

**The three of them got out of the Tardis. They are in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases showing many aliens. It was a collection of aliens. **

"**So what is it?" Rose asked looking around. "What's wrong?"**

"**Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The Doctor said as they looked around the area.**

"**Where are we?" Rose asked.**

"**Good question." Gwendalyn said tucking her hands into her short jacket that she was wearing. **

"**Earth. Utah, North America. About a half a mile underground." The Doctor said.**

"**And in 2012." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor who nodded his head. **

I have another taste of another story that I am working on. I am fluffing it up some because I don't want it the same as the other Rose has a sibling and they go on the adventures with Rose. I want to switch it up and make it something worth reading.

**A 21 year old woman was in front of the mirror fixing her short auburn hair styling it for work. She had to be leaving by 8 o'clock to get there at 8:15 and be early. She also had to drop her sister off at work. She fixed her long bangs that swiped to the left almost covering her eye. She went over the makeup and made sure that she did her makeup just right being the professional woman that she was, but her job was the crappiest because she was working at a law firm that always looked down their noses at her because she wasn't like the other girls that worked there. **

**All because she was a prude. She wasn't one to sleep around or allow herself to be hit on, but also she had a nose piercing and belly piercing. Needlessly enough to say no one else in the office had that. She really didn't care what they thought about her. She wasn't fired yet. That was the only thing that had mattered to her after all of this time. She was good at her job and that was the only thing that mattered to them. She was a good asset to the company that she was with. **

**Buzz buzz buzz buzz.**

**The woman let out a soft sigh. Rose was supposed to be getting up for work, but by the sound of the alarm she wasn't up yet. She got up to her feet. "Rose! Rose! Time to get up." She hollered to her younger sister. She heard a moan and a smack. She rolled her hazel blue eyes and shook her head. "Rose you better be getting ready for work or I won't be taking you." She shouted again.**

**Thump.**

**The woman shook her head lightly again. Rose must've fallen out of bed. "You alright in there?"**

"**Fine." She heard a sleepy reply from her little sister. **

And that is a small taste of a story that I am working on. I am just wondering if it is even worth posting. Let me know in a review as well. I kind of want to make something that is different than what I have seen on the site that deals with Rose's family.


	10. Help Me is for the Weak

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10 of The Last of Her Kind. I wanted to get to the next chapter as soon as I could. Because this is going to be a challenging chapter to write that was for sure. I am now one chapter away from revealing everything to you all of whom Gwendalyn truly is. This chapter was truly a challenge because Gwendalyn was a little bit of a difficult character to place because well it is hard at times to place a character such as a witch into the mix or any other character for that matter. But I did my best. Gwendalyn in this part of the story won't be such a BAMF we will get to see that she has fears as well. Perhaps the one fear that she doesn't like to admit. And there will be some fluff in this chapter that is so sweet that I didn't want to not write it. Without further ado Chapter 10 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 10 **

Help Me is For the Weak

The three of them got out of the Tardis. They are in a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases showing many aliens. It was a collection of aliens.

"So what is it?" Rose asked looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The Doctor said as they looked around the area.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Good question." Gwendalyn said tucking her hands into her short jacket that she was wearing.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About a half a mile underground." The Doctor said.

"And in 2012." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor who nodded his head.

The Doctor looked at one of the display cases that was in the room.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." Rose said in awe. 2012 was close for her that she could imagine what she would look like at the age of 26 years old.

He found the switch for the lights and turned them on. Everything around them became clear.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum."

Gwendalyn looked around. "Not just any kind of museum."

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent of fortune on this." The Doctor said looking around.

Gwendalyn felt like there was something very wrong. She didn't feel right in being there.

"Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's a milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose said pointing out the arm of a former Slitheen.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "We shouldn't be here."

"The Tardis picked something up. We can't leave until we know what it is Gwendalyn." He said looking at her. He saw that she was a little unnerved with being here. Like something was going to happen. "It will be fine Gwendalyn."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. She could only hope that he was stating the truth. She could only hope that nothing would happen.

The two of them found a head of a Cyberman.

"Oh look at you." The Doctor said looking at the head.

"What is it?" Rose asked looking at it as well.

Gwendalyn shivered.

"An old friend of ours. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." He admitted. He really was getting old.

Gwendalyn smacked him.

"Ow."

"Oi, if you're getting old than so am I." She scolded him. She was not that far behind him in age. She was old as well.

The Doctor rubbed his arm. She really did have a mean swing on her. He hadn't meant to make her upset with what he had said. He was stating he was old not her, but then again she was old as well since she had told Rose her age not that long ago.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help."

"And whatever it is calling for help we need to find it and find it fast." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

The Doctor touch the display and an alarm goes off.

"Oh that is just perfect." Gwendalyn said groaning.

They are surrounded on all sides.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A and Exhibit B." Rose said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn glared at her. "Thanks for pointing that out Rose."

"Sorry." Rose said looking at her surprised.

"Why did you have to touch it?" Gwendalyn asked softly as they were being taken away.

"I didn't think it would have done that." He told her.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. This was just turning into one bad day. A day that she didn't want to have at that moment. She should have known that the Doctor was always one to touch things. Curiousity was in his nature as much as it was in hers. But being caught like this. Well, that was always a bad thing.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Rose, and Gwendalyn followed a woman into the room.

"What does it do?" The man asked the young man that was in the room.

"Well, you see the tubes of the side? It much be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." The young man replied.

Gwendalyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. Why would someone think that? Really? Thinking that it was some kind of weapon when it wasn't? It was a musical instrument. Not no damn weapon.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor said looking at the man. He thought that it was kind of dumb for the man to be holding it that way.

"Shut it." The woman told him.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor tried again. It was getting on his nerves that this person couldn't even hold it right.

"Is it dangerous?" The young man asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head and brought her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing her ass off. It looked kind of ridiculous of how he was holding it.

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor said shaking his head. He reached for the item that the man held in his hand.

Bolts clicked in the guns that were around them.

The man handed the curved object to the Doctor.

"You just need to be…" He stroked it gently and it sounded off a very beautiful note. "Delicate." He played a few more notes.

Gwendalyn looked over at him. He knew how to play the instrument.

"It's a musical instrument." The man said in surprise.

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor said with a smile. He loved this instrument. It was the one that Artemis had shown him years ago and taught him how to play it.

"Here let me." He said taking it back from the Doctor. His touch was a little bit harsher than the Doctor's. Not a single sound was made.

The Doctor shook his head. "I did say delicate. It react to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision."

He finally gets the hang of it. He is able to finally to play a few notes.

"Very good." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn kept her mouth shut. She didn't think that this man was the brightest person in the box. But at least he got the hang of playing it.

"Quite the expert."

"As are you." The man said looking at the both of them. He tossed it to the side onto the floor.

Gwendalyn gasped. How could someone so carelessly throw something to the side as if it was nothing.

The Doctor put his arm around her. He didn't want her launching herself at him for destroying a musical instrument that was from her planet. Perhaps the only one that was left in the universe and the man had so carelessly thrown it to the side as if it was nothing.

"Who exactly are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Gwendalyn. And who are you?" The Doctor asked looking at the man.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." The man asked looking at the three of them.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Us." Gwendalyn told him softly.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right."

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself. They're both rather pretty. But I do prefer the blonde she."

Gwendalyn got closer to the Doctor. This man was doing everything in his power to creep her out.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." Rose growled out. She didn't like how the man was talking about her and Gwendalyn both. She should have known that there was still very much creepers left in the world.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." The man said looking at the young man.

"Oh that is disgusting." Gwendalyn said clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"And you have an American with you as well." The man said looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn. His eyes wandered over to the dark haired woman that was next to the Doctor. He had to admit the woman was pretty and was more mature than the blonde haired girl that was with the Doctor.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The young man said introducing the man that was eyeing both of the women.

"Oh charming." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"Gwendalyn be nice." The Doctor said softly to her.

Gwendalyn looked up at him. "Alright." She said softly. She didn't want to play nice. Not really. This man was acting like they were some kind of prize which made her mad to no end. But in the end did she really want to be nice to him? No, but she would do it for the Doctor. Since he had asked her to be nice.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked the young man.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet."

"You'd be surprised." Gwendalyn said looking over to the blonde haired girl that was with them. "It is unlikely but not impossible."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten asked looking at the three intruders.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor said looking at him.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am and I know how good she is." He said looking down at the woman that he had his arm wrapped around.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten asked looking at the two of them that claimed to be experts in what he was doing at that moment.

"You tell me." The Doctor bit out.

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"We wouldn't be asking if we knew." Gwendalyn snapped out. Narrowing her eyes at Van Statten. He really had no idea what he was dealing with.

"Show us." The Doctor told him.

"You want to see? The both of you?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said moving away from the Doctor and Van Statten.

Gwendalyn shot a look at Rose. "Oi."

"Sorry." Rose said giving the woman an apologetic look.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She would just put up with Rose for now. She would let the comment slide. She wanted to know what van Statten was up to.

Van Statten looked at his right handed woman. "Goddard, inform the cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name and Gwendalyn, come and see my pet."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn held onto the Doctor's hand as they went down to the level where the cage was. She was nervous. Perhaps too nervous of what was going on. Perhaps it was all the relics that Van Statten had found and the creatures that he had found as well.

"We've tried everything. The creature had shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life inside." Van Statten told the two of them.

"Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor asked confused.

Gwendalyn squeezed the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor looked at her. "What is it?"

"What is if it is…"

"Don't you dare think that. They're gone Gwendalyn. Long gone." He told her in a soothing tone. The Daleks were gone. He had made sure of it.

A man walked up to them. "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" The Doctor and Gwendalyn asked looking at the man in confusion.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name." Van Statten told the two of them.

"Here, you'd better put these on." The man said trying to hand him the gauntlets. "The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor said. He looked at Gwendalyn. "You stay here."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor looked at her. "What is it?"

"Please be careful. You have no idea what is in there."

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "You worry too much." He said to her softly. He wouldn't allow no harm to come to her. He was just going to the cage to see who was in there. It was probably nothing that would hurt him.

"Someone has to be concerned about you if you aren't concerned about yourself." She admitted to him her cheeks flushing a little bit due to her admittance to him. She was always concerned about him and the choices that he made. Sometimes the choices weren't the best and they had the worst outcomes.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." Van Statten said to the Doctor.

The Doctor walked through the heavy door to see what was inside of the room.

"Don't open that door until we get a result." Van Statten told his workers.

Gwendalyn looked at the screen. She was going to make sure that he was alright. She didn't know what was in that room. She was feeling like she had sent him to his death and it scared her. She had been in that position in the past and she hated it then and she still hated it now.

"_Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." _

_A white light blinks next to a blue glow._

Gwendalyn's eyes went wide. No it couldn't be. The Doctor had said those were all gone. It couldn't be the evil pepperpot that liked destroying everything in it's path because they weren't perfect.

"_Doc Tor?"_

"_Impossible." The Doctor said._

"_The Doctor?" _

Gwendalyn's eyes widened when the lights turned on. It was the bad tempered pepperpot. No, it couldn't exist. The Doctor had made sure that they were all destroyed.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!" _

_The Doctor ran to the door and slammed on it with his hands. "Let me out!" _

"_Exterminate!"_

"Let him out of there dammit!" Gwendalyn said going to do the door.

"You don't know anything." Van Statten said glaring at her.

"I know more than you think." Gwendalyn snapped back at him. She put her hands on the door. "Open it please. That is his sworn enemy and mine." Tears came to her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to the Doctor. She needed the Doctor. More than the Doctor would ever know.

"Sir, it's going to kill him." Goddard said to Van Statten.

"It's talking." Van Statten said with a smile. He didn't care if it killed the Doctor. At least it was talking.

"Who gives a damn if it is talking. It will kill him. You trapped him in there for death." Gwendalyn closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes. "You would be willing to kill him just to have that pepperpot to talk. A evil pepperpot that has a bad attitude. It will kill anything and everything. It has laid out billions of lives proving them worthless." Her voice was shaking in both anger and fear.

"_You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" _

"_It's not working." The Doctor shouted in glee. He laughed. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?"_

"_Keep back!"_

"_What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"_

"_I am waiting for orders."_

Gwendalyn scoffed and moved towards the monitor. She had wiped her tears away, but her blue eyes were still fairly glassy from unshed tears. "And he is probably going to be waiting a long time." She muttered under her breath so Van Statten didn't hear her.

"_What does that mean?" The Doctor demanded._

"_I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."_

"_Well you're never going to get any. Not ever." _

"_I demand orders!"_

"_They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."_

"_You lie!" The angry pepperpot shook in anger. _

"_I watched it happen. I made it happen." The Doctor said._

Gwendalyn felt a pang of guilt wash over her. He had wiped out all of the Daleks in order to make sure that the rest of the universe didn't burn.

"_You destroyed us?"_

"_I had no choice." He said sadly. _

"_And what of the TIme Lords and Witches?"_

"_Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."_

"_And the coward survived."_

"_Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left."_

"_I am alone in the universe."_

"_Yep."_

"_So are you. We are the same."_

Gwendalyn gasped. Her hands went up to her mouth. The Dalek couldn't possibly saying that they were alike, but she knew deep down that they were alike. They were the last of their kind. The last of three races that were fighting in the last time war.

"_We're not the same! I'm not… No, wait. Wait maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate." The Doctor pulls a lever that was on a nearby console and the Dalek lights up with electricity. _

"_Have pity!" _

"_Why should I? You never did. Your kind killed her!" He shouted."_

"Get him out." Van Statten demanded. He wasn't about to lose his prized possession.

"_Help me!" _

Gwendalyn watched on the screen as the Doctor was grabbed and Van Statten tried to talk to the Dalek.

"You've got to destroy it." The Doctor shouted.

Gwendalyn ran over to him. "Doctor."

"It's not dead." He told her. He saw the fear wash over her. "He's not going to get you."

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You can't be so certain of that. You know what they do to my race."

"I know and I won't allow it to touch you."

She looked at him and smiled a small sad smile. "I know you won't."

"It doesn't know you are here. You are safe."

"For now. Once it finds out I'm here… well needlessly enough to say well we will both be in danger. It will try to kill us both."

"I know that, but as long as he doesn't know you're here you are safe." He said taking her hand in his.

She squeezed it lightly.

DWDWDW

"The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor told Van Statten.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked curious of what the Doctor and his dark haired friend knew.

Gwendalyn shot Van Statten a look. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"A nightmare." The Doctor stated. "It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered? By whom?" Van Statten asked looking at the Doctor.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."

"A man that thought that he would be able to control them." Gwendalyn shook her head. "He was destroyed by them in the end. Couldn't control something that has only hate in them."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's right." He said looking at Gwendalyn.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Goddard asked looking over at the Doctor.

"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?" The Doctor asked.

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to the Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Insane. No. Perhaps more angry for not knowing where it was. It is only made up of hate."

"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." The Doctor said as he put his hands into his pockets.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "All that time alone. Waiting for orders that it would never receive."

"You talk about a war?" Goddard asked.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people, Gwendalyn's people, and the Dalek race."

"But you two survived." Van Statten said looking at the two of them.

"Not by choice." The Doctor grounded out. He really didn't want to survive but he didn't have much of a choice. He had to live on. He didn't want to, but if he hadn't he would have never met the witch that was by his side now.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you and her. The only one of your kind in existence and hers as well."

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. "Oh just great. Why did you have to tell him that." Gwendalyn asked panicking.

The Doctor's lips tightly pursed together. He had said way too much which meant that they were in big trouble. More trouble than he cared to admit at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 10. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that I will be updating soon with another chapter soon. I only have one chapter left before I get to write my own chapter and show you who Gwendalyn really is. I can't wait to get to that. The next chapter will be a hard one to write because well because the rating is going up to M. Which is actually going to be changed on the story as well instead of T. Just to be safer than sorry. I don't want it to reported or anything like that. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**The two of them were chained up. The Doctor's shirt was removed and Gwendalyn's shirt was gone as well leaving her in just her sports bra that she had been wearing underneath it. **

"**Let us go you monster." Gwendalyn shouted outraged.**

**Van Statten smirked at them. "Now, smile."**

**A painful laser scan ran down Gwendalyn's body.**

"**Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted over Gwendalyn's screams. He never wanted to hear her scream. He had promised that he would protect her. **

**Van Statten's eyes widened with what he had seen. "A glowing heart. Wow you are rare." He said looking at the woman. **

**Gwendalyn panted from the pain that she was in. "Go to hell you bastard." She hissed out.**

That is the end of the little taste. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know in a review of what you think. I would love to hear from you my readers. Do you guys truly know who Gwendalyn is? Let me know what you think. I hope that I will be updating in the next couple of days. Also I have decided that in the end you will finally know who Gwendalyn is. Last chances to guess who she is. Until next time.


	11. To Save The Woman He Loves

Authoress Note: Welcome to the 11th chapter of The Last of Her Kind. I was excited to get this next chapter written because it reveals everything in the end. I just couldn't wait. I know that it is probably a bit too soon to have this chapter up. I couldn't help it. I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I was excited to write this and now here it is. The chapter that all of you probably have been waiting for. And it is finally here. Surprises popping up in this Sigma finally finds out who Gwendalyn McBride really truly is. Is she his lost love from Helmos or someone else? Also the shipping name is Time Witch. I am happy to present Chapter 11 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 11**

To Save The Woman He Loves

The two of them were chained up. The Doctor's shirt was removed and Gwendalyn's shirt was gone as well leaving her in just her sports bra that she had been wearing underneath it.

"Let us go you monster." Gwendalyn shouted outraged.

Van Statten smirked at them. "Now, smile."

A painful laser scan ran down Gwendalyn's body.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted over Gwendalyn's screams. He never wanted to hear her scream. He had promised that he would protect her.

Van Statten's eyes widened with what he had seen. "A glowing heart. Wow you are rare." He said looking at the woman.

Gwendalyn panted from the pain that she was in. "Go to hell you bastard." She hissed out.

He then turned his attention to the Doctor. "Now, smile!" He said with a sickening smile. He scanned the Doctor's body as well.

The Doctor screamed in shock that Van Statten would do such a thing to the both of them all because they were aliens. Not like him at all.

"Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this." Van Statten said with glee. He had hit the jackpot with these two.

"So, that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor panted out through the pain that was still washing through him from the terrible thing that he had just gone through.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Rosewell. Just last year my scientist cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?"

"And it is wrong for that." Gwendalyn growled out. Her blue eyes were narrowed. "You have no idea what you are doing. How dangerous what you are doing is." She was trying to make him see what he was doing wrong.

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?" The Doctor asked his tone turned serious.

"How dangerous they are?" Gwendalyn said softly. Her head lolled to the side a little bit. She was still hurting from the laser light that had been sent through her body. She never wanted to feel pain like that ever again. It was painful enough and her body screaming in protest was well something that she didn't like.

"A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." The Doctor said coldly. He was stating the truth.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." Van Statten said like there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

"Listen to him!" Gwendalyn said in a panic. She couldn't understand why a man was so dense. Not listening to a warning that the Doctor was giving.

"That thing doesn stairs is going to kill every last one of us!" The Doctor said his eyes going wide. He couldn't allow such death and carnage.

"Nothing can escape the Cage." He said as he sent another laser blast through him causing him to scream.

"Stop it!" Gwendalyn shouted. "Stop it stop it stop it!" She tugged against the chains that she was in. She couldn't break herself free from them. She had to think it had something to do with the collar that she now had around her neck. She knew what the collar was. It was stopping her from using her magic. She wasn't even sure of how Van Statten had even got it onto her without her knowing.

"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet." The Doctor pleaded with the man.

Van Statten had a sickening smile on his face. He was going to make the Doctor suffer. He turned the machine towards Gwendalyn and ran the laser scan on her again.

Gwendalyn thrashed against her manacles screaming in pain. Tears came from her eyes.

The Doctor felt something snap in him. He thrashed against his manacles trying to get to her. He never wanted to see tears come from her eyes. "Stop! She didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted. He was failing Gwendalyn. He had promised her that he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. He wanted to keep her safe and he could do nothing at that moment since he was in shackles as much as she was. He couldn't even protect her. He should have never tried to promise her that nothing bad would ever happen to her.

Van Statten kept using it on her causing beautiful screams to rip from her throat. He was ignoring the Doctor's yelling pleas of him to stop torchering her.

"Condition red! Condition red! I repeat, this is not a drill!" A guard's voice rang out over the intercom.

The Doctor looked at him. "Release us if you want to live." He told Van Statten in a voice that would cause any man to shake in his own boots. It was something that he was noted of doing to get someone to cave.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Gwendalyn were back in their normal clothes. Gwendalyn forgone the red coat that she wore. The two of them were more focused on the screen that was before them.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor told them. He wouldn't dare think of what would happen if the Dalek had gotten out of the cage. He couldn't bring himself to think of that.

"Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose told him.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "How stupid could you be Rose? Don't you know what that thing is? It is a dangerous creature. It should've died." How could Rose think that the Dalek was an innocent creature. She couldn't even understand why Rose would even go to the cage that it was held in.

"And you would be willing to give it death?" Rose demanded.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. "Of course. That creature is the reason why my race is dead and I am the only one left of my kind and the same reason for the Doctor's. You thought of saving it. That was not a smart move. It kills people."

Rose huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't like getting the third degree from Gwendalyn.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." The guard said.

Gwendalyn rubbed her face. She knew that wasn't going to work.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor told the guard.

Guns began to fire on the Dalek that had gotten out of the cage.

"Stop it it won't work." Gwendalyn shouted. Gun fire would not help them get out of there.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten told them.

"Rose, get out of there!" The Doctor ordered her.

Gwendalyn went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked in concern. He didn't want Gwendalyn to leave.

"We promised her mother that we would keep her safe." Gwendalyn said looking at him. She wasn't about to allow the human girl that the Doctor brought with them come into this problem. She wasn't about to allow Rose to see her own death.

The Doctor moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Promise me you will be careful."

"I will." She said softly resting her head against his chest. She listened to the soothing beat of his dual hearts. Trying to get herself to relax before she went down to go and find Rose.

"Come back once you find Rose." He told her softly. He moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"I will." She said pulling away from him. She looked into his blue eyes. She saw the fear in them. The worry that he held. He was concerned about her and what would happen to Rose and herself.

"How can I contact you?"

"Mind." She said before running out the door. She needed to find Rose and fast before that angry pepper pot found Rose and killed her. She was going to give Rose a piece of her mind once she got there to the young blonde haired companion. She couldn't believe that Rose thought that the Dalek was an innocent creature when it wasn't.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn stopped when she saw that they were on the stairs.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." The young man said.

"Come on!" Gwendalyn shouted to them.

Rose looked up at her.

"Now listen to me." The woman said. "I demand that you return to your cage. IF you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stop. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

Gwendalyn's heart pounded in her chest. She felt cold and clammy. She was facing one of the most disliked aliens in all of time. The only one to ever rage war against two races at once. She knew what it could do. "Come on!" She shouted again. She was trying to get them to move quickly. She needed them to follow her. She was on the next landing up. She couldn't even bring herself to get down to the level that they were on. Not with how bad her legs were shaking.

"Elevate." The Dalek said elevating and gliding up the stairs.

"Oh my god." Rose said in shock.

"Get your asses moving now." Gwendalyn shouted.

"Adam get her out of here." The woman told the young man.

"Come with us. You can stop it." Rose pleaded with the woman.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out. Don't look back. Just run."

"Do as she says Rose and move it." Gwendalyn shouted. Her fear wouldn't allow her to even go down the stairs. She couldn't bring herself face to face with the Dalek. She bit her lip. She was hoping that Rose would listen to her.

"Witch." The Dalek said now knowing that she was there. "Exterminate. Exterminate."

Gwendalyn gasped. The Dalek now knew she was alive and would be coming to kill her.

Rose and Adam ran up the stairs meeting up at the platform that Gwendalyn was on.

"Gwendalyn?" Rose asked looking at the black haired woman.

"Come on. There is nothing we can do." She told Rose. She moved up the stairs.

The three of them began to run.

"Who's bright idea was it to go into the cage?" Gwendalyn demanded as the two of them ran.

"Rose saw that you nor the Doctor was there." Adam told her.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "And you just let her in there."

"It was suffering." Rose shouted.

"And now it is going to kill us all." Gwendalyn shouted. "And it now knows I am here." Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

The three of them made it to the loading bay.

"Hold your fire!" The commander yelled. "You three get the hell out of there."

"You heard him let's go." Gwendalyn said making sure that the two of them were ahead of her.

They got out of the bay.

Rose stopped and looked back. She could have sworn that it was looking at her. "It was looking at me."

"It is only looking at you because you are a target." Gwendalyn snapped. "Come on.

"It wants to slaughter us." Adam told Rose.

"I know, but it was looking right at me."

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around."

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me."

"Did you touch it Rose?" Gwendalyn asked.

Rose looked at Gwendalyn like she had gone insane.

"Did you touch it?" Gwendalyn asked grabbing onto Rose. "Did you touch it with your bare hand?" Gwendalyn felt her heart race. She couldn't allow her fear to get the best of her. Not now. Not when she had two people in her care. She needed to know if Rose had touched it.

"I swear it was an accident." Rose said softly. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I know accidents happen, but this creature is not weak and innocent. It is dangerous. It kills with no mercy. No one will be as perfect as it is in it's eyes." Gwendalyn closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Come on. We got to keep moving. The Dalek won't stop. Not until everything is destroyed. That is including the Doctor and myself. More so him and myself since we are enemies."

They started to run again. The two teens had to listen to what Gwendalyn was telling them. They knew what Gwendalyn had said was true. A creature that wouldn't stop until everything was destroyed in its path.

"Are you really an enemy of the Dalek?" Rose asked concerned.

Gwendalyn looked back at the blonde as they ran up a flight of stairs. "Yes, I am. The Dalek race was scared of what we could do. So they destroyed us. Every single one of us."

Rose bit her lip as they ran. This really concerned her. This woman that was trying to save them was an enemy of the Dalek. What made the Dalek so afraid of the Doctor and Gwendalyn? "Gwendalyn are you scared of the Dalek?"

Gwendalyn stumbled up the last two stairs. Her eyes widened in fear. "Yes, does that answer your question?"

"Why?"

"There are many things that you don't know, Rose Tyler. Many things that you don't understand. There is a lot of things that you don't know about me or the Doctor. How much death we have seen in our lives." Gwendalyn said as they hit another set of stairs. "I have seen the deaths of the royal family of my planet."

"Did any of them survive?" Rose asked looking at the back of the woman.

"Yes."

"Who?" Rose asked curiously.

Gwendalyn doesn't say who lived. She doesn't want to tell Rose who lived. Not even the Doctor knew the truth. He didn't know that someone from the royal family had lived. She couldn't let anyone know the truth. Not yet. She wasn't ready. "Come on. We got to keep moving."

Rose's cell phone rang. Rose picked it up. "This isn't the best time." Rose said into her phone. She quickly puts it onto speakerphone.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked about as calmly as he could.

"Level 49." Rose quickly said as they ran.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level 46."

"What?" Gwendalyn shouted as she lightly pushed Rose up the stairs.

"Can't you keep them from closing?" Rose asked hopeful that he would be able to stop them from being closed.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

"We are running Doctor." Gwendalyn told him.

"Please tell me that the Dalek doesn't know you are alive." The Doctor pleaded with Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn nervously bit her lip and tried not to stumble up the stairs. "Yeah too late on that one. It saw me. It knows I am alive." Her voice was coming out in a jumble. She was panicking.

"Don't panic." The Doctor told her. "Just keep running. I can't keep them open forever." He told her softly. His voice was laced over with concern.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." Rose told him.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads." Van Statten told him.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn called to him.

"What?"

"Do it." She said swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat again. She knew what would happen if he didn't do it. The Dalek would get out and there would be death and carnage. And there was a slim chance that she could get caught in the crossfire of the bulkhead closing. She was thinking of those lives that had yet to be lived.

"I can't."

Gwendalyn felt tears come to her eyes. "Just do it."

"Make sure that you and Rose get out of there then."

"I will try my best Doctor."

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Don't be. This has to be done."

Adam looked back. "Come on!" He called to the two of them. He rolled under the bulkhead with eighteen inches to spare.

Gwendalyn and Rose ran right into it. They didn't make it.

Gwendalyn put a shaky hand against the bulkhead that had separated them from life and death. Sadly they were on the death side of things now. She closed her eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She looked at Rose. "I am sorry." She said softly.

"It's not your fault." Rose said softly.

"But it is. I promised. I promised. I promised the Doctor that I would get you out of here and look where we are."

Rose looked at the woman sadly. She knew that she had promised.

"And never in my life have I broken a promise to him."

"Rose, Gwendalyn. Where are you? Rose, Gwendalyn. Did you two make it?" The Doctor asked frantically. He wanted to know if they were alright.

"Sorry." Rose said softly.

"We were a bit slow." Gwendalyn said resting her hand against the door. She took a shallow breath.

The Dalek that was chasing them turned the corner.

"See you, then Doctor." Rose said softly.

"This isn't your fault Doctor. Remember that, alright? This was not your fault." Gwendalyn said softly. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I am sorry."

"For what Gwendalyn?" The Doctor asked sadly. His voice sounded strained.

"That I couldn't have travelled with you sooner." She said softly. A small sad smile was on her face. "But I am glad that I found you. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world either." Rose said softly.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled shooting a beam towards them missing them and hitting Rose's phone.

Gwendalyn looked at the Dalek in fear. She had felt this way before when she had stood before a Dalek who had killed the King right in front of her. He had protected her. A friend of hers had died as well trying to protect her from death as well. She would never forget her best friend. A warrior witch, the only female warrior that had ever become a soldier of the planet.

Rose looked at shock of what was left of her cell phone. The Dalek had shot it instead of killing them. "Go on then, kill us. Why're you doing this?"

"Rose don't." Gwendalyn said softly.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're all dead because of you." Rose said to the Dalek.

"They are dead because of us."

"And now what? What're you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." The Dalek shoots at them.

Gwendalyn shoved Rose behind her trying to protect her. At least she would go down with a fight and wouldn't allow Rose to be killed by this creature.

"You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated." It shouted.

"Contaminated? She gave you life. More like you stole her DNA when you touched her."

The Dalek's eyepiece landed on her. "Exterminate!" It fired again missing Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shrieked ducking from the blast. Her breathing became labored. She tried to be brave, but this wasn't working at this time. She couldn't be brave. She was a coward. A coward who had gotten away years ago when her planet was destroyed. She had no right to even live, but now she had to suffer. She looked right at it. "Come on if you are going to kill me, then kill me!" She shouted. She really didn't want to die, but she couldn't let Rose be killed. She needed to go home and be with her mother. That was where Rose belonged. Home with her mother.

The Dalek looked at her. "He shall suffer!" The Dalek shouted.

Rose looked at Gwendalyn. "Who will suffer?"

"The Doctor shall suffer."

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. No, the Dalek couldn't have known. No, it couldn't have known the truth. There was no way that it could've known who she truly was.

The Dalek turned it's attention to the camera. "Open the bulkhead or the Princess of Helmos will die." It shouted.

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"You're both alive." The Doctor said in relief.

"Can't get rid of us yet." Rose said softly.

"I thought you both were dead."

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek shouted.

"Don't do it, Doctor." Gwendalyn said pleading with him. "It will kill. What is my life really worth? Saving a billion lives against losing only one life. Then it shouldn't matter."

"But it does." He told her.

"Don't do it."

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek demanded.

The bulkhead opened allowing the Dalek, Rose, and Gwendalyn to walk through.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes sadly. This was something that she didn't want. She didn't want the Doctor to open the bulkhead and allowing them to come through.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me or Gwendalyn." Rose pleaded with the Dalek.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" It demanded as they arrived into the office.

"Don't move." Rose told Van Statten. "Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself."

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten said as he backed himself against the wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Don't do it!" Rose yelled causing it to look at her. "Don't kill him. You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

Gwendalyn looked at Rose with fear. How did it listen to her? Was it because of the fused DNA that it had taken from Rose to heal itself? She had so many questions right now that it scared her.

"I want freedom." It told Rose.

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump in her throat. Freedom was something that the Dalek wanted. It was random.

DWDWDW

They had made it all the way up to level one.

The Dalek blasts a hole in the roof. Sunlight streams down to the eyepiece.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. She hoped that she was wrong. She was second thinking herself again.

"You're out." Rose said softly. "You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked. The Dalek opened the middle section of its armour and revealed what it looked like to Rose.

Gwendalyn looked away from the creature that was inside.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor shouts.

Gwendalyn turned sharply. A small sad smile came to her face. She moved away from the Dalek and hid behind the Doctor. Her hands gripped onto his coat.

The Doctor pointed the gun at the Dalek. "Rose, get out of the way now."

"No. I won't let you do this." Rose said softly.

"Rose that thing is a killer." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose and not at the creature.

"It killed hundreds of people." The Doctor said looking at the young woman.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose said scoffing.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left. It is also the same for Gwendalyn."

"Look at it." Rose demanded the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the creature. He was surprised at what it was doing. "What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't…."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It couldn't kill Gwendalyn. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't… I wasn't… Oh, Rose." He said softly as he put the gun down. "They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked the two of them.

"I don't know." The Doctor said looking down at the ground.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that." The Doctor said looking at it. "Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked looking at him.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Not for a Dalek." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." The Dalek said to her.

"I can't do that."

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Do it."

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah." Rose said softly.

"So am I. Exterminate." It lifted up into the air and exterminated itself.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh.

"Let's go." The Doctor told them.

DWDWDW

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." The Doctor said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn stuck her hands in her pockets and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm the only one left and so is Gwendalyn. We win. How about that?" The Doctor said eyeing Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn looked down at the ground and kicked the ground a little bit.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said softly. "And maybe the one that you loved too."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'd know. In here." He said pointing to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going any where and same with Gwendalyn." Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile.

Adam came over to them. "We'd better get going. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time." Rose said crossing her arms.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars."Rose told him.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "He only takes the best."

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." The Doctor snapped.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." Rose said.

"He left you down there." He pointed out.

"So did you." Rose pointed out to him. "With Gwendalyn and she was scared out of her mind."

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam said to them.

"Plus he's a bit pretty." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"I hadn't notice."

"Uh huh sure you haven't." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"On your own head." The Doctor said as he unlocked the Tardis.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in."

The three of them went inside.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" Adam came into the Tardis.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. His eyes narrowed at her. "We need to talk privately."

Rose looked at the two aliens. She looked at Adam. "We should go to allow the two of them to talk."

Adam nodded his head and followed Rose out of the console room.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were one of the Princesses of Helmos?" The Doctor demanded.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "I would have told you when the time was right." She told him softly. She moved away from him.

The Doctor grabbed onto her arm "Oh really now? You would have told me that one of the royals survived from your planet. You didn't tell me? You didn't think that it was wise. You didn't think that it was smart to tell me the truth?"

Gwendalyn flinched at his tone. It hurt to know that he thought the worst of her now. All because she thought he wasn't ready for the truth. "I would have told you." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "You wouldn't have believed it if I told you. All because the Dalek knew who I was you are not questioning me." She shook her head.

"Which princess are you?" He asked in a hopeful tone. He was hoping that she was the one that he had been searching for since the war. He had been hunting since he had regenerated. He wanted to find her. He wanted to find his Artemis. The woman that he had fallen in love with years ago. In his 900 years he was hoping that he had finally found her.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes and took a breath before looking at him. It was time to tell him the truth. There was no way to beat around the bush any more. She knew that it was time that he knew the truth of who she really was and for how long that she had been hidden from him cloaking her mind so he wouldn't know who she was for the time that she was with him. She couldn't do that to him any more. She didn't care if he sent her to live on Earth for keeping the truth from him. She knew that it was time to tell him the truth. And the truth would be what he would get. "The one that you always had been looking for, Theta Sigma. I'm Artemis." She said before leaving. She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew that he was probably very upset with her that he wouldn't want to talk to her. She walked to her room.

XXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 11. Finally who Gwendalyn is revealed. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be some quality time between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. You get to see all the information that the Doctor wanted to know from her. It took me a bit to get this chapter perfect. Please let me know what you think of the little secret that Gwendalyn just told him. Sadly there is no preview for the next chapter because I want it to be a surprise since it doesn't belong with the series itself. Until next time.


	12. Lives of Artemis

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 12. The very chapter that I wanted to get to after revealing who Gwendalyn really was. Gwendalyn is indeed Artemis from the Doctor's past and the woman that he had fallen in love with in the past. There will be many points pointed out in this chapter of the past that the two of them had together. It took a little bit to get this chapter just right due to the fact that it was kind of pain in the butt trying to get the chapter down just right. You will get to see how many regenerations that Gwendalyn has gone through. Most will be memories though for Theta Sigma and Artemis that the two of them had together. This is probably going to be a shorter chapter than what the other ones were. Without further ado Chapter 12. Allons-y!

**Chapter 12**

Lives Of Artemis

Gwendalyn sat in her room knowing that she was in trouble with the Doctor for not telling him sooner. She was glad that no one really heard them talking. Well if you could really call that talking. She knew that he would probably drop her off somewhere and leave her there.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly.

The door opened revealing the Doctor. "Can we talk?" He asked her softly. He really couldn't be mad at her. He didn't want the woman that he loved to fear him. He never wanted that to happen. Not with her.

Gwendalyn bit her lip. "Of course."

He came into the room.

"Won't Rose and Adam wonder where you are?" She asked softly not looking up at him. Her hands wringing together still thinking that he was fairly pissed at her. She kind of thought about it and knew that it wasn't right for her to hide the fact that she was Artemis from him for so long. But she thought that he wasn't ready to see the lost love.

"I wanted to speak to you privately." He told her softly as he closed the door. "And they are resting like they should. They had a trying day as well."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. She understood that fairly well. She knew that they needed their rest. After all they were humans.

He took a seat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "I didn't think you were ready, Theta." She said looking into his blue eyes. "I really wanted to tell you, but would you have really believed me?"

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "No, I suppose not. But we had a link." He said softly. "How could you hide a link like that?"

"It wasn't that hard." She said softly.

"How many lives have you had to live without me Artemis?" He questioned softly.

Gwendalyn took his hands in hers. She lifted them up to her temples. "Go ahead. You can look." She said softly.

The Doctor swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. She was allowing him to do this. She never allowed him to do this to her. In all the years of knowing her, she would never allow him to go through her memories. "You never…"

"It is the only way that you will get your answers that you seek."

The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For the first time he was going into her mind. "Put up a metal door to what you don't want me to see. I know your mind works differently than others. Normal wooden doors I will look into." He told her softly.

"Alright." She said closing her eyes. This was it. She was showing her memories. She never thought that she would allow him to go through her memories.

He went through the first wooden door to see what was held behind it. He was finally going to get his answers. The answers that he needed from her.

DWDWDW

_A woman with silver hair and silver eyes smiled at the two people stood before her. It was her best friend the Doctor and Susan. "Please. Do as I say."_

"_And what about you?" Susan asked softly._

"_Don't worry about me. I am sure that you will both see me again. Just go. There isn't much time left. I am sure that you don't want to be caught."_

"_Artemis take care of yourself." The Doctor told her._

_Artemis smiled. "I will. Just go before someone catches you. You know that Tardis's aren't allowed here."_

_The Doctor wasn't one for hugging much, but for his friend he would. He hugged her._

"_Be careful out there." _

"_I will." _

DWDWDW

"_Don't do this." The second Doctor pleaded with a woman with brown hair and green eyes. He didn't want her to leave him._

"_Doctor. I wouldn't have to do this if I didn't have to." She told him softly. _

_The Doctor put his hand on her cheek. "Please."_

"_There is a war going on. My people need me, Theta." _

"_I know, but please…"_

"_I know you don't want to be in the war. And that is best, but my people need their princess. They need me to help with the council."_

"_Please just be careful."_

"_I will. I promise you that."_

DWDWDW

_A woman with greying blonde hair and blue eyes looked at a man that was dressed like he was a magician. "Doctor?"_

"_Artemis?"_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I have been searching for you. Searching for you for a long time."_

"_Are you still fighting in the war?"_

"_I gave up fighting in it." She told him softly. "I cannot keep track of the guard any more. Gave it all to my brother. I don't want to keep fighting."_

DWDWDW

_A woman with black hair and brown eyes messed with the red, purple, and rust scarf that the Doctor wore around his neck. She shook her head and laughed lightly._

"_What is it?" He asked looking at her._

"_It's the scarf."_

"_What about it?" He questioned pouting._

"_What is up with it being so long?"_

_He laughed. "It was a gift."_

"_Really now?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well it suits you." Artemis said with a smile._

_The Doctor smiled. _

DWDWDW

"_Doctor!" A woman with red hair and green eyes called out to him._

"_Artemis." He said with a smile. He was happy to see her. She had always had a knack for disappearing on him and it worried him when she would wander off without saying too much to him. _

_She giggled lightly. "You weren't waiting for me long were you?" _

_He shook his head. "No of course not."_

DWDWDW

"_Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked looking at a woman with black hair and hazel eyes_

"_We have to keep moving." _

"_What are you so worried about my dear?"_

_Artemis shook her head. "Do I have to tell you? My people are looking for me. You know that."_

_The Doctor nodded his head. He knew what she meant._

DWDWDW

"_You know…" A woman with Dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes fixed the shirt that the Doctor wore. _

"_What?" He asked sending her a questioning look._

"_You really do look good in that." She said blushing slightly._

"_Artemis." He chuckled at what she said. She had embarrassed herself with what she had said. _

"_Sorry." She said looking away from him._

"_It's fine. Artemis." He said with a grin. _

"_Just leave it to me to embarrass myself again." _

_He chuckled lightly. _

DWDWDW

"_There is still a war going on." A woman with Dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said looking at the Doctor._

"_I know that." _

"_I have to go back." The woman said shaking her head._

"_What?" _

"_Theta my family needs me."_

"_You told me that you would never go back."_

"_I have to. My people are dying."_

"_So are mine."_

"_Then the universe shall burn."_

DWDWDW

_A woman with greying brown hair and green eyes looked at the warrior that was before her._

_He looked at her. "Are you certain that you want to do this Artemis?"_

_She nodded her head. "This has to be done."_

_He nodded his head. _

"_We would always be the two that had enough strength to do this." She said softly. _

DWDWDW

He remembered that last memory well. That was the last time that he had seen her. She then had disappeared off of the face of the planet. He thought he had killed her. He had blamed the Daleks all this time for her missing.

"Continue." She said softly. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to see everything.

DWDWDW

_A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of the townspeople of Salem. She closed her eyes. They were deciding her fate. _

"_We here denounce you as a witch. You have tried to take our children and turn them against the faith of the church." The judge of the church said._

_Her hands shook in fear. What ever fate she was going to have was not something that she was going to like. _

"_I sentence you to death to release those children that you have put under your spell. You will be burned at the stake at dawn."_

_Gwendalyn screamed as she was dragged away. "You got it all wrong. I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything of the sort." Gwendalyn pleaded with them. But she couldn't get through to them. They wouldn't believe her anyways no matter how hard she tried to tell them that she was innocent. _

DWDWDW

The Doctor felt tears come to his eyes. He never thought that it was worse than what she had told him. He never had dreamed that something like that would have happened.

Gwendalyn trembled under his touch.

The Doctor didn't know how many memories he could bear seeing with her right there in front of him.

Gwendalyn took a deep breath that wasn't all that calm. "Continue." She said brokenly. She wanted him to continue on like he was supposed to.

DWDWDW

_A woman with red hair and violet eyes bumped into a man that was dressed in a leather coat and jumper who was walking with a black haired woman. "Sorry." She was running away because she had heard a scream from someone and wasn't going to get herself involved. _

DWDWDW

The Doctor was surprised at what he had seen. She was the one that ran into him when they were in Cardiff running away from the sound of screams of a gelth.

She laughed lightly. "Continue." She said running her fingers lightly over his hands.

DWDWDW

_A black haired woman with blue eyes walked into the room. She had newly regenerated from the death that she had given to herself. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded._

DWDWDW

The Doctor removed his hands from her head. She was so far into her life. Too far into her regenerations. She was 12 in but he knew that two of those really didn't count. They were half lifes.

"Now you have your answers." She said softly moving away from him.

He looked at her and saw the sadness written across her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

She let out a soft sigh. "I wished I could have too, but would you have believed me?"

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "No, I guess I wouldn't have."

She smiled a sad smile. "I wish I could have told you sooner. I wished I would have found you sooner."

The Doctor pulled her to him.

She rested her head on his chest. Her hand gripped onto his jumper. What mattered was right there and now.

The Doctor had her back in his arms. "You won't ever have to be alone. Ever again."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I can try to." He told her softly.

"And you won't have to be alone either." She told him softly.

He ran his thumb over her cheek softly.

"I know we won't be able to pick up where we were before." She said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am a changed person and so are you."

"I will wait for you.. I know it will take a while…"

"You would be willing to wait for me even though it will take me forever?"

"Yes."

"Then we can try."

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was happy to have his Artemis back even though she was now Gwendalyn. He and her were going to have to take it slow. He wished that he would have been with her when she went through things. He wanted her to be comfortable with who he was now and he wanted to know who she was after the war had messed her up as well. He was willing to try.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 12. I hope that it alright. I haven't really written such a long section that was purely written by me and not have something to really go by. I tried my best with each form of the Doctor. I am going back to the way that I was doing before and giving small tastes of what is to come. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Granted yes, there isn't much going on in this chapter, but it was something to give you insight to what Gwendalyn truly is like in her past lives. But here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**The Tardis materialised and the Doctor, Rose, and Gwendalyn stepped out of it.**

"**So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go." The Doctor said with a smile. **

"**Two hundred thousand?"Rose asked.**

"**Two hundred thousand." The Doctor confirmed. **

**Gwendalyn laughed lightly. **

"**Right." Rose opened the Tardis door. "Adam? Out you come." **

**Adam came out and his jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."**

Hope you enjoyed the taste of the next chapter. Hopefully I will be updating soon. Until next time.


	13. First Date Not So Much

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 13 of The Last of Her Kind. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I also enjoyed writing this chapter as well. I couldn't wait to write this. I was excited to get this one up. I couldn't help it, but get it up as soon as I could. I couldn't help, but write this chapter. I was pointed to the fact that Gwendalyn is pretty much a mouthful. You will get to see her nickname in this chapter. It took me a bit to get Gwendalyn's nickname for the Ninth Doctor. It took me this long to get her nickname down, and I do apologize for that. I never meant for it to take that long to give her a nickname. But without further ado chapter 13 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 13**

First Date Not So Much

The Tardis materialised and the Doctor, Rose, and Gwendalyn stepped out of it.

"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Two hundred thousand?"Rose asked.

"Two hundred thousand." The Doctor confirmed.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Right." Rose opened the Tardis door. "Adam? Out you come."

Adam came out and his jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. She should have known that he was going to act like that. It wasn't uncommon for someone to act that way. Not when they weren't use to travelling like they were.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Rose said looking over at Adam.

"Where are we?" Adam asked curious of where he was.

"Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen."

"Yeah." Adam said softly.

"Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah definitely a space station."

Gwendalyn looked up at the Doctor. "You shouldn't have allowed her to look so smart around him." She whispered to him.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "Oh come on Lyn."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "It's not that fair." She rolled her eyes. "Besides making her look smart… it will only to make him want her more."

"It's a bit warm in here." Rose said tugging at the collar of her coat."They could turn the heating down."

Gwendalyn removed her coat and put it around her middle.

"Tell you what. Let's try that gate. Come On!" Rose said grabbing onto Adams arm.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn with a smile. "Shall we Lyn?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

The Doctor slung his arm over her shoulder.

The four of them walked through the metal gate and went to the viewing window.

Rose looked over and her smile fell. What was going on between the two of them. They weren't acting like that before. What on Earth were the two of them playing at. "Here we go!" She said pushing the feeling that she was feeling right at that moment. "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

Gwendalyn rested her head against his shoulder.

"The Fourth greatest and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn grinned. She loved it when he was smart with knowing things.

Adam faints.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor said to Rose with a shake of his head.

Gwendalyn rubbed her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at what had happened.

"Not any more." Rose said crossing her arms.

Gwendalyn shook her head. How could someone be so fickle when it comes to men. What was she? Footloose and fancy free? Gwendalyn waved her hand and a soft purple sparkling wind woke up Adam.

"What…" Adam looked around confused.

"You fainted." Gwendalyn said pointing out what had happened to him.

Adam blushed. He couldn't believe that he had fainted.

DWDWDW

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Are you certain about this?" Gwendalyn asked looking up at him.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and nodded his head. "Yes, Lyn." He said moving some of her hair away from her shoulder in a manner that made Rose think that they were in a relationship together. "You're going to like this Adam. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners."

"Out of the way!" A man yelled.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Something isn't right here."

The Doctor nodded his head. He knew that to be very true.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked over the arguing that was going on.

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor said poking his watch. "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." Rose said poking fun at the Doctor.

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not."

Gwendalyn shook her head. This was becoming weirder and weirder.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asked the Doctor.

"Good question." The Doctor said looking around.

"Hm. Very good question." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor. She could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam said rubbing his arm.

"Oh no. There is no such thing." Gwendalyn said waving her hand.

"Right. You just need a bit of grub. Oi, mate." He called to the vender. "How much is a kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue." The chef told the Doctor.

"Money. We need money. Let's use a cash point." The Doctor said moving away from Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Men and their stomachs. She was hoping that it would help calm down Adam after he had fainted. No one really got time sick. Not in the way that he was talking anyways. She followed the two of them as the Doctor used his sonic to make a card.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." The Doctor said handing Adam the card.

"How does it work?" Adam asked looking at the Doctor confused.

"Go and find out. Stop nagging me."

He looked at Gwendalyn. "How does it work?"

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and let out a little sigh. "Sorry can't help you there."

"The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris."

"Or visiting Rome." Gwendalyn said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me?" The Doctor rambled.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "That's just you." She said looking at the Doctor.

"Oi."

"You asked."

"The thing is, stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date." He told Rose and Adam.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." Rose said to him.

"Don't worry he will end up putting his foot in his mouth sooner or later." Gwendalyn told Rose. "You two just have fun and be careful."

Rose nodded her head.

The two of them left to go and be alone while the Doctor and Gwendalyn went to do their own thing.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Something is very wrong." Gwendalyn said running her hand through her hair.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Come on." He said taking her hand in his leading her to two smartly dressed women. "Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?"

Gwendalyn looked at the two women hoping that they would be able to help them out. Figuring out where they were was going to help them out a lot.

"Floor one three nine. Could they write it any bigger?" Cathica asked looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn rubbed the back of her neck. Of course they would think that something was wrong.

"Floor one three nine of what?" The Doctor asked looking at the two of them.

"Must've been a hell of a party." Cathica said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that the two of them were even there asking that question.

"You're on Satellite Five." Suki said looking at the two of them.

"What's Satellite Five?" Gwendalyn asked tilting her head to the side.

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that was going to be his next question.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" Cathica asked looking at the two of them.

"Look at me. I'm stupid." The Doctor said rubbing his head.

"Hold on." Suki said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn sucked in some air. Uh oh this wasn't good. Not in the least bit. Hopefully those two wouldn't be able to find out that they were time travelers.

"Are you and your wife a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

Gwendalyn's face went pink. There it was again. Her being called his wife. She would never be his wife. They were just friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

"You've got us." The Doctor said laughing lightly. "Well done. You're too clever for us." He holds up his psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." Suki said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh of relief. They weren't caught onto yet which was a good thing. It put her at ease.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything." Cathica said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn looked at him. She nudged him in the arm.

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Why, what happens of Floor five hundred?"

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know Mister and Miss Management. So, this is what we do." Cathica goes over to a wall monitor. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor said putting his hands in the pockets.

"We are the news. We're the journalists, We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels. All coming out of Satellite Five broadcasting everywhere." Cathica told them.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor nodded their heads.

"Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us." Cathica told them even more.

Gwendalyn looked at Cathica. "Mind showing us?" She asked looking between the two women.

Cathica and Suki nodded their heads.

Gwendalyn smiled. "Fantastic."

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted causing both Rose and Adam to look at the two of them. "Mutt and Jeff! Over here!"

"Really Doctor?" Gwendalyn asked with a shake of her head.

"Oh come on you know you like it."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly and nudged him with her shoulder. "Now I don't think that really matters." She said with a grin.

DWDWDW

They had gone into the newsroom.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" Cathica asked looking at them.

"Right from scratch, thanks." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot. My name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually it's the law." Suki said looking up at Cathica.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica said getting into the seat. "And engage safety."

The seven members held out their hands over little palm print circles that were before them.

Gwendalyn quirked her black thin eyebrow. Now this was something that she wanted to know what was going on.

"What are we doing here for?" Rose asked looking at the two aliens.

Gwendalyn looked at her. "Shhh."

Rose sent her a glare.

Cathica clicks her fingers and her forehead opens up.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. She turned herself into the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled her into his chest. He knew she hated seeing inside someone else's head.

"And three, two, and spike." Cathica said as a beam of light connected to her.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every county, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The Doctor explained to the two humans that were with them.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose said softly.

"Oh no." Gwendalyn.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked looking at the people that were around Cathica.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that is what I call power." The Doctor said shaking his head.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "Power that shouldn't be like this."

Rose looked over at Adam. "You alright?"

"I can see her brain." Adam said softly.

"Do you want to get out?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"No. No, this technology, it's amazing."

"Amazing. Bull." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"This technology is wrong." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Trouble?" Rose asked looking at the two of them.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Why is it always we go for trouble." Gwendalyn muttered.

"But you love it Lyn."

Gwendalyn elbowed him lightly in the ribs causing him to laugh a little bit.

Suki pulled her hands away like she had been shocked.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica asked looking at Suki with a look that probably could kill.

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch." Suki said apologizing to Cathica.

"Oh."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "And here is trouble." She said shaking her head.

"Promotion." A wall lights up with the word.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name." Cathica said pleading with the computer to say her name.

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred." The computer said.

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred." Suki said in surprise.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you."

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes."

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years."

"What's floor five hundred?" Rose asked confused.

"The walls are made of gold." Gwendalyn and the Doctor said at the same time.

Rose looked at the two of them in shock. Had they been getting information while she was with Adam? That was so not fair. She wanted to come to the bottom of this of why they were being so close together. She didn't understand that. There was no way that they would be this friendly with one another and hanging on each other if they didn't have some kind of deep past with one another.

Cathica and Suki were leaving.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. "Come on."

"Lyn… I know you think it is trouble." The Doctor said with a chuckle poking fun at the black haired woman that was with him.

The four of them followed them out of the news room.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you." Suki said looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

"We didn't do anything." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Well, you and your wife were my lucky charms." Suki said with a smile.

"All right. I'll hug anyone." The Doctor said hugging Suki.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Rose said looking at Adam.

"What, with the head thing?" Adam complained to Rose.

"Yeah, well, she's closed now." Rose said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but. It's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to. If I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked confused.

"Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck. Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year two hundred thousand."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Gwendalyn quirked her eyebrow. What was he doing? What the hell was Rose thinking? She had a strange feeling that Adam was trying to smooth talk his way out of something.

"No, no, you stick with the Doctor and Gwendalyn. You'd rather be with them. It's just going to take a better man than me to get between the two of you and Gwendalyn. Anyway, I'll be on the deck."

Rose took her Tardis key that the Doctor had given to her and handed it over to him. "Here you go. Take the Tardis key. You know, just incase that it gets a bit too much."

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there."

Gwendalyn shook her head. What the hell was Rose thinking? It was not wise to give the Tardis key to someone who was on their first trip.

"All staff are reminded that the sixty forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you." The computer voice said.

Adam left with the key in his hand.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "She shouldn't have done that." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor looked at her confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She said brushing it to the side. She thought that the Doctor would figure it out soon enough.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" Suki said as she got onto the lift.

The door closes.

"Good riddance." Cathica said crossing her arms.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The Doctor said in confusion.

"We won't. Once you got to Floor five hundred you never come back." Cathica told them as they began to walk through the cafeteria.

The Doctor looked even more confused.

Gwendalyn knew that there was indeed something wrong.

"Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor asked looking at Cathica.

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few." Cathica explained to them.

"That doesn't sound like it is fair to everyone else." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

DWDWDW

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica asked the two of them.

Gwendalyn looked around. This Satellite shouldn't even exist. Not in this way anyways.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked as he sat down in the broadcasting chair.

Gwendalyn shook her head at the way that the Doctor was acting. She knew that he wanted to know what was going on.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management are you?" She asked looking at the two of them.

"At last." The Doctor said with a smile. "She's clever."

"Oh be nice." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Oi I am nice."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything." Cathica said crossing her arms.

"Oh do give yourself credit." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor questioned Cathica.

"Well, why would I?" Cathica asked looking at the Doctor.

"You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Surely you know." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms looking at the girl. "You have to know something."

"No real reason. They're not banned or anything."

"Then where are they?" The Doctor asked looking at her. He wanted to know why there was no aliens onboard.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had too, what with all the threats."

"What threats?"

"I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. ANd the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"That doesn't sound right." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The Doctor said looking at Cathica. He was surprised that she hadn't even noticed.

"Doctor and Gwendalyn, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better and so can Gwendalyn. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology." The Doctor said getting up from the chair.

"It's cutting edge." Cathica said.

"No, it isn't." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor ignoring Gwendalyn who was standing beside him.

"It's not just the space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire is stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how do you know?" Cathica said looking at him.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor asked.

"What are you thinking?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him.

"Ninety one years ago." Cathica told him.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. "Doctor."

"I know." The Doctor grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the news room.

Gwendalyn groaned. "_Theta you know that I can walk." _

The Doctor laughed lightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I already started working on the next chapter. Here is a little taste of chapter 14.

**The Doctor is busy using his sonic on a pair of double doors.**

"**Are you certain that it will work?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him.**

"**We are so going to get into trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off." Cathica said. **

"**Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor told their blonde haired companion.**

"**You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice." **

**Gwendalyn shook her head. "Will you fucking button it." She snapped at Cathica. "There is something going on. We need to know what is going on."**

"**Now Lyn knows what we need to do." The Doctor said trying to get the door to open to take a look inside of the door open and it finally opens. "There we go. Shall we take a look?"**

I hope that you enjoyed the little taste of the next chapter. Until next time.


	14. Big Angry Blob Creature

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 14 of The Last of Her Kind. I hope to have this story finished and started on the next one hopefully soon. I know that I haven't posted Beautiful Creatures yet. I am working hard on it to make sure that Willow is nothing like Rose. Because well that wouldn't be fair. I also have another story in the works called Ever After. But I haven't posted it yet due to writing it out. I am more focused on this one and my The Second Daughter story which isn't going too well because of a writer's block. But there will be a taste of it at the end of this chapter. I am not sure if it would be a good one to post seeing the fact that I have seen many stories of where the OC is a time jumper. I wanted to try my hand at it and see how it turned out. Without further ado Chapter 14 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 14**

Big Angry Blob Creature

The Doctor is busy using his sonic on a pair of double doors.

"Are you certain that it will work?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him.

"We are so going to get into trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off." Cathica said.

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor told their blonde haired companion.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Will you fucking button it." She snapped at Cathica. "There is something going on. We need to know what is going on."

"Now Lyn knows what we need to do." The Doctor said trying to get the door to open to take a look inside of the door open and it finally opens. "There we go. Shall we take a look?"

Gwendalyn giggled. "Come on Doctor." She said with a smile. "Work your magic."

The Doctor winked at her. "It would be nice to see you work your magic."

Rose scrunched her nose up. The Doctor. Her Doctor was flirting with a woman that he hardly knew. Was this flirt with someone you hardly know day?

"You know why I can't." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "Let's see. Now careful there." She said as he made one of the wires spark. "You aren't supposed to make them look like sparklers on the fourth of July."

"Very funny Lyn."

Gwendalyn gave him a cheeky smile. "Oh come on now you know you like it."

The Doctor laughed lightly at her poking fun at him.

Rose felt her anger swell. What the hell was going on? They were both flirting with each other. Now that was something that she was not expecting.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work." Cathica said putting her foot down. She wouldn't be around those two who had vandalized company property.

"Go on, then. See you!" The Doctor said as he made his way around the wires.

"I can't just leave you, can I?" Cathica said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh you could have left if you really wanted to." Gwendalyn said as she leaned over the Doctor's shoulder watching him carefully. "Don't shock yourself there Doctor. I'm not one up for healing."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "But you would heal me no matter what."

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?" Rose asked Cathica.

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine." Cathica told Rose.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. It didn't have something to do with the turbine. Not in the least bit.

"Something to do with the turbine." The Doctor said as he stopped working looking at Cathica.

"Well, I don't know." Cathica said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Oh of course you don't know. Most people are blind now a days to see what is really going on in front of them." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. She rubbed her neck. "God… It is like it is almost like the furnace is broken."

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose and Gwendalyn. Look at them. They are asking the right kind of question."

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile.

"Flatter." Gwendalyn said poking fun at him again.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor said as he messed around with more of the wires.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica said not knowing why the Doctor was saying things like that. There was something really wrong with these two and their friend Rose.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing is very important." The Doctor said it as if it was a well known fact.

Gwendalyn handed him the monitor. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Gwendalyn grinned. She loved it when he smiled. It made her feel good about what she was doing with him.

The Doctor quickly hooks it up. "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous." Cathica said looking at them.

"Not ridiculous. Smart. Oh so very smart." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong."

"I suppose."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked confused.

Gwendalyn shrugged her shoulders. "Never was good with pipes."

"The ventilations system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down." Cathica told the two women.

"All the way from the top." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Floor five hundred." Rose said softly.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "Trouble."

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You can't. You need a key." Cathica said shaking her head.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn patted him on the arm. "Good." She said with a smile.

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked looking at him shocked.

Gwendalyn smiled a cheeky smile at the Doctor. He just couldn't stop amazing her.

"Someone up there like me." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

"Shall we?" Gwendalyn asked looking a the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Let's go."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn, the Doctor, Rose and Cathica were standing in front of the lift.

Rose looked at Cathica. "Come on. Come with us."

"No way." Cathica told the blonde haired teenager.

"Bye!" Gwendalyn and the Doctor said cheekily.

"Well don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Cathica rolled her eyes and leaves the three of them.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just the three of us."

Rose smiled. "Yeah."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Good." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Yep."

"This is going to prove very interesting." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

The numbers went by quickly and soon 500 was on the screen.

The three of them stepped out.

"The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." The Doctor said looking at the two women that he was with.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you. I told you this before we ended up here that you wouldn't go through this alone. Not ever. I would never leave you." Gwendalyn told him.

"Lyn."

Rose gave Gwendalyn a the hell was going on between the two of them. "Tough." Rose said butting in.

"Don't Lyn me." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "Alright."

The three of them began their walk and they saw a man with blonde hair.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The man said looking at the three of them.

Rose gasped. "Suki. Suki." She rushed towards Suki. "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" Rose looked at the blond haired man.

"I think she is dead." The Doctor said sadly.

"She's working."

"They've all got chips in their heads." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"And the chips keep going. Meaning they are puppets."Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Oh you two are full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter, because we're off." The Doctor asked grabbing onto Gwendalyn's arm. "Nice to meet you. Come on." He said to Rose.

Suki grabbed onto Rose's arm.

Four other zombies grabbed onto Gwendalyn and the Doctor.

"Tell me who you are." The man said.

"Since that informations keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I." The Doctor said.

"Well perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." The man said.

"And who's that?" The Doctor asked looking at the man.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

Growling and snarling was heard.

Gwendalyn gasped. "What the hell."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind of permission of my client." The man said looking up.

The Doctor looked up as well as his two female companions.

"What is that?" Rose asked in shock. What the hell was that thing.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor said in wonder.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race." The Editor said like it was a well known fact.

"And it is wrong." Gwendalyn snapped at the Editor.

"For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max."

"That creature shouldn't even be controlling the humans." Gwendalyn shouted.

"Oi don't do that."

"Manacle them." The Editor said waving his hand.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn.

"Alright I'm sorry." Gwendalyn said struggling against the zombies that held her. She didn't even notice that one of them smacked her in the back of the head

DWDWDW

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders 's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

"It is wrong." Gwendalyn said pulling against her manacles. "Human's aren't someone to be controlled and shaped."

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves." Rose said not pushing herself against her manacles.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The editor asked.

"Yes." The Doctor snapped.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I"m going to get? Yes?"

"Yes."

"You're no fun." The Editor said bringing his hands to his sides.

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am."

"Oh, he's touch, isn't he?" The Editor looked at Gwendalyn. "You must love that in your man."

Gwendalyn pulled against her manacles.

"Oh so is she." He said laughing lightly. "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little."

"It's wrong." Gwendalyn growled out.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Rose said looking at the editor.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it." The editor said laughing. "Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle in the respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

The three of them saw Cathica sneaking behind the Editor's back.

"What about you?" Rose asked looking at the Editor. "You're not a Jagarbelly."

"Jagrafess." Gwendalyn and the Doctor corrected their blonde haired companion.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." The Editor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" The Doctor asked.

"Three thousand years." The Editor said as if it was nothing.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system." The Doctor said not liking the idea of the Jagrafess staying alive due to that fact.

"That is just wrong." Gwendalyn said jerking again against her binds.

"But that's why you two are so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you two remain unknown. Who are you?" The Editor snapped his fingers and energy surged through the manacles.

Gwendalyn shrieked.

"Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, the blonde is Rose Tyler and that is Gwendalyn McBride. We're nothing, we're just wandering." The Doctor shouted at the Editor.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said."

"Yes, but who do you work for? WHo sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…"

The Jagrafess growled.

"Ah Time Lord and Witch."

Gwendalyn and the Doctor's eyes went wide. There was no way that the Editor could have known that information that quickly unless someone was telling him.

"What?" The Doctor said in shock.

"Not possible." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. The last of the Witches travelling with him. Oh, and with their little human girl from long ago." He said almost touching Gwendalyn's face.

Gwendalyn tried to back away, but couldn't.

"Back away from her." The Doctor barked. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Yes lies." Gwendalyn said looking at the Editor.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor said calling up a holo-monitor showing Adam and where he was at.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose said in shock.

"Damit. You and your boys." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything."

"And through him, I know everything about you and your wife. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor and Gwendalyn. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T.A.R.D.I.S. Tardis." The Editor said looking at the two of them.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The Doctor said growling out. He would never allow him to have his Tardis.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

The Doctor groaned. "You and your boyfriends."

"I didn't see her stopping him." Rose bit out.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "I didn't know the little limey bastard would do that to himself. He didn't heed the warning that I had given to the both of you."

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." The Editor said.

"You won't get away with this." Gwendalyn shouted.

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold." The Doctor snapped.

The Jagrafess snarls at them.

"What's happening?" The editor demanded. "Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?"

A holo-monitor revealed Cathica.

"It's Cathica." Rose said.

"About time." Gwendalyn said softly.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access."

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that."

"Clever clever girl." Gwendalyn said with a grin.

"A woman after my own heart." The Doctor said with a wink.

Gwendalyn blushed a little bit. "Flatterer."

"Its getting hot." The Doctor said as the icicles began to melt.

The Editor looked at Suki. "I said, terminate. Burnout her mind."

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and not it's sitting on top of a volcano."

"Volcano day." Gwendalyn said looking up at the screaming Jagrafess.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It' s impossible. A member of the staff with an idea." The Editor moves Suki and takes her place trying to stop it.

Rose reached into the pockets trying to get the Doctor free. She gets his sonic screw driver. "What do I do?"

"Flick the switch. Oi, mate, want to bank on certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bagn. See you in the headlines!"

Rose is able to free the Doctor.

The Doctor took his screwdriver from her. He freed her and then turned to Gwendalyn. He quickly freed her.

Gwendalyn staggered.

The Doctor caught onto her. "You alright?"

"Electric shock never did me much good." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"I know." He said as he looped his arm around her.

"Actually, sir, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll resign. Bye then!"

Gwendalyn, The Doctor and Rose moved as quickly as they could as the chunks of ice fell from the ceiling.

"Doctor we need to get Cathica."

"Right on it."

They were able to find the room that she was in.

The Doctor snapped his fingers causing the portal in Cathica's head to close.

DWDWDW

The Doctor still had his leather clad arm looped around Gwendalyn even though the dark haired woman was steady on her feet now instead of swaying and staggering. The Doctor looked at Cathica. "We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me." Cathica pleaded with them.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. THe human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?"

"He's not out friend." The Doctor said scoffing.

"Now, don't."

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key."

Gwendalyn snatched the key away from him and handed it back to Rose.

Adam let out a sigh. "Look, it's. It all worked out for the best didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault because you were in charge."

"And I did give you a warning." Gwendalyn snapped. "You just chose to ignore it."

The Doctor shove Adam into the Tardis.

"Doctor." Adam tried pleading with the Doctor.

Gwendalyn's fist went flying. She was tired of hearing his excuse for what he had done.

"What was that for?" Adam yelped.

"For not listening. An idiot wouldn't listen."

The Doctor pushed a few buttons. "Out you go."

Adam stepped out. "It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God. I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"We aren't that mean to do that." Gwendalyn snapped crossing her arms.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms.

"No, what do you mean?" Adam asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor picks up the answering machine. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." The Doctor used his sonic on it causing it to explode. "That's it, then. See you."

"How do you mean, see you?"

"As in goodbye." The Doctor said.

"But what about me?"

"What about you? You know that this isn't about you boy." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens."

"What like this?" The Doctor clicked his fingers.

"Don't." Adam said clicking his fingers to close it.

"Don't to do what?" He clicked his fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam said closing it again.

Gwendalyn took the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Alright now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it."

"Thank you." Adam said looking thankful at Rose.

Rose snapped her fingers.

"Oi!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

Adam closed it.

"The whole history could have changed because of you." The Doctor told him.

"And that is the one thing that we will not allow." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "Time travel isn't meant for that."

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself." The Doctor snapped.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck." The Doctor said shrugging his shoulders.

"But I want to come with you."

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Gwendalyn." The Doctor said taking Gwendalyn with him.

"Rose, Rose. Oh my God."

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" A woman called out.

"It's me, mum. Don't come in. Wait there a minute." Adam called out to his mom.

"Oh my lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've gotten your favorite tea in."

"Rose, take me with you."

Rose shook her head and got onto the Tardis.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Thank goodness that is over." She said shaking her head. "That was one hell of a trip."

"I can't believe you punched him." Rose said looking at her.

"Well it couldn't be helped. He wasn't that smart." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "I think punching him was better than hexing him."

The Doctor laughed. "You wouldn't have hexed him."

Gwendalyn gave him a cheeky smile. "I was joking."

"Rose you should try to get some rest. You had a long day."

"Night." She said to the Doctor.

"Have a good night Rose." Gwendalyn told the blonde.

Rose walked away to get some rest.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked over at her. "You should get some rest too."

Gwendalyn tilted her head to the side when she saw him yawn. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Looks like you need some rest too Doctor."

"I'm fine."

"Theta."

The Doctor looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Come on just a small nap. You need it. Put the Tardis onto auto."

The Doctor let out a sigh. "Alright."

Gwendalyn smiled. "I knew that you wouldn't say no."

The Doctor let out a sigh. "I never can say no to you Mis." He said using his nickname for her. He switched it to auto pilot.

Gwendalyn took his hand in hers. She began leading him towards where the bedrooms were.

"Mis…"

"I know what I am doing." She said opening the door to her room.

"Mis…"

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Nuh uh." She said shaking her head. "I know what is going to happen if you go to your room. You aren't going to sleep. You will go back to piloting the Tardis. You Theta are going to get some rest."

The Doctor flushed a little bit. "Mis…"

" You know it is true. Come on." She told him softly pulling him with her into her room. "Besides it is just a nap. Nothing bad will be done."

The Doctor knew that there was no way to talk Gwendalyn out of it. He knew that he need to get some sleep. He had been running on almost empty. He needed to get some rest.

Gwendalyn braided her hair and looked over at the Doctor before sitting down on her bed. She pulled her shoes off of her feet. "Well come on."

The Doctor removed his coat and slipped his shoes off. He moved towards the bed and sat down next to her.

Gwendalyn laid back.

The Doctor leaned back some.

Gwendalyn waved her hand and the light shut off. "Night Doctor."

"Good night Mis."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 14. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I want to know how I am doing. I want to know should I add some chapter that are strictly just not dealing with the series at all. I am just wondering because I don't want to be like others who have stories like this in a rewrite with an added character. I am just curious of what my readers want to see. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

"**Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954. That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.**

**Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. She was hoping that he wasn't going to allow this. It made her a wreck to know that he might do something like that to allow Rose to see her father when he was alive.**

"**Where's all this come from all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose quirking his eyebrow a little bit.**

"**All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times of something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said crossing her arms. **

"**No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you."**

"**Rose things aren't meant to be seen like that. Are you certain that you want to see your father?" Gwendalyn asked crossing her arms.**

"**I want to see him." Rose said looking at the two aliens that she was with. That's all she wanted to do was see her father. **

That is the end of this taste of Chapter 15. Here is a taste of another story that I am working on. Let me know if I should try to post it or not. I know it isn't really much.

**Elsa felt a nudge. **

"**Elsa come on wake up." A male voice called out to her. **

**Elsa's pale hand shot up and connected with someone.**

"**Ow!" The male shouted.**

**Elsa jumped and looked at the man with wide eyes. Messy brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a brown suit was looking right back at her. His pale cheek was beginning to turn red from being hit by Elsa herself. "Who the fucking hell are you?" She demanded.**

"**You know who I am." The man said.**

"**I don't know who the hell you are." Elsa said scooting away from him. "Who the fuck are you?" She demanded. She wanted to know where the hell she was. She was really lost at this moment. **

Should I post it when I get the first chapter up with the little taste that I posted. Please let me know. Until next time.


	15. Could You Be Any More Stupid

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 15 of The Last of Her Kind. We are now to episode 8 over half way. After this chapter there is only 11 chapters left and that will be that end of this story and the next one will begin. I hope to have the last 11 chapters up before new Years, but I doubt that will happen because things are just not really normal at the moment. I have a little bit of time to type when I am not busy with work. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. This was one of the chapters that I couldn't wait to get to because that means we are getting closer and closer to Jack and Bad Wolf. I am hoping that this will be a good chapter. We will get to see a mad Gwendalyn in this chapter as well due to what Rose did. But I won't say how mad Gwendalyn will be. I hope that I did okay with this chapter because in a way this was a pain to put Gwendalyn into it because Gwendalyn is an easy character to write, but it is so damn hard to write part of the episode and trying to put her into it. Also this episode was the one that bothered me the most because of how dumb Rose really was in this episode. I guess I don't have a soft spot for Rose at all. I guess I never really liked Rose to begin with. She seemed kind of clingy to me which she shouldn't have been. And hopefully I will have the next chapter all ready for you on Christmas Day. Merry Christmas Eve. But I should stop my jibber jabbering and present the next chapter to you all my wonderful readers. Without further ado Chapter 15. Allons-y!

**Chapter 15**

Could You Be Any More Stupid?

"Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954. That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. She was hoping that he wasn't going to allow this. It made her a wreck to know that he might do something like that to allow Rose to see her father when he was alive.

"Where's all this come from all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose quirking his eyebrow a little bit.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times of something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said crossing her arms.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you."

"Rose things aren't meant to be seen like that. Are you certain that you want to see your father?" Gwendalyn asked crossing her arms.

"I want to see him." Rose said looking at the two aliens that she was with. That's all she wanted to do was see her father.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. This could in fact not end very well. She could only hope that Rose would be very careful with this choice that she was making at that moment. She didn't like it when someone decided that they wanted to go back and see when their dead parent was still alive. She herself wouldn't even do so. She wouldn't bring herself to see her parents own deaths.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." The Doctor said with a small smile. He wanted to give Rose what she wished for.

"Doctor. You can't be serious." Gwendalyn said looking at him. She couldn't believe that he was going to put them in such a risk. She knew how some humans worked. Some humans if they got the chance to see a loved one dead they would try to keep that person alive and alter the timeline. Which was never good.

"Lyn it will be fine." He was hoping at least.

"How can you be so certain of that? Worse things have happened from people seeing their loved ones who died alive."

The Doctor shook his head. "Lyn let me do this for her."

Gwendalyn threw her hands up in the air. "Alright. Alright." She couldn't believe that she was actually bringing herself to allow this to happen. But the Doctor was going to have to learn sometime.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat with the Doctor and Rose at Rose's parents wedding.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice." The preacher said to Peter to get him to follow.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita…." Peter said fumbling with the words.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course he would make a mistake." She said as she crossed her arms. It wasn't the first time that she had heard someone making a mistake with their wedding vows.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose said softly.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death do us part." The preacher said.

DWDWDW

"November the 7th?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"1987." Rose told him softly. She was nervous of seeing her father again. This time she knew he was going to be dying.

The time rotor started.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the console. She closed her blue eyes. She could only keep in mind that perhaps Rose wouldn't do something stupid.

The three of them stepped out of the Tardis.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." Rose said softly.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"Yeah." Rose said softly. Rose showed them where to go. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase."

A green car comes around the corner and parks.

"He got out of his car." Rose said sadly. "And he crossed the road. Oh, God. This is it."

The Doctor held onto Rose's hand.

Gwendalyn moved towards the Doctor not wanting to see what was about to happen. She had seen enough death. She didn't need to see any more of it. She heard the shattering of glass on the pavement.

"Go to him, quick." The Doctor told Rose.

Rose couldn't even move. She couldn't believe what she had seen. "Too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" She asked as she heard sirens.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly. She didn't want him to try again to have Rose watch her father again.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "One more time." He told Rose softly.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said in shock towards him. She didn't expect that. He was going to allow it again? He was going to allow Rose to watch her father die again? She would never put someone through that. Not even her worst enemies.

"Come on."

DWDWDW

They looked around the corner seeing themselves.

Rose felt anger surge through her when she saw Gwendalyn standing so close to the Doctor in such a way.

"Right, that's first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad." The Doctor said looking over at the Rose that was with them and not the first them.

"Doctor this is a big mistake of bringing…"

"I know Lyn."

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. This most likely was going to be a mistake.

"Oh, God. This is it." The first Rose said.

"I can't do this." Rose said looking at her two friends. She couldn't watch her father die again.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor told her.

Rose ran forward as her father was stepping out of his van.

"Rose! No!" The two aliens yelled.

Gwendalyn knew that this was a very bad idea. She saw the first them disappear. "This was a bad idea." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor took Gwendalyn's hand. "Yes…"

"We did something wrong again."

"Not you. Me." He said softly. He wouldn't place the blame on his Artemis. Never in a thousand years. He was blaming himself for picking up another stupid ape.

"But I caused this." She said softly. "I am the one that pushed Rose on board." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Don't blame yourself Mis." He told her softly.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

"You and your boyfriend and his sister need a lift?" Peter asked looking at the two of them.

"We are going to have to talk to her about this." Gwendalyn said softly.

"I agree."

DWDWDW

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always a window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change." Peter said leaving the three of them.

"All this stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She use to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display." Rose said looking at the items that were there.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder keeping her in place instead of having her launch herself at the blonde haired woman.

"Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum use to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he as going to do this. Now he can. Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend."

The Doctor crossed his arms.

"You really have no idea what you did, do you?" Gwendalyn asked looking at the blonde with narrow eyes.

The Doctor shook his head. "When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine."

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it."

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan. He rubbed his head with his hands. "I did it again. I picked up another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad?" Rose demanded.

"You really don't have a clue do you." Gwendalyn snapped. "You have no idea what you have done?"

"I know what I am doing and so does Lyn, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." The Doctor trying to reason with her in what she had done. The mistake that she had made.

"But he's alive!"

"Back off." Gwendalyn snapped at the girl.

"My entire planet died. So did Lyn's. My whole family, her whole family. Do you think that it never occurred to us to go back and save them?" The Doctor demanded looking at the blonde.

Gwendalyn wrapped her hand around the Doctor's wrist.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "You still have no idea what the fucking hell you are talking about Rose. You could have done more harm than good."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Rose snapped. "You are just another girl that the Doctor picked up."

Gwendalyn felt her heart beat painfully in her chest. Rose thought of her that way? That was something that she didn't want to hear. Not really. It hurt her to know that.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"What, would you rather him dead?"

"I'm not saying that."

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life." Rose said shouting.

"Knock it off why don't you." Gwendalyn snapped glaring at the young girl that was with them. "You made things worse. A man is alive that should be dead. You created something that will end very badly."

"You two are just upset." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Let's see how you get on without us, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it back." The Doctor said holding out his hand for his key that he had given to Rose not that long ago.

"Alright then, I will." Rose said handing the key over to him.

"You've got what you wanted,so that's good bye then."

"You don't scare me. I know how sad the both of you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you two will hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I will make you wait a long time!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor grabbed Gwendalyn's arm and the two of them walked out of the flat.

Gwendalyn moved slowly next to him. Her hands were in her pockets as the two of them made their way towards the Tardis. She prefered the silence. She knew that the Doctor was mad and so was she. She let out a sigh as the two of them walked to the Tardis. She was just hoping that this was not a fixed point in time that Rose had screwed up. And if it was what trouble would be coming their way because of it?

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said softly looking down at Gwendalyn.

"For what?" She asked looking up at him.

"For not listening to you." Now he was really wishing that he had listened to her. Then they wouldn't be in the problem that they were in now. He wouldn't have brought Rose back a second time to see her father die.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "We all make mistakes Doctor." She told him softly looking down at the ground. "But it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that she was going to do that. It was my mistake on bringing her onboard when that boyfriend of hers got into trouble." Gwendalyn shook her head. "But can we really leave her?"

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "No, she would need to return to her mother. After all we did make a promise to Jackie that we would bring her back home."

Gwendalyn ran her hand through her black hair. "I suppose you are right about that. Jackie wouldn't be pleased if her 19 year old daughter was running about in another time without her."

The Doctor looked up for a moment as they stopped in front of the Tardis. He unlocked the doors and opened them. His eyes widened. The Tardis was no longer there.

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn.

"Rose."

The two of them ran towards the church hoping that she would be there. The Doctor's hand was wrapped firmly around her wrist as the two of them ran. The Doctor remembered that Gwendalyn had a hard time keeping up with his long strides.

A creature trived to dive bomb them.

Gwendalyn's hand shot out shooting at it with her magic.

The Doctor ran faster than he ever thought was possible dragging Gwendalyn with him.

Gwendalyn so far had no idea what these creatures were, but whatever they were they were dangerous in her eyes.

"Rose! Get in the church!" The Doctor yelled.

Rose stopped and saw the creature. The creature that little Mickey was talking about. She screamed when it tried to divebomb her.

The Doctor pushed her to the pavement. He helped her up. "Get in the church!"

"Now people move it!" Gwendalyn shouted as she shot at the creature that had dive bombed Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" A woman asked scared.

"Move it now." Gwendalyn yelled again.

"Inside!" The Doctor yelled.

"Sarah!" A man yelled for the bride.

"Stay in there!" The Doctor shouted to the others that were inside.

Sarah screams when one of of those creatures block her path, but it decides to kill another.

"IN!" Gwendalyn and the Doctor shouted.

Gwendalyn turned quickly and used her gift of magic knowing that it was probably for the best to protect those who were with them.

The creature that she shot at with her magic shrieked at her.

Gwendalyn put her hands on her ears.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He wasn't about to leave her out there alone fighting those things. "Lyn come on. You know that you can't fight those on your own."

"I have to try."

"I am not going to lose you. Not again." He couldn't allow himself to leave her out there all alone fighting those things off. He wanted her to help him. He needed her to be safe.

Gwendalyn turned to him and saw the tears in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. Not in the least bit. She nodded her head and ran into the church.

The Doctor slammed the door once he had every single person inside that was part of the bride's party.

Gwendalyn pushed her back against the door. "That was a close one."

"They can't get in." The Doctor told her with a nod of his head. "Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is the stronger it is. What else?"

Gwendalyn looked at him. "The doors. The rest of em."

"Go and check the other doors. Move!" The Doctor told them.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" The 1987 Jackie asked.

Gwendalyn shook her head. This woman was beyond annoying to her. But right now that didn't matter. The entire human race was probably being wiped out by these things. What ever they were they were quite deadly.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She locked eyes with the Doctor. "_You better shut her up or I will."_ She said through her link with him.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that Gwendalyn would most likely scare Jackie. He didn't want that. "Oh, I might've known you'd argue." The Doctor said shaking his head. "Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining."

"How do you know my name?" Jackie demanded.

"I haven't got the time for this."

"I've never met you in my life!"

"Oh shut up!" Gwendalyn yelled causing the blonde haired woman to jump.

The Doctor placed his hand on Gwendalyn's shoulder.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. She nodded her head.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors."

"Yes, sir." Jackie said before leaving them.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"That I went off on Jackie."

"You are scared."

"More scared than you could ever know." She ran her hands through her hair.

"I will figure it out. I promise you that."

"I know you will Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at her. He was glad that she thought that he would be able to figure it out. He could only hope that he would be able to figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 15. I hope that you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. I would like to know what you all think of this chapter. I kind of wished that I would have gotten further than this, but that didn't happen sadly. I hope that I will get another chapter up for you on Christmas Day if not than this is my Christmas gift to you all my lovely readers. Here is a little taste of Chapter 16.

"**I should have done that ages ago." The Doctor said as he worked on the door.**

"**You think that it was wise to scare her?" **

"**It needed to be done Lyn."**

"**My dad was out there." The groom said looking at the two of them.**

**Gwendalyn looked at him sadly. "Doctor."**

"**You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."**

**Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Do you need me to do anything else?" She questioned him. She had used enough of her magic during the day. But she would be willing to do more if she needed to because she needed to protect those who were being affected by Rose's mistake. She felt worthless if she wouldn't be able to do something. She was so use to doing something. Anything to help out where she could.**

That is the end of the little taste. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope to try to update on Christmas day, but I am not so sure of what will happen. I will be updating another one of my stories this week. I am going to be updating The Second Daughter I believe. I am also thinking of writing another story. A Star Trek one going along with the movies that had come out. What do you guys think. Should I write a Star Trek story? I have others in the works as well. I am just curious of what you guys would like to see really. Until next time.


	16. Terrible Things Can Happen

Authoress Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 16. This was probably the hardest chapter that I have ever had to write. But I hope that you all enjoy it. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I hope that this chapter isn't going to make people cry or gasp at what happens in it. I know some of you liked the Rose bashing. I personally never liked Rose. Not really. I always had a problem with her and there will be some more Rose bashing later in this chapter most likely. I am wondering is the relationship between Gwendalyn and the Doctor, is it going too fast? I am hoping that it isn't because well I don't like doing fast relationships they never turn out right. I am hoping that this is turning out okay. This story is going to be turning out more and more interesting as time goes on in this. Without further ado Chapter 16 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 16**

Terrible Things Can Happen

"I should have done that ages ago." The Doctor said as he worked on the door.

"You think that it was wise to scare her?"

"It needed to be done Lyn."

"My dad was out there." The groom said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn looked at him sadly. "Doctor."

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Do you need me to do anything else?" She questioned him. She had used enough of her magic during the day. But she would be willing to do more if she needed to because she needed to protect those who were being affected by Rose's mistake. She felt worthless if she wouldn't be able to do something. She was so use to doing something. Anything to help out where she could.

"My dad had…" The man said.

"There's nothing I can do for him."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." He said handing it to the Doctor.

The Doctor took it from the groom.

"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you." A male voice said crackly.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor shared a look. They knew that voice fairly well.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use."

"But someone must have called the police."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside." The Doctor explained.

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose asked the Doctor.

Gwendalyn turned and looked at Rose. "Yes, this is very much your fault. Because you couldn't leave something well enough alone."

"I didn't see you telling me not to do it." Rose snapped.

Gwendalyn narrowed her blue eyes. She brought her hand up and smacked Rose just like she had hit people before for not listening to warnings.

Rose held onto her cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"I had warned you. You just didn't care to listen. You wanted your father to live and this was the outcome."

Rose huffed and walked away from them.

Gwendalyn pinched the bridge of her nose. She then looked at the Doctor sadly. "Is there anything else I could do?"

"No. You've done enough. You worked very hard already by blasting those creatures. You need to save your energy."

"I want to help though."

The Doctor smiled at her. Now that was his Artemis. The woman that he had fallen in love with all that time ago. He patted her arm. "Just rest."

"Okay." She said softly. She couldn't argue with him. Not in the least bit. She had used quite a bit of her magic blasting those things and they didn't like it. She sat down in one of the pews trying to rest.

The Doctor went back to what he was doing before. He pulled a curtain back and pulled his sonic screwdriver out.

"Excuse me, Mister…" The groom said coming up to him with his soon to be bride with him.

"Doctor." The Doctor said as he began to use his sonic on the door.

"You seem to know what's going on." The groom said looking at him.

"I give that impression, yeah."

"I just wanted to ask…"

"Can you save us?" The bride asked looking at him.

"Who are you two, then?" The Doctor asked looking at the two of them.

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clark."

"And one extra. Boy or girl?" The Doctor asked.

Sarah put her hand on her belly. "I don't know. I don't want to know, really."

"How did all this get started?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning." Stuart said with a small fond smile.

"Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi." Sarah said with a light chuckle.

"I took her home."

"Then what? Asked her for a date?"

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah said looking at the Doctor.

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said." Stuart said shaking his head.

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important." Sarah said softly.

"Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you."

Gwendalyn gasped from where she was sitting.

The Doctor looked over sharply at his Artemis. "Gwendalyn!"

Gwendalyn looked at him. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. She knew that something was wrong.

"Gwendalyn is it the redhead?" He asked concerned.

Gwendalyn nodded her head and gasped again. She grasped at her chest. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she bursted in purple light blinding them.

"Gwendalyn!" The Doctor yelled. No he couldn't have lost her. No, he couldn't have. He just found her. And it was all because of Rose. Rose had caused this and now Gwendalyn was gone and there was possibly no way that he could get her back.

Rose had ran out and saw that Gwendalyn was not there. She felt her heart sink a little bit. This was all her fault. How was she going to make this up to the Doctor.

DWDWDW

The Doctor was with baby Rose. He was actually surprised that Jackie was allowing him to watch her. "Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you? You're not going to be leading Gwendalyn to her death?"

Rose walked up to him. She rubbed her arms. This was all her fault that this was happening.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." The Doctor said softly.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." She said softly. She was trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't sure if it was going to work because the Doctor still looked very sad. He looked like he was going to cry.

"No. Don't touch the baby." He told her. "You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in."

"Can't do anything right, can I?"

"Since you ask, no. Gwendalyn would still be alive if it wasn't for this little mistake. So, don't touch the baby."

"I'm not stupid."

The Doctor shook his head. "You could have fooled me." He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own and neither was Gwendalyn. But now she's not here and…"

"I know."

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

"You'll think of something." Rose said looking at him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Gwendalyn would have thought of something. The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realised."

"Just tell me you're sorry."

"I am. I'm sorry."

The Doctor hugged her.

Rose gasped. and pulled away from him. "Have you got something hot?" Rose reached into his pocket and pulled out something out which was none other than the key. Rose ended up dropping it.

"It's the Tardis key!" He quickly removed his jacket and picked it up safely into his hand. "It's telling me that it's still connected to the Tardis."He moved and stood in front of them. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart picks up the mobile that he had. "This one big enough?"

"Fantastic." The Doctor said going down to him.

"Good old dad. There you go." Stuart said handing it to him.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back."He said as he used his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor could bring her back. He missed her a lot. He couldn't wait to see her again. Granted he had lived not long without her after the war, but he thought she was dead and he never gave up looking for her. But he needed her with him now. None of this waiting for her. He put the key in the right place for the door. He smiled when he saw that the Tardis slowly began to materialise around her key. "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said."

Rose let out a soft sigh. "When time gets sorted out…"

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stayed changed." The Doctor told Rose.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I could even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened." Pete said shaking his head.

"This is my fault." Rose said softly. "Gwendalyn would still be here if I hadn't done what I did."

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting." Jackie said holding onto her daughter.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose."

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete said taking baby Rose from Jackie and hands her to Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted snatching the baby from Rose, but it was too late. He handed the baby back to Jackie.

A creature appeared in the church.

The Doctor swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew what he was going to have to do. He would see Gwendalyn again. Sooner than what he thought. He was doing this to protect Rose and the rest of them. "Everyone, behind me!"

Everyone scrambled behind him.

"I'm the oldest thing here."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

The creature jumped on the Doctor.

Rose watched in horror. This was all her fault. She had lost them both. All because she couldn't listen to a simple warning that Gwendalyn had given to her. The Tardis was gone and so was the creature. Rose moved quickly to where the key laid. She picked it up. She gasped. "It's cold. They key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. She's dead. This is all my fault. The three of you. All of you. The whole world."

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." A woman said.

Rose moved and sat on her own. She couldn't believe that she had done this. She had killed them. She really truly had killed the both of them. She hadn't meant to do that. She never had meant to kill Gwendalyn or the Doctor. She hadn't meant to sent them to their deaths. Not like this.

Pete walked over to her. "The Doctor and Gwendalyn they really cared about you. The Doctor didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't." Pete shook his head.

Rose let out soft sigh. She knew that was true. "What are you talking about?

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge any more. I am." Pete knew what he needed to do.

"But you can't."

"Who am I, love?"

"My daddy." Rose said softly hugging him.

Jackie came in.

Pete pulled away from Rose. "Jackie, look at her. She's ours."

Jackie looked and saw it. "Oh, of course." Jackie hugged Rose.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that."

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got to be done. You've got to survive, because you'vem got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."

"You would have been."

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair."

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me." Pete said before grabbing the vase that would lead him to his death. He ran out the door.

Rose went to the door and saw him getting hit by the car. She felt more tears coming to her eyes.

The Doctor was now next to her. "Go to him. Quick."

Rose ran towards her dying father.

The Doctor turned and saw his Gwendalyn standing there. "Mis." He said moving quickly towards her.

Gwendalyn smiled at the nickname. She moved towards him.

He quickly pulled her into his arms. His nose was buried into her hair taking in her scent. He missed her. More than ever. Now he had her back and he wasn't going to allow this to happen to her again. He would not put her ask risk again.

"I'm fine Doctor."

"I won't ever put you through that again." He said softly. "Never ever again."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "You could never lose me." She told him softly.

The Doctor and Gwendalyn looked towards Rose and saw that she was with her father.

"We should give them alone time." She told him softly.

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement.

The two of them walked to the Tardis to spend time with one another and allowing Rose to be with her father.

The Doctor pulled her close to him as they sat together in the Tardis. "I won't allow that to happen to you again."

"You can't always protect me Theta." She said softly.

"I know."

Rose came into the Tardis wiping her eyes. She gasped when she saw the two of them together. She didn't like the fact that Gwendalyn was close to her Doctor. She looked at the dark haired woman. "I am sorry."

Gwendalyn looked at Rose with a quirked eyebrow. "For what?"

"I should've thought about what I do before going through with it."

"Maybe think about what you do from now on. We can't have that kind of thing happening again." She told the younger girl.

Rose nodded her head.

Gwendalyn looked at the two of them before standing up. "I don't know about you two but I am tired. We had a trying day."

"I agree." The Doctor said looking at Gwendalyn.

"Good night." Rose said softly leaving the two of them together.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Care to walk me to mine?"

The Doctor nodded his head before switching the Tardis to auto pilot.

The two of them walked towards her room in silence.

Gwendalyn looked over at him and saw the look that was on his face. The concern was still written across his face. "Theta."

The Doctor looked at her. "Hm?"

"Would it make you feel better if you stayed with me."

"Yes."

Gwendalyn held out her hand to him.

The Doctor took a hold of her small hand and walked into her room with her. He was surprised that she would even allow him in her room again. He had lost count of how many times that he had stayed with her. He didn't want to burden her.

"You aren't a burden." She told him softly.

The Doctor looked at her. "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking that Theta." She said softly shaking her head. "You have never been a burden. I know how things are when you get down." She looked at him into his blue eyes. "I was worried about you too."

The Doctor ran his hand through her hair. "I don't want to lose you again. Not like that."

"You won't." She told him with a small smile. "Come on. We should get some rest."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Gwendalyn slipped her jacket off and her shoes.

The Doctor took his leather coat off and slipped his shoes off as well.

Gwendalyn slipped into her bed and looked at him. She smiled as he crawled into bed next to her. She cuddled to him.

The Doctor brushed his hand through her hair.

"You're not going to lose me Theta. Not now. Not ever."

The Doctor smiled. He was relieved that she was saying that.

"And you aren't going to just drop me off on Earth. I always want to be with you."

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you."

"Good." She said gripping onto his jumper.

The Doctor laughed lightly. He wouldn't separate himself from her. Not ever. He couldn't bear to be away from his Artemis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 16. I know that I shouldn't have had Gwendalyn hit Rose, but it seemed justified and that is who Gwendalyn really is. I hope that Rose likers won't hate this chapter. I really tried hard on this chapter. So please let me know what you think. What do you think of the little moment between Gwendalyn and the Doctor? We will get to meet Jack very soon now. I am just curious of what you my readers would think how Gwendalyn would react to when she meets Jack Harkness? We are getting closer to the end of this story. And there will be something surprising in the last chapter of this story before I go into the next story. Here is a small taste of the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it.

**Gwendalyn gripped onto the console. "I forgot what it felt like to do this." **

"**What's the emergency?" Rose asked confused.**

"**It's mauve." The Doctor said as he continued to pilot following the small spacecraft.**

"**Mauve?" Rose asked even more confused. She had no idea what was going on. **

"**The universally recognised colour for danger." The Doctor said looked at Rose.**

"**What happened to red?"**

**Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Red is something else altogether. Sorry, but we need to keep going. What ever that is it's not safe." **

That is the end of the little taste of Chapter 17. I hope that you liked that little bit. I hope to update very soon. So please tell me what you think. I hopefully will be updating on Sunday with a new chapter. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. I enjoy reading your reviews. It is like candy to me and makes me happy and wanting to write more and please my readers. If there is anything you would like to see please let me know and I am still accepting prompts for this series as well even though I am only on the 9th Doctor. Until next time.


	17. 1941 Really?

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 17. We are now in the chapter that brings in Jack. I was excited to write this chapter that is for sure. I hope that this chapter will be flowing a little bit better with Jack added into it. I tried to write this chapter without Jack and Rose's interaction with one another, but it didn't seem to work out that well. So I had to add him into it. I hope that I did a good job with Jack's character. I am not use to writing flirty characters. I picked the parts of when Rose was in it because I don't want to become tedious with writing her part. It was hard enough in the last chapter without having too much Gwendalyn/Artemis in it. Also I have been watching BBC America as of late and they've been playing Doctor Who and I am almost all caught up with Doctor Who. I still am missing some episodes, but that's okay I can catch up on them later. I am enjoying the series more and more. I do have to say thank you to the people that had gotten me into this series. If they hadn't I wouldn't be writing a story for this series now. But without further ado Chapter 17 of The Last of Her Kind. 8 more chapters to go and then I hate to say it. That will be the end of this story and then I will be starting the next one. The title of the next story won't be revealed until the last chapter of this story. Allons-y!

**Chapter 17**

1941 Really?

Gwendalyn gripped onto the console. "I forgot what it felt like to do this."

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked confused.

"It's mauve." The Doctor said as he continued to pilot following the small spacecraft.

"Mauve?" Rose asked even more confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"The universally recognised colour for danger." The Doctor said looked at Rose.

"What happened to red?"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Red is something else altogether. Sorry, but we need to keep going. What ever that is it's not safe."

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Oh yes, indeed. You were the one that always ended up taking me there when the red would always show."

The Doctor smiled cheekily. "All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"Oh brilliant." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Totally."

A bang was heard and caused sparks fly.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Okay, reasonably."

"Now see what lying does to you Doctor?" Gwendalyn said gripping on tightly. She hated rides like these. The Doctor always had a tendency to do things like that.

"Should have said reasonably there." The Doctor said shaking his head. The Doctor's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no!"

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the console. "Damit."

"It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us." The Doctor began hitting buttons.

"What exactly is that thing?"

"No idea." The Doctor said as he hit more buttons.

"Quit hitting buttons." Gwendalyn said trying to keep her balance as the Tardis jumped tracks as well following the spacecraft that they were following.

"Sorry." The Doctor said hitting another button.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose questioned.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course. It always has to be London." She moved away from the console.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked looking at her.

"I'm gonna change." She said with a small smile.

The Doctor shook his head. Of course she would want to change her clothes.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn was in the wardrobe. She let out a soft sigh as she ran her hand over the fabrics of clothes that were in this wardrobe. A small smile came to her lips. She pulled out an outfit that would be perfect. She changed into it feeling the smoothness of the dress that she had picked. Black went to the knees, see through shoulders and sleeves that went a little bit past the elbows, black gloves that only went about past the wrists with a small bracelet on her right wrist, and a pair of black flats. She fixed her hair into the style that matched the time that they were in. She smiled. Now this was something that she liked. Now she was ready. She walked out of the wardrobe and the Tardis hummed in approval.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn rejoined them. She followed them out of the Tardis.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" She asked looking back at him.

"Of all species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow." The Doctor said complaining.

"Only you would say that." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The Doctor looked at her in shock. He nervously shifted on his feet. He had seen Gwendalyn in dresses before, but seeing her dressed like this well… it was different. Very different. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Must have come somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. Of course they wouldn't make it in time not with how it was jumping across the time streams.

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose said in shock.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor snapped.

"Yeah."

"No!" Gwendalyn snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes. "How much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish."

Gwendalyn shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. Of course she would think like that.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." He said flipping his psychic paper out to show her.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids."

"It's psychic paper. It tells you…"

"What ever you want it to tell me. I remember."

The three of them walked and saw a door that says Deliveries Only.

"Sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking."

"Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Doctor."

"Right." He pulled his sonic out and began to work on the door. He looked over at her and saw the Union flag on her. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I wouldn't wear that if I were you."

The Doctor opened the door. "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor said going through the door.

Gwendalyn followed him. "You know we should have grabbed her."

The Doctor swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Well… she knows to stay put."

"Are you certain that she would? I mean trouble always finds her and us."

The Doctor let out a sigh. "We need answers."

"I know."

The Doctor took her gloved hand in his.

"You are being a bit awkward."

"You um…"

Gwendalyn stopped and looked at him. She saw that his cheeks were pink. He was blushing. "Doctor are you blushing."

The Doctor looked at her. "Well, uh…"

"Is it the dress?" She asked concerned.

The Doctor adverted his eyes.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. "Oh gosh." Her cheeks went red. "In all the years of travel…" She shook her head. "I've never worn this style of dress."

The Doctor nodded his head.

The two of them followed through a beaded curtain to where music was playing and a woman singing.

"For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you…"

Gwendalyn moved her head to the music lightly. She loved 40's music. Perhaps one of the best time periods that she lived in, but her past self was not there in England which was not that bad.

"It had to be you." The woman finished singing.

"Wish me luck." The Doctor said placing a soft kiss on her head before going up onto the stage.

Gwendalyn watched from where she was at. She wasn't going to set foot near the stage.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" The Doctor asked in hopes that he would get some kind of answer of what happened to that spacecraft that they were following.

There was silence just for a few moments before laughter erupted.

The Doctor blinked in confusion.

Gwendalyn looked up at the Doctor in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago."

An air raid siren sounds and everyone begins to leave.

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud…"

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." A man said.

The Doctor looked at the poster on the wall. "Bang." He looked at Gwendalyn. "Come on."

"Right." Gwendalyn said with a nod of her head.

DWDWDW

Rose was climbing a rope to get to the child.

"Mummy. Balloon!" The child said pointing at it.

Rose felt the balloon move and she was on the ride of her life. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" She yelled. She didn't dare yell Gwendalyn's name. She was still upset with her. She didn't know what the hell Gwendalyn and the Doctor had going on and she hated it. She looked down at her shirt as German planes flew by her. "Okay, maybe not this t-shirt." She was now wishing she never wore the Union flag shirt.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn and the Doctor came out of the Night club.

"Rose?" The Doctor called out for her.

A meow was heard. A kitty cat.

The Doctor picked up the cat. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing." He complained petting the cat before putting it down.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me."

"Oi, I don't disappear on you."

"I know."

The phone began to ring on the Tardis.

The Doctor and Gwendalyn shared a confused look.

"How can you be ringing?" He opened the small door. "What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" He gets out his sonic and is about to test it.

"Don't answer it." A girl said from behind them causing the two of them to look at her. "It's not for you."

Gwendalyn raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

"Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much tell me this. How can it be ringing." He said looking back at it. "It's not even a real phone. It's not connected…"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said trying to break him from his talking.

"It's not…." The Doctor turns and sees that the girl is gone. He shook his head and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" His eyes widened at what he had heard. "Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Theta what is it?" Gwendalyn asked softly knowing that no one was around to hear the name.

The Doctor held up his hand silencing her. "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." He put the phone back and knocked on the door of the Tardis. "Rose? Rose, are you in there?"

A noise caused them both to jump.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Shall we?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

The two of them run out of the alley and onto the street.

The Doctor climbed up onto the dust bin and helped Gwendalyn up. He peered over the wall along with Gwendalyn to look into a garden.

A well fed woman with a young boy was out there. "Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, will you hurry up? Did you hear the siren?" The woman asked.

Gwendalyn quirked her eyebrow. Why weren't they moving quicker? The sirens meant German bombers which meant hurry up or you might die.

A man came out equally well fed like his wife. "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?"

"I can hear the planes!" His wife shouted at him.

"Don't you eat!" He shouted.

"Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on."

"I know there's a war on. Don't push me." He said getting into the bomb shelter.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Bloody people."

The Doctor shook his head. "Look."

The two of them watched the girl that had given them the warning before going inside the house.

"This is a job for us again." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Sadly we lost Rose again. Girl can't stay put can she?"

The Doctor laughed lightly knowing that was true. The girl couldn't stay close to them without disappearing.

DWDWDW

An officer stood on a balcony using a pair of binoculars and he saw Rose in her problem.

"Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter." A officer said.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." A man complained. "Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you FAF boys use them for target practice?"

Jack zoomed on Rose's behind. "Excellent bottom." He said with a smile.

"I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off."

Jack put down his binoculars. He looked at the man that was with him. "Sorry, old man. I've got to go and meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." He said with a smile.

DWDWDW

The Doctor got down off of the bin and he held his arms up. "Come on."

Gwendalyn put her hands on his arm and slowly slid down with the help from her Theta to get her off of the bin.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Makes me wish I didn't wear a dress."

The Doctor shifted a little bit. Yes, she was wearing a dress. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to wear one of those, but she had thought that it was wise to wear one.

"Sorry." Gwendalyn said shifting a little bit. "I don't mean to be a distraction."

"Mis you are never a distraction." The Doctor said lying to her. Dressed the way she was at that moment was awkward for him.

"Oi, says you. But I know it's true."

DWDWDW

Rose lost her grip on the rope. She is falling quickly towards the Earth. She screams before getting caught in a beam.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." Jack called to her.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Rose shouted.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

"Descent pattern?" Rose said becoming more scared.

"Oh, and you could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument."

"You know, no one ever believes that." Rose said reaching into her pocket and pulling her cell out shutting it off.

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off."

"Be with you in a moment. Ready for you? Hold on tight!"

"To what?"

"Fair point."

Rose begins hurtling down the light field and is in Jack's arms.

"Ive got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

"Hello."

"Hello." Jack said with a smile.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice. Dull, but you know, thorough."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Jack put Rose down.

"Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy."

"What about you? You're not even in focus." Rose faints.

Jack caught her. "I knew she would be dizzy." He said shaking his head and put her on a nearby bunk.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn followed the Doctor to the dining room. There was a large group of children eating.

The Doctor sat down and took the plate from a child. "Thanks, miss!"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn scolded.

The children gasped.

"It's alright. Everybody stay where you are." The girl said looking at the children. She knew that they were scared.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Gwendalyn said softly.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either."

"So you lot, what's the story?" The Doctor asked eating some of the meat that he had.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked looking at the Doctor.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

Gwendalyn smacked him.

"Ow." The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn with wide eyes. "Must you hit me?"

"You're being rude." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

"Sorry."

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Jim asked looking at him.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." Alf said shaking his head.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Jim said.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food."

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Jim said with a smile.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" The Doctor asked looking at Nancy.

"What is?" Nancy asked looking at him.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn scolded him.

The Doctor's cheeks flushed.

The kids giggled at what Gwendalyn was doing to the Doctor. They had never seen a woman scold a man without having a hand raised to them.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

"We want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor said looking at Nancy.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

"Great thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

Nancy went over and took his plate away.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at her friend and perhaps maybe one day they would be more again.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for." He said as he began to draw. "Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. PRobably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He said showing them the picture of what they were following in the Tardis.

A knock on the door makes everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

The Doctor and Gwendalyn went to the window and looked out it.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked.

"They were." Jim said pointing at the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me." Alf said.

"Did you close the door?"

"Er…"

"Did you close the door?"

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy ran into the hallway and bolted the front door.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"I suppose you'd know."

Gwendalyn looked sadly at her Doctor. Her Theta. She placed her hand on his arm.

"I do actually, yes."

"It's not exactly a child."

"Mummy?"

Nancy went to the dining room.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Lyn."

"You certain?"

"Yes."

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." The child said sticking it's hand through the letterbox.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked moving towards the door.

"Please let me in."

Nancy threw something and the child's hand shoots back. "You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

Gwendalyn gasped.

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy please." Gwendalyn said looking at the young woman.

"I have to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor asked.

"He's empty."

The telephone rings.

"It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor picked up the phone.

Nancy took it from him and hung it up.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

"You can stay if you want to." Nancy said leaving.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "Well this is something that we really need to be careful on."

The Doctor looked at her. He nodded his head.

The child stuck his hand through the letterbox again. A scar on the back of his hand was clearly visible. "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor said to the child.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here, but us chickens. Well, this chicken."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said putting her hand on his arm.

"Sh."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" The Doctor asked the child.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor went to the door. "Okay. I'm opening the door now."

The child pulled his hand back.

"Doctor."

"It's fine Lyn."

The Doctor opened the door. The child was gone.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "This is getting weirder and weirder. We need to figure this out fast Doctor."

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 17. I worked really hard on it that is for sure. I added quite a few scenes that possibly were a good idea to add them. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The next chapter will be Jack meeting both Gwendalyn and the Doctor. And Jack is going to be his flirty self in the next chapter that is for sure. And yes we had a few awkward moments between Gwendalyn and the Doctor. There will be awkward moments in the next chapter as well. If there is anything that you would like to see in the next chapter or even in the rest of this story please let me know. Surprises will be coming up fairly quickly and so is the ending of this story. As always here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**Rose woke up and looked around. She held her head. **

"**Better now?" Jack asked looking at her.**

"**You got lights in here?" She asked looking at him.**

**Jack turned on the lights. "Hello." He said with a smile.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hello." **

"**Let's not start that again." Rose said biting her lip. She needed to get back to the Doctor and much as she hated to admit it Gwendalyn as well. **

That is the end of the little taste. I know that it wasn't Doctor and Gwendalyn. Not Time Witch. I do apologize, but I hope to have the next chapter up perhaps tomorrow if I can get it hashed out right then chapter 19 will be posted on the 31st as the last chapter of the year for this story. Until next time.


	18. Hello Mister Spock

Authoress Note: Hello there and welcome to Chapter 18. Now we are getting into the chapter of where Jack meets the Doctor and Gwendalyn. I shouldn't get my rambling going on in this authoress note. The newer episodes of Doctor Who has gotten me on a roll and I have to say I have been bursting with ideas since I watched some of the newer episodes. I really have to thank BBC America to continue on with writing this series. I have to say I have a lot more planned for this series. That is for sure. But I really can't go into too much detail about what is to come in this series. I know that I have one request for the Lost Chronicles to get written and I am still accepting prompts for them. If you want to see what happens behind closed doors on the Tardis. I can't wait to see what you guys want to see happen behind the closed doors and I will try my best to update them as time goes on. Without further ado Chapter 18 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 18**

Hello Mr. Spock

Rose woke up and looked around. She held her head.

"Better now?" Jack asked looking at her.

"You got lights in here?" She asked looking at him.

Jack turned on the lights. "Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Let's not start that again." Rose said biting her lip. She needed to get back to the Doctor and much as she hated to admit it Gwendalyn as well.

"Okay." Jack said smiling.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." He said handing his id card over.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time."

"Ah."

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

"Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She said handing it back to him.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free."

"What?"

"Actually, the word you use is available."

"No way."

"An another one, very."

"Shall we try to get along without the psychic paper?"

"That would be better wouldn't it?"

"Nice spaceship." Rose said looking around with a smile.

"Gets me around." Jack said looking at her. He had to admit that she was fairly pretty.

"Very Spock." Rose said with a giggle.

"Who?" Jack asked confused.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then."

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing your not a local girl." Jack pointed out.

"Guessing right." Rose said rubbing her hands together. She hissed a little bit.

"Burn your hands on the rope?"

A bomb whistles by them.

"Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" Rose asked concerned.

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack asked looking at Rose.

"Why?"

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

Rose looked at him in confusion. "Time Agent?"

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

"Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?" Rose asked Jack as he wraps his scarf around her wrists.

"Try to keep still." He said as he pressed a button.

A light bundle zooms onto Rose's palms.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin." He said untying her wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks." Rose said with a smile.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack said with a smile.

"Business?"

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." He said opening the hatch.

The two of them were not on top of his ship.

"I know I'm standing on something." Rose said looking at him.

Jack used a control and the ship appeared under their feet.

"Okay, you have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah."

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." He said as he opened the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses that Rose had brought up with her.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn and the Doctor had found Nancy in a shack with some food that she had taken from the Lloyd's kitchen.

Nancy stood up and saw the Doctor was smiling. "How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Of course you are dear." Gwendalyn said smiling cheekily.

"Got the nose for it."

Gwendalyn bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Of course he would say something about his nose like it was all fun and games to him.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Yeah? That's why it's…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Oh no you don't." Gwendalyn said holding her hands up. She wasn't going to tell him what Nancy was trying to tell him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy asked poking a little bit more at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Goodnight, Mister and Madam."

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about don't you?" The Doctor pleaded with her.

"Please Nancy." Gwendalyn said softly to the young woman. "We are here to help. We really are. You just have to tell us."

Nancy let out a soft sigh. "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there." The Doctor said to her. He would do whatever he could to help them.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try us."

"There are things that we can do Nancy. More than you could ever dream of." Gwendalyn said soothingly to her.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked eyeing the two of them. She wasn't really sure about the two of them. But it seemed to her that they meant well.

"I really want to know."

Gwendalyn cleared her throat.

"We need to know." The Doctor said correcting himself.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." Nancy told the two of them.

"And who might that be?" The Doctor asked raising his eyebrow.

"The Doctor."

Gwendalyn and the Doctor shared a look with one another.

DWDWDW

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back." Rose told Jack.

"We're discussing business." Jack told her.

"This isn't business. This is champagne." Rose told him shaking her head.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?"

"What would we be negotiating?"

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"Well, I, I should talk to my companions."

"Companions?"

"I really should get back to them."

"Them?"

"Do you have the time?"

Jack uses the remote. The clock face lights up as Big Ben strikes nine thirty.

"Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side."

"So when you say your companions, just how disappointed should I be?"

"Okay, we're standing in midair."

"Mmm-hmm."

"On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?"

"Perhaps not."

"It was just a suggestion." Rose said with a smile.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked using his remote again. Moonlight Serenade begins to play and the two of them began to dance together. "It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

"Do you know what I think?" Rose asked looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"I think you were talking just then."

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

"Promises, promises."

"Are you listening to any of this?"

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer."

"Well that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal."

"I bet you do."

"So, these companions of yours, do they handle the business?"

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah."

"Well, maybe we should go and find them."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"Esay. I'll do a scan for alien tech."

Rose smiled. "Finally a professional."

DWDWDW

The Doctor was using super-binoculars to scan the area. He wasn't going to go down there if there was danger and he wasn't going to put his Artemis in danger.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital."

"What about it?" The Doctor asked pulling his binoculars away from his eyes.

"That's where the doctor is. You two should talk to him." Nancy told them.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

Gwendalyn smacked his arm.

"Ow."

"Quit being rude." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Talk to the doctor first."

"Why?" The Doctor asked Nancy.

Nancy shook her head. She was beginning to wonder how this woman put up with him. "Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." She said before walking away from the two of them.

"Where're you going?"

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn whispered.

"Who did you lose?"

"What?" Nancy asked turning around.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother, Jamie." Nancy let out a soft sigh. "One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him that it was dangerous, but he just." She took a deep breath. "He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" Nancy snapped at him.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Sometimes her Theta was a little bit thick.

"Amazing." The Doctor said thinking.

Gwendalyn smacked him.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm. "Must you hit me?"

Gwendalyn quirked her brow. "What do you think?"

"Alright." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"What is amazing?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then, do what you've got to do. Save the world." He said with a smile.

"Go… he really does mean it." Gwendalyn said offering the girl a smile.

Nancy begins to walk away from them.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Do you have a plan?"

The Doctor looked at her. "I'm going to ask the doctor. Do you have one."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "We have to be careful in not getting caught. Shall we?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah."

DWDWDW

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock that was on the gates of the Albion Hospital. The Doctor took Gwendalyn's hand and led her into the hospital.

Gwendalyn looked around. "This is very creepy." She muttered.

The Doctor nodded his head.

An old man leaning on the walking stick watched the two of them.

"Doctor." She said softly to her Theta.

"They're everywhere." He said shaking his head.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." The old man said looking at them.

"Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor asked looking at the old man.

"They're not. Who are you two?"

"We're, er… Are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent us."

"Nancy? That means the two of you must've been asking about the bomb."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Yes." The Doctor told Dr. Constantine.

"What do you want to know about it?" Constantine asked them.

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done." Constantine said sadly.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." Constantine said before coughing.

"You're very sick."

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"Any one."

Gwendalyn looked sadly at the bodies that were there.

The Doctor points his screwdriver at the nearest patient.

"Conclusions?"

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

"This isn't possible." As he completed another one.

"Examine another."

The Doctor went to another and began to examine it. "This isn't possible."

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand."

Constantine covered his hand.

Gwendalyn looked at the old man. Something was off about him.

"How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"No."

"Alright." Gwendalyn said putting her hand up. She was tired of the guessing from her Theta.

"What was the cause of death?" The Doctor asked.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." He hit the waste basket with his cane.

The patients shot up in their beds.

"It's alright. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor looked at all of them.

Gwendalyn gripped onto his coat.

The patient's laid down.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah I know the feeling." The Doctor said rubbing his head.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Doctor…" Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor. "It's never too late."

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London." He began to cough again.

The Doctor and Gwendalyn went to move towards him.

"Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" The two of them asked in confusion.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?"

Gwendalyn turned into the Doctor gripping onto his jumper.

The Doctor put his hand on her head running his hand through her hair as Dr. Constantine's face changed.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. This was probably one of the worst things that she had seen in along while.

"Hello?" A male voice rang out.

"Hello?" Rose's voice sounded.

"Well at least we know where Rose is." Gwendalyn said softly pulling away from the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head. "At least she hasn't tried to find trouble yet."

"Oh don't say that too soon. Trouble will be finding us if we aren't careful."

"Hello?" The male voice rang out again.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Shall we see who it is with Rose?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

The two of them stepped into the hallway and saw a man dressed in military clothing.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you two on the way over." Jack said with a smile.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose told the two of them.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock and Miss McBride." Jack said before going towards the ward.

The Doctor and Gwendalyn looked at Rose.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor asked questioning Rose.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. She knew who Mister Spock was from. Of course Rose would have a thing about Star Trek.

"It's not funny." The Doctor complained.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose complained to the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Rose would never know the Doctor's real name. The Doctor would never give it. Not to her any ways.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping." The Doctor said shrugging his shoulders. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose said as they walked towards the ward.

"What?!" The both of them shouted.

Rose hushed the two of them. "Listen, what's a Chula warship?"

"Chula?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"I've never heard it." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

The three of them walked in and saw Jack scanning them with his tricoder that was on his wrist.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack asked looking at Gwendalyn and the Doctor.

"You want to field that Mister Spock." Gwendalyn said with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose explained to the two of them.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Money. Always money."

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack told them.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" The Doctor demanded.

"We wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." Gwendalyn told Jack.

"An ambulance! Look." Jack said showing them the hologram on his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, but the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Rose asked looking at Jack.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a war ship." Rose said shaking her head.

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?"

Rose shook her head. "Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh. Should have known. The way you two are blending with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? She's the only one who is dressed to the time." Jack said winking at her.

Gwendalyn shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the attention that Jack was giving her.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack said waving his hand.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Something big. Something bad."

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Gwendalyn grabbed onto his arm. "Doctor."

The patients suddenly sat up. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." The Doctor said, as he put Gwendalyn behind him.

"What happens if they touch us?"

"You are looking at the result." Gwendalyn said softly gripping onto the Doctor's coat.

The patients surround the four of them."Help me, mummy."

"Doctor…" Gwendalyn said.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients said over and over again.

"We really need to figure out something fast. I don't want to be one of those things."

"Don't worry Lyn. You won't turn into one of those. I won't let that happen."

"I will hold you to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 18. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating this on the 31 new years eve and then hopefully will be updating it on the 2nd of January after the New Year. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I worked hard on this chapter and had been working on it non stop. Please let me know what you think of Jack and Gwendalyn's first meeting. Here is a taste of the next chapter.

**The patients were getting closer and closer.**

"**Doctor…"**

"**I got it." The Doctor said with a smile. He looked at the one that was in front of him. "Go to your room."**

**The patients stopped. **

"**Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room."**

**The patients went back to their beds.**

"**Oh thank god. " Gwendalyn said resting her forehead against the Doctor's back. "Brilliant plan."**

This is the end of the little taste. Let me know if you would like to see anything. I am trying to think of a way for Jack to find out that he shouldn't be flirting with Gwendalyn and how far should he really go. Until next time.


	19. Sorry About That

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 19 and the last chapter of the year. It took a bit to get this one right, but sadly it was a little hard to write Jack being flirty with Gwendalyn. It probably won't show up until the next chapter. I am trying my best to do with the flirting, but sadly I am not a flirting type of person and wouldn't know the first thing of writing it. But I did try my best. Jack will be flirting more in this as time goes on and there will be more of a chance of the Doctor getting jealous. I just think that a jealous Doctor will do some good in the end. We are also sadly getting closer and closer to the end of this story. I have to admit that so far that this has been an amazing ride with this story. All of you wonderful reviewers reviewing this story has made me continue wanting to write for this series. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys love this story and like Gwendalyn. I really did work hard on her very hard to make her such a likeable character. She is my baby that is for sure. I have to admit that when this story comes to a close I have a feeling that you guys are going to be asking a lot of questions about why I did what I did at the end of this story. It only seems right with what I have planned in mind. But the question is will Rose become the Bad Wolf or will Gwendalyn have something to do with it instead? I won't reveal it though. But I am sure that it is a question in some of your minds of what I have planned for Rose. I know you guys already know I don't like her. But I will try to make it right in the end. Now I got the long windedness out of me like I should have. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 19. Allons-y!

**Chapter 19**

Sorry About That

The patients were getting closer and closer.

"Doctor…"

"I got it." The Doctor said with a smile. He looked at the one that was in front of him. "Go to your room."

The patients stopped.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room."

The patients went back to their beds.

"Oh thank god. " Gwendalyn said resting her forehead against the Doctor's back. "Brilliant plan."

"I'm really glad that worked." The Doctor said slumping a little bit. "Those would have been terrible last words."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Oh yes, it would have. You sounded like you were scolding one of your children or one of my nieces or nephews." She said rolling her eyes.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. He remembered him scolding his children and her nieces and nephews. It hurt to think about them since they were dead. "Well…"

Gwendalyn patted his arm. "I am sorry." She told him softly.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. He knew that she was sorry about what she had said. "It's fine Lyn."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. Trust me I know." He said turning to her.

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack told her.

"He's right." Gwendalyn said looking at their blonde haired companion. "Flesh and bone. Nothing else. Not a real gas mask."

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked looking at Jack. He wanted to know what the hell he was dealing with.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, ooops. A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

Gwendalyn shakes her head and crosses her arms. Of course it was about money. It always was when it came to stuff like that.

"Yeah." The Doctor said rolling his eyes. "Perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack said laughing.

Gwendalyn really wanted to hit him.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and shook his head.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh.

"Getting a hint of disapproval."

"You have no idea." Gwendalyn said snapping at him.

"Feisty." Jack said with a wink.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space junk did." The Doctor snapped at him.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty."

"Rose." The Doctor said looking at her.

"Are we getting out of here?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

"We're going upstairs." The Doctor said looking up.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one."

"Shut up." Gwendalyn snapped.

"I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm. It's volcano day." The Doctor snapped at Jack.

"Doctor we don't have time for this." Gwendalyn told him.

"I know."

A siren sounds alerting them.

"What's that?" Rose asked in confusion.

"The all clear."

Gwendalyn rubbed her face.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "I wish."

"Come on." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

"Yeah upstairs we go."

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Gwendalyn ran up the stairs leaving Rose and Jack behind.

"You think that it is wise to have him follow us?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him as they ran up the stairs.

"Mister Spock?" Jack called.

"Doctor?" Rose called out.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Can't lose them now can we?"

"No we can't." He said shaking his head as they stopped. He shook his head again. A big metal door. "Have you got a blaster?"

"Sure!" Jack yelled.

The two of them ran up the stairs meeting up with them.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The Doctor told Jack.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out. Get it open."

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked tilting her head to the side.

Gwendalyn shook her head knowing what he was doing. She knew that he wanted Jack to show him what he had on him. What sort of alien tech he had.

"Nothing."

Jack blasts the door to disintegrate the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked looking at Jack.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked looking at him.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "When the hell did you go to the factories?" Gwendalyn asked crossing her arms.

"Once." The Doctor said rubbing his head.

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor said going into the room.

"Of course." Gwendalyn said following him. Gwendalyn pulled on his arm. "You had something to do with that didn't you?"

The Doctor laughed. "Perhaps."

"No perhaps about it."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Alright. You know I had something to do with it."

"Always."

"Nice blast pattern." Rose said with a smile.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Oi love birds come on."

Rose came into the room followed by Jack.

"Jealous Miss McBride?"

"Oh never." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

"Oh, but I think you are."

"Shut up why don't ya."

The Doctor looked around seeing that the room was a mess and window that belong to an observation room was broken. "What do you think?"

Gwendalyn gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Something got out of here." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry."

"Perhaps too powerful." Gwendalyn said looking around. "No one could break through that." She moved towards the glass window. She brushed her gloved hand across the broken pieces.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack said looking around seeing the drawings and a teddy bear.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked in confusion.

The Doctor leaned over and turned on the tape machine.

"Do you know where you are?" Constantine asked.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know…"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose told the Doctor.

"Me too…" The Doctor told her.

"Same here." Gwendalyn said taking a soothing deep breath. This really was becoming something quite new.

"Mummy?"

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know." Rose said shaking her head.

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

Gwendalyn felt her heart grip in her chest. "I don't think he really knows." She said sadly.

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor." Rose asked in confusion.

Gwendalyn leaned forward touching the table in front of her. She closed her eyes.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sense what?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor in confusion.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" The child asked again.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn snapped at him.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose said.

"Shut it." Gwendalyn snapped at Rose.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor snapped.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

"Rose will you shut up." Gwendalyn snapped at the girl.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"Mummy, please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't mean." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Oh but I do." The Doctor said looking at her.

"It was a med ship. It was harmless." Jack snapped.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asked the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course it would be a question like that.

The tape had ended and only Gwendalyn and the Doctor had noticed it.

"I'm here!" The child said.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room."

"Doctor." Rose said softly.

"Oh you don't mean." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child asked.

They heard the clicking sound.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked in confusion.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room." The Doctor said as the four of them see the child.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked moving back.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack said to them.

"Oh thinking you should take over? You are a just a boy." Gwendalyn said moving behind the Doctor some.

"Are you are a mighty fine lady."

Gwendalyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why is it always that." She muttered to herself.

"Mummy?"

Jack aims his blaster, but doesn't realize it is a banana. "Now!"

"Mummy?"

The Doctor pulled out Jack's blaster from his belt and made a hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!" The Doctor and Gwendalyn said as they ran through the wall and into the hall.

Rose and Jack followed.

"Gimmie that!" Jack said snatching it from him. He used it to repair the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind."

Gwendalyn held up her hands and they glowed purple. She tried her best to reinforce the wall.

Jack looked on in surprise. "What the hell."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Don't ask. You really don't want to know.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "Nice switch."

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Not good for everyone." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "Do I need to remind you guys we have a child after us who's looking for their mummy."

The wall begins to crack.

"I thought your magic was useful."

"Oh shut up Rose." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Doctor!"

"Come on!"

"Um I think we are in a bit of a pickle." Gwendalyn said looking the other way where patients were moving towards them.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The patients said as they moved closer and closer to them.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"It's controlling them?"

"It's them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what do you got?"

"I've got a a sonic, er. Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?"

"Screwdriver!" He yelled.

Jack shook his head. "I think sexy here can use her magic against them." He said looking at Gwendalyn and winking at her.

"Sorry I don't use my magic to harm. To help yes, but never harm." Gwendalyn snapped.

The child breaks through the wall.

Rose quickly grabbed onto Jack's blaster and points it at the floor. "Going down!"

They fell through the floor.

"Damn it Rose!" Gwendalyn shouted.

Jack repairs the hole in the ceiling.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked softly.

"Could've used a warning." The Doctor said helping Gwendalyn up off of the floor. "Are you alright Lyn?"

"Oh just peachy." She said smoothing out her dress. "Sadly I'm going to have to borrow your coat."

"Why?"

"I have a rip in my dress."

The Doctor quickly slipped his jacket off and put it on her.

"Thank you."

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack snaps.

"I do." The Doctor snapped at him.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said snapping at him.

"Alright sorry."

"Lights." Rose said softly.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooh, this could be a little more sonic?"

"What, you've never been bored?"

"Boys! Knock it off." Gwendalyn snapped.

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose said looking around.

"I wouldn't try looking for the light." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Doctor."

The patients sat up in their beds. "Mummy. Mummy."

"Door." Jack said as he tried to get his blaster to work. "Damn it."

"Mummy."

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose asked.

"Really?" Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "Always always. Doctor." Gwendalyn said grabbing his arm and leading him to the door. "Open it."

The Doctor quickly used his sonic to get them into the storeroom.

"That's so lame." Rose complained.

"Oh quiet Rose." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"I was going to for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack complained.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose complained.

"Need some help?" Gwendalyn asked the Doctor.

"No, I think that you have done enough." He told her softly.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Okay."

The Doctor used his sonic on the door. "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"the door? The wall didn't stop it! Not even with sexy's magic." Jack said complaining a little bit.

"Well, it's got to find us first!" The Doctor shouted at Jack.

"Quit your fighting." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The Doctor yelled.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelve and Miss Sexy here could probably use her magic." Jack said complaining.

"Oh shut up." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Window." The Doctor said going to the window.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack said shaking his head.

"And no other exits." Rose said shaking her head.

"Unless you want me to blast a hole in the floor no." Gwendalyn snapped at Rose.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said snapping at them.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Doctor." Rose said looking down.

"He means it Rose." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." He said winking at Rose.

"Okay. One, we've gotta get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor said asking them as he looked out the window.

"Yeah Jack just disappeared." Rose said looking over at the two of them.

"This isn't good." Gwendalyn said.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose complained.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean, men."

"Okay, thanks, that really helped."

The radio crackled to life.

"Rose? Doctor? Sexy? Can you hear me? I'm backed on my ship." Jack's voice rang out. "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's the security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com, too."

"He can?" Rose asked.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone."

"What do you mean the child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." The child said.

"Doctor can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy."

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Always the mummy."

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked.

Moonlight Serenade came through the radio.

Gwendalyn quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Our song." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor continued trying to use is sonic to get the bars to go so they could escape.

"What you doing?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Nor mine." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" The Doctor shot back.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?"

"You just assume I'm…"

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance."

"What, are you telling me you do dance?"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose turned it up.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

Rose smiled at him. "You've got the moves? Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Hand me the damn thing." Gwendalyn snapped taking his screwdriver from him.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

Rose held out her hand.

The Doctor looked at her palms. "Barrage balloon?"

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after the two of you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, or bruise."

"Yeah I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"

"Well his name's Jack and he's a captain."

"He's not really a Captain, Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experience Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that."

"Um.." Gwendalyn said trying to get them to notice what was going on.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleporte. You guys are so sweet."

"I've noticed." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is. " The Doctor said.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"Oh truly." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 19. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that you all have a happy new year. Iwas a little bit off from what I said. Now it is January 1st for me. And here is the update. I am really sorry about that. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

"**This is a Chula ship." The Doctor said.**

"**Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack said as he sat down.**

**The Doctor snapped his fingers and a golden light surrounds his hand.**

"**They're what fixe my hands up. Jack called them er…."**

"**Nanobots? Nanogenes?"**

"**Nanogenes. Rose said looking at him. "Yeah."**

"**Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They active when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."**

Please review and let me know what you think. I tried my best with the flirty Jack, but the Doctor isn't jealous yet, but he will be soon. Until next time.


	20. The Doctor Can Dance

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 20. Gosh only have 6 chapters left before a new story in this series. I am still not revealing the title for the next story yet. There will be more flirting from Jack and a jealous Doctor some what. Also an awkward Gwendalyn. For some reason I feel like Gwendalyn would have been a mother before this story. Doesn't she have that kind of mothering vibe around her? It feels like there is anyways. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have worked fairly hard on it as always like I do with my other chapters. I had a little bit of trouble with the flirting, but that is normal since I am not use to writing flirty guys. Without further ado Chapter 20. Allons-y!

**Chapter 20**

The Doctor Can Dance

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack said as he sat down.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and a golden light surrounds his hand.

"They're what fixed my hands up. Jack called them er…."

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?"

"Nanogenes. Rose said looking at him. "Yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They active when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I can get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack said as he messed with some of the buttons.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor said defending himself.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"It didn't look like dancing."

"Didn't feel like dancing." Rose said shaking her head.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on."

"What's a matter sexy? Don't like it that no one is paying attention to you."

Gwendalyn snapped her attention to Jack.

The Doctor felt his hearts constrict. Why was Jack calling her sexy? She was his Artemis not Jack's.

"You might want to focus on what you are doing." Gwendalyn snapped pulling the leather jacket that the Doctor had given to her to cover the tear that was in her dress closer to her body.

Rose pulled away from the Doctor. "So, you use to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?"

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack said looking at Rose.

"For what?"

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friends over there don't trust me, and for all I know they're right not to. Okay, we're good to go." Jack said with a small smile. "Crash site?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course the crash site."

Gwendalyn shook her head and didn't say a word knowing that it wouldn't help them at this moment.

The Doctor moved towards Gwendalyn. "We will figure this out Lyn."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "We can only hope. You always do figure it out." She said burrowing a little bit into his coat. She took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "Then we can go somewhere fun."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right. I owe you a trip for this."

"You're damn right you do."

The Doctor pulled her back against him. "I know."

Rose looked at the two of them and felt anger rise up in her. What was going on between the two of them. The Doctor had been having a good time with her and not Gwendalyn. What did Gwendalyn have that she didn't? History didn't matter to her. Not in the least bit.

"Alright take us there. We have work to do." The Doctor told Jack.

"Right on it." Jack said nodding his head.

DWDWDW

They had landed at the bomb site. They were hiding away from the bomb.

Jack watched Algy marching. "There it is. Hey, they've got Algy in duty. It must be important."

"We've got to get past him." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Oh don't look at me." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "I don't make a good distraction."

The Doctor laughed lightly.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Oi."

"It's true."

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose asked fixing her shirt.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack said looking at Rose.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Rose said with a smile.

Jack shook his head.

"I don't think you're getting it ROse."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him." He began to run away from them. "Don't wait up."

"Relax." The Doctor said rolling his eyes. "He's a fifty first century guy. He's a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?"

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Meaning?" Rose asked.

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? Week seek new life, and, and…."

"Dance in more ways than one." Gwendalyn said looking at what Jack was doing.

Rose felt a loss for words.

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. He never heard that kind of language coming from her mouth and he knew her for so long.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Gwendalyn asked looking back over at the Doctor seeing his flushed cheeks.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Mm-hm." She shook her head. She looked back towards what was going on. "Something's wrong."

The three of them ran as they saw that Agly had turned into one of those beings as well.

"Stay back!" The Doctor yelled.

"You men, stay back." Jack yelled at the men.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating."

"Much too quickly." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The siren went off alerting them of another air attack.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked wondering what was keeping them safe from this.

"Nothing." Gwendalyn and the Doctor snapped.

"Ah, here they come again." Jack said shaking his head.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?"

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."

"For what?"

"Seriously?" Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"

"I do." Gwendalyn said looking around.

"Stay here. I will look."

"You better hurry up."

The Doctor nodded his head. He walked to the building that he heard the singing from.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Always trouble. Why do we always have trouble flocking to us."

"Trouble?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Nothing."

"You mention that you always have trouble flocking to you."

"It doesn't matter." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The Doctor returned with Nancy.

They lifted up the thing that covered the item that had fallen.

"You see?" Jack snapped. "Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose said trying her best to explain.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack said realizing what they had been doing before hand.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's last secret weapon. What're you doing?"

Jack was putting the access code. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it. "

"As if that is really going to help us." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms.

Sparks flew and alarm went off.

"Didn't happen the last time." Jack said rubbing his head.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Do you remember anything about this?"

Gwendalyn looked at it. "No." She said shaking her head.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

They heard banging on the doors that were leading them to the hospital.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

Gwendalyn looked up towards the hospital. "Oh that can't be good."

"Captain, secure those gates."

"Why?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Just do as he asks." Gwendalyn said looking at Jack.

Jack held up his hands and moved to the gates.

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked looking at the girl.

"I cut the wire." Nancy said looking at the Doctor.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." The Doctor said throwing his screw driver at her.

"What?"

"Reattaches the barbed wire." The Doctor told her.

"Go." Gwendalyn said as she moved closer to the medical ambulance.

Rose and Nancy leaves.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Okay. Now what do we do?"

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "You don't remember how to get into one of these?"

Gwendalyn rubbed her face. "If I could remember. But I don't remember anything like this Theta." She said softly to him shaking her head.

Jack came back to them. "I'll get it open." Jack said as he began to work on the ambulance and trying to get it open.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

"So sexy you know how to work on things like these?" Jack asked as he worked on the ambulance in trying to get it open.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

The Doctor's hands shook at his sides. He didn't like Jack messing with his Artemis. He knew that Artemis wouldn't go for a man like Jack.

Rose and Nancy came back.

Jack was able to get it open. "It's empty. Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The Doctor asked looking at the young companion.

"I don't know." Rose said thinking.

Gwendalyn groaned.

"Yes, you do."

"Nanogenes!" Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"Oh, God." Jack said realizing what he had done.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked in confusion.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it."

Gwendalyn wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I didn't know." Jack told the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to work on it.

"Mummy. Mummy." The patients say moving closer to them.

"Rose!" Nancy said looking at them.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" The Doctor asked as he worked. "Damn. My hands are too large."

"Move." Gwendalyn said pushing him lightly out of the way.

"Lyn what are you."

"Just tell me what to do." Gwendalyn told him as she took her gloves off.

"The ship thinks it's under attack Lyn. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose said looking at them.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. all that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "That's all well and good Doctor, but that won't stop them from attacking us."

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked seeing that they hadn't attacked yet. They were just standing there outside of the barbed wire.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Jamie." Nancy said looking at Jack.

"What?"

"Not the child. Jamie."

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked.

"Any second."

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit too close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asked.

"Not helping." Gwendalyn said trying to continue her work.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy said looking at the Doctor.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault." Nancy said softly.

"No."

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your…"

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?"

Nancy kept silent.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack told them.

"You can teleport us out." Rose said looking at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor told Jack.

"Jack?" Rose turned and Jack was gone.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him removing her hands from the ambulance.

The bomb site gates opened and there was Jamie. "Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop."

"Mummy?"

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy walked towards Jamie. He was doing the same.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy said looking at her son.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The Doctor said sadly.

Gwendalyn took his hand in hers. "I am sure that there is enough of him left."

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy said hugging Jamie. A cloud of nanogenes surrounded them.

"What's happening?Doctor, it's changing her, we should…"

"Shush!"

"Please. just be quiet Rose." Gwendalyn said hoping that what they were seeing was it true.

"Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out. The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" Rose asked confused of what was going on.

"See? Recognising the same DNA."

Jamie lets go and Nancy falls.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor said moving closer to Jamie. He removed the gas mask. He grinned. "Ha-ha!" He picked Jamie.

Gwendalyn smiled. She felt the tears form in her eyes. She loved seeing things like this. This is what she loved seeing.

"Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music. You're going to love it." The Doctor said putting him down.

"What happened?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them. Ha-ha. Mother knows best."

"Oh Jamie." Nancy said hugging her son.

Gwendalyn moved closer to the Doctor and he pulled her close to him.

"Doctor that bomb." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"Taken care of it." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

"How?"

"Psychology."

The bomb hurtled towards them. A light surrounded it and Jack is sitting on the bomb.

"Doctor!" Jack said with a smile.

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

Jack nodded his head. "Rose? Sexy?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

Gwendalyn shifted uncomfortably.

"Goodbye." Jack vanished and then reappeared. "By the way, love the t-shirt and dress." He vanished again.

The Doctor clapped his hands and the nanogenes come to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose. I'll give you moves." He told her with a smile. He threw the nanogens to the waiting patients and they fall to the ground. The Doctor smiled. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!"

The patients stood up.

The Doctor moved towards Dr. Constantine. "Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, contant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now."

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Dr. Constantine asked looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" The Doctor said leaving him.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor and smiled. "We have to go now…"

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that to be true. "Right you lot. Lots to go. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state. Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Usually the first in line." Rose said rolling her eyes.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "I'll be back. I'm going to change out of this." She said slipping out of his leather jacket and handing it to him. "Thank you again for letting me borrow this."

The Doctor smiled. "You are welcome." He told her.

"I will be back." She said before leaving to go and change her clothes. As much as she loved dresses which wasn't very often but she preferred her own clothes.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn returned dressed in her black shirt, blue jeans, and boots. She decided to not put on her red coat. It was warm enough in the Tardis at that moment that she really didn't' need it. She walked back into the main room and heard Moonlight Serenade. She saw Rose and the Doctor dancing. She felt her heart clench in pain. Her Theta was dancing with Rose. She looked and saw that the door was open.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose yelled to Jack.

Jack ran into the Tardis.

Rose continued to dance with the Doctor at least teaching him the moves that she knew. "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." Rose moved away from him.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Theta really didn't do modern dances. He was use to older dances. So it was painful to see them dance that way.

"I am sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." The Doctor snapped at him.

Jack closed the door. He saw Gwendalyn standing there alone not even near the Doctor or Rose who were dancing when he came in.

The Doctor turned on the Tardis. "Welcome to the Tardis."

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack said with wonder.

"You'd better be."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Shall we show them?"

"Show us what?" Jack asked looking at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. She held out her hand.

The Doctor laughed. "Show them how we dance?"

"Oh yes." Gwendalyn said with a cheeky smile.

The Doctor took her hand and spun her into him. He began to move her gracefully across the ground as the Tardis moved through time and space.

Gwendalyn laughed as he went through the movements with her.

Rose looked at the two of them jealous of the two of them. Rose thought that she was a better dancer than what Gwendalyn was that was for sure.

Jack watched them as well. He had to admit sexy really did know what she was doing. Perhaps he had made a good choice in hitting on her. There was no doubt in his mind she was a beautiful woman. Perhaps just maybe she wasn't taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 20. Three episodes left to write out and six chapters. Please let me know what you think. There will be more flirting on the way from dear old Jack towards Gwendalyn and more jealous Rose coming and jealous Doctor as well. The next episode will be quite fun for me to write that will be for sure. I am trying to think up something really good for a way for the Doctor to snap on Jack to make him realize that Gwendalyn is pretty much his. Ideas would help out there that is for sure. Here is a little taste of 21.

"**Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.**

**Gwendalyn shook her head and held onto the ladder that the Doctor was on. "Sounds like Mickey is here." Gwendalyn said looking up at the Doctor as he was working.**

"**What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey raised his voice.**

"**Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."**

"**Get out of my way!" Mickey said pushing his way into the Tardis. **

"**Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." Jack said rubbing his face.**

"**Here comes trouble!" The Doctor said earning a smack on the leg from Gwendalyn. "Ow." He shook his head. "How're you doing, Ricky boy?" **

Hope you enjoyed the taste of the beginning of the next chapter. I hope to have Chapter 21 up real soon. Until next time.


	21. Why Is It Always Trouble

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 21. I am happy to say that this was one of the episodes that I couldn't wait to get to. There will be more of a jealous Doctor in this chapter. A flirty Jack. A jealous Rose. A jealous Gwendalyn in this episode. Gwendalyn will get fairly angry at Rose for throwing herself on men. She doesn't like Rose needlessly enough to say. I still can't believe that I am getting closer and closer to the end of this story. It makes me sad to say that this is getting closer and closer to the end. I really am going to miss this story that is for sure. I really enjoyed writing it so far and I am going to continue enjoying it until the very end. I can tell you one thing though the last two chapters of this story will be kind of special in this story. For those of you who are thinking were Gwendalyn and the Doctor in a relationship during any point in the past. Yes in a way they were, but because of the war that was going on they couldn't pursue it like they had wanted to. So they just stuck together in hopes that maybe the war would be able to end so they could do what they wanted to. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Mickey and Jack clashing. Without further ado Chapter 21 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 21**

Why is it Always Trouble?

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded.

Gwendalyn shook her head and held onto the ladder that the Doctor was on. "Sounds like Mickey is here." Gwendalyn said looking up at the Doctor as he was working.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey raised his voice.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way!" Mickey said pushing his way into the Tardis.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." Jack said rubbing his face.

"Here comes trouble!" The Doctor said earning a smack on the leg from Gwendalyn. "Ow." He shook his head. "How're you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey!" He yelled.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Nice to see you again Mickey." She said waving to the young man.

Mickey waved at her. He liked her. She was able to tame the Doctor a lot better than what Rose could ever do. Sometimes it made him wonder about her and the Doctor if they were together at some point.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose told him with a small smile.

"You look fantastic." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack complained to the Doctor.

"Buy me a drink first." The Doctor said as he worked on what he had been working on since they had gotten there.

"You're such hard work." Jack said crossing his arms.

"But worth it." The Doctor said as he looked down at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"And what about you sexy?" Jack asked winking at her.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Sorry. You would have to buy me more than a few drinks."

The Doctor was pleased with what she had said.

"Oh don't be that way sexy." Jack said pouting.

"Sorry." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "I'm harder than he is." She pointed her thumb towards the Doctor.

"Oh you're hard work then. You need to live a little."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No thanks. I see enough through these old eyes."

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

Mickey got into his pocket. "There you go." He said handing her passport to her.

"I can go anywhere now." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head. She never really listened to the Doctor. Not once. It was becoming more and more annoying as time when on.

"I've told you, you don't need a passport."

"It's all very well going to Platform one and Justica and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." Rose said proudly.

Gwendalyn groaned. "You won't need a passport. We always have ways around that."

"Sounds like your staying then. So what're you doing in Cardiff? And what's the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there."

"Oi!" Gwendalyn and the Doctor said at the same time.

"There is nothing wrong with his ears." Gwendalyn said glaring at Mickey.

"Look in the mirror. But this guy." He said pointing to Jack. "I don't know, he's kind of…"

"Handsome?" Jack asked looking at Mickey.

"More like cheesy." Mickey said snapping at him.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Men sometimes. They were worse than children.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked.

"It's bad." Mickey growled at him.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked.

"Oi come down from there handsome." Gwendalyn said with a wink.

The Doctor's face flushed. He got down off of the ladder and stood next to her.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose tried to explain it to Mickey.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"Thanks to a girl name Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it."

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race." Jack said with a grin.

"But perfect for the Tardis." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"Just park her here for a couple of days on the rift scar and…" Gwendalyn said with a smile.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation." Jack said with a nod of his head.

"LIke filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose said with a smile.

"Into time!" Jack said laughing.

"And space!" The four of them said with a smile.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey said eyeing the four of them.

"Yeah." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rose said pushing her tongue against her teeth in a smile.

"Yep!" Jack said laughing.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I know I'm clever, but don't put me in the group with the three of them." She said poking some fun.

"Oi." The Doctor said looking at her.

"What it is true. You three love travelling through time. I just like going on space travels." She said clicking her tongue against her teeth.

The Doctor flicked a switch. "Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill."

"That old lady's staring." Mickey said softly.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack said crossing his arms.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey snapped.

Jack made a gesture and walked out of the Tardis.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

Gwendalyn shook her head and was the next one to walk.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn laughed.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose said.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor said rubbing his head.

"And you know you could allow me to fix it." Gwendalyn said looking over her shoulder at him.

"No way."

She winked. "I like it better that way anyways."

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor.

"I like it don't you?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"I love it." Rose said with a smile.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked in confusion.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Ricky,let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."

"What's the plan?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "How about we go and get something to eat." She said with a smile.

The Doctor looked at her and a smile came onto his lips. "Alright."

DWDWDW

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks." Jack said telling a story.

Gwendalyn shook her head and nibbled on some bread that was in her hand. She shook her head. Stories always a good way to pass the time.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor snapped.

"Oi we've done worse." Gwendalyn said nudging him. And it was true. In all of the years of the two of them being around one another something always happened and perhaps it was a bit worse than what Jack had done.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word bonkers."

"I mean, i turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! ANd it's woken, and it's not happy." Jack continued on.

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor asked looking at him.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked."

"Naked?" Rose said looking at Jack in shock.

Gwendalyn put her bread stick down. She looked down and shook her head. Nope nothing like what they had done. Perhaps Jack had done a lot worse than what they had ever done.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we were running. And Brakovich falls, so I turn to him and say…"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said glaring at the man.

"That was my line." Jack said looking at Mickey.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Enough boys."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Didn't you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked looking at Jack.

The Doctor looked over and snatched a news paper. He tapped Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn scooted closer to the Doctor and began to read the paper.

"No, just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the space lanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time that I got fifteen light years away I realized I'm like this."

The Doctor let out a sigh. And he was enjoying the time that they didn't have to do something to save the world.

"Damn." Gwendalyn said standing up. Trouble had found them again. As always.

"And I was having such a nice day." The Doctor said holding up the newspaper and there is a picture of Margaret on it as the new mayor.

"I guess it is back to work." Gwendalyn said shaking her head and letting out a soft sigh. This was just going to be a pain in the ass for her as well for the Doctor.

DWDWDW

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack…" Jack said going on with his plan.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. Her eyebrow raised. He was going to give them the plan? Well that was a change of pace.

"We assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor…"

"I will be taking Lyn with me." The Doctor said not even looking at him.

"Okay… you two will go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh stop it." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Sorry." Jack said rubbing his head. "Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan… Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms."

They each pulled out a mobile phone.

"Ready." The Doctor said.

"All set." Gwendalyn said.

"Ready." Rose said.

"Ready." Mickey said.

"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yup." The Doctor said.

"Right." Gwendalyn said.

"Ready." Rose said.

"Check." Mickey said.

"See you in hell." Jack said before they all went their own ways.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Are you certain that she isn't going to run away?"

"I think she will."

"Always... "

"What?"

Gwendalyn groaned. "Why is it always that we get into trouble that comes our way."

"We have a knack for it Lyn."

"Oh I know this. But it would be nice to have one day off."

"I know."

The two of them stopped at the desk that had a young man sitting behind it.

"Hello, my girlfriend have come to see the Lord Mayor." The Doctor said with a smile. He took Gwendalyn's hand in his to prove the point of their little act.

Gwendalyn's cheeks flushed a little bit. There he went again. Girlfriend, wife, fiancee. Never once did he call her a friend and it bothered her.

"Have you got an appointment?" The young man asked.

"No, just two old friends passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face." The Doctor said with a smile.

"It has been so long since we've seen her." Gwendalyn said putting on a fake smile. Her voice was cheery.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea." The young man said.

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor and Gwendalyn would like to see her."

"Doctor Who?" The young man asked.

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."

"Hang on a tick." The young man said going into the other room.

"She's going to run." Gwendalyn said looking over at the Doctor with a look.

"You know she is."

"You could have said Smith or something." She shook her head. "But you wanted her to run."

They heard a smash of glass falling to the ground.

The young man came out. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment next week?"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"She's climbing out the window, isn't she?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Come on." Gwendalyn said as the two of them left the young man and running into the office and onto the balcony.

"Slitheen heading north." The Doctor called.

"Out of everything we had to do. We just have to run."

"Not my fault your wore heels."

"Hey I didn't think we would be chasing a Slitheen around."

The young man caught up with the Doctor.

"Go." The Doctor said as he wrestled with the young man.

Gwendalyn winked. "You got it love." She said as she began to climb down the ladder that Margaret had climbed down.

"Leave the Mayor alone!" The young man said.

Gwendalyn looked up at the Doctor. "You better take care of him now Doctor." Gwendalyn called up to him.

"You got it." He slams his hand into the young man's neck only to knock him out. He quickly got onto the ladder and climbed down. "Margaret." He called to her. He got off of the ladder.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack asked.

"That was Mickey." Rose said.

"Oh boy." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor complained.

"Oh, be fair, she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose asked.

Margaret vanished.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "You were saying?"

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her." Jack complained.

"Oh I don't think she will." Gwendalyn said with a smile. She looked at the Doctor. "Care to be a dear."

"I thought you wouldn't ask." He said pulling out his sonic and using it causing her to reappear running towards them.

Margaret kept trying to get away from them.

The Doctor kept using his sonic to keep bringing her back. "I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh I think you know." Gwendalyn bit out. Her blue eyes were narrowed.

"Slamming Lyn against the wall. You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"Apart from that." Margaret said looking at the two of them.

"Oh there is a long list lady. Trust me. We have every right in coming after you."

"Oh I like em feisty." Jack said winking at Gwendalyn.

The Doctor looked at Jack with narrow eyes. Jack needed to stop with this. Gwendalyn would never give him the time of day. Never.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 21. I have to say that I have worked very very hard on this chapter. It was hard giving Gwendalyn little parts through this episode. As I promised jealous characters in this chapter that is for sure. I have some major plans for the last five chapters coming up that is for sure. There will be some surprises to come in the next chapters coming up. I am not going to say which ones just yet. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**The six of them stood in City Hall.**

"**So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed , but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked looking at Margaret.**

"**A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."**

"**Oh really now? I think not." Gwendalyn snapped.**

"**And it just so happens to be right on top of a rift." The Doctor said crossing his arms.**

"**What rift would that be?" Margaret asked looking at them. **

"**A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…"Jack made the noise of the earth exploding.**

I hope that you enjoyed this little taste of the next chapter. I hope to be updating soon. I try to aim for every three days, but it might be sooner. Until next time.


	22. At Least the World Won't Go Up

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 22. Four more chapters until this part of the journey ends. I can't say I will be happy that the first season will be over, but it will lead us to the more fun parts. Also the next two chapters will be Bad Wolf. Will Gwendalyn be left alone on the Tardis and if she is in a game what kind of game would she be put into? I already have it figured out that is for sure. I won't reveal what will happen in the next chapter, but I will enjoy it that is for sure. I enjoyed writing this chapter. This chapter will have a jealous Gwendalyn in it. Just a really jealous Gwendalyn and perhaps a swearing Gwendalyn at that. Without further ado Chapter 22. Allons-y!

**Chapter 22**

At Least the World Won't Go Up

The six of them stood in City Hall.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed , but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked looking at Margaret.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

"Oh really now? I think not." Gwendalyn snapped.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of a rift." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asked looking at them.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…"Jack made the noise of the earth exploding.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor said looking at the blonde haired Slytheen that was with them.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. "And this is something we cannot allow."

"Didn't anyone notice?" Rose asked looking at Margaret. "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. "Better native than a killer." She said cocking her hip a little bit arching her eyebrow.

"Says the yank." Margaret said snapping.

"Oh nice come back." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey said eyeing the blonde haired woman that was mayor.

"She's got a name, you know." The woman snapped.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey snapped.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Regardless of race Mickey. She is still a she."

"Oh, but she is clever." The Doctor said as he removed the middle section of the model to reveal the electronics. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked in wonder.

"I haven't seen one of these in years." Gwendalyn said looking at it.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor said looking it over.

"Oh, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack asked.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering." Margaret said with a smile.

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"Not even I am capable of making something like this." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "And my kind was good with things like this, but never would we make something like that."

"I bet she stole it." Mickey bit out glarng at the blonde haired woman.

"Now that wasn't polite." Gwendalyn said sending a pointed look in Mickey's direction. "How did you get this?" She wanted to know how Margaret had gotten her hands on such a thing like this.

"It fell into my hands." Margaret replied looking at the black haired woman.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked looking at Jack, Gwendalyn, and the Doctor.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it the coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack told them.

"Wouldn't have said it better myself." Gwendalyn said crossing her arms. "This just doesn't fall into the hands of someone like you. No one would ever let something like that out of their sight if they could help it."

"It's a surfboard." Mickey said shaking his head.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack said nodding his head at Mickey's statement.

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation." Margaret said glaring at them.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked looking at the woman.

"Like stepping on an anthill."

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked looking at the banner that was hanging up.

Gwendalyn tilted her head.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." The woman said looking at the Doctor.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" He asked again.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg." The Doctor shook his head.

Gwendalyn averted her eyes. She groaned.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked looking at the two aliens in confusion.

"Bad Wolf." Gwendalyn and the Doctor said at the same time.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of time." Rose said to them.

"Trust me sister you aren't the only one." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor shook his head.

"How can they be following us?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home."

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. She knew that it wasn't going to be like that. She knew that the Doctor thought it was just coincidence, but Gwendalyn didn't think of it that way. It wasn't possible. Not seeing it every single place that they had gone.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute. Raxacor…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor said not looking at Rose.

"Raxacorico…"

"Raxacorico… fallapatorius." Gwendalyn said looking at her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Rose said with a smile. "That's it. I did it."

"They have the death penalty."

"Most planets do." Gwendalyn said looking at the woman.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of the government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that Doctor? Gwendalyn. Take me home and you take me to my death."

Gwendalyn crossed her arms.

"Not our problem." The Doctor said with narrowed eyes.

"And you." Margaret asked looking at Gwendalyn.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't you dare bring me into this." Gwendalyn hissed. She would never be allowed to return home because it wasn't there and that was the same with her Theta as well.

DWDWDW

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn was busy helping Jack with what he was working on. She had removed her red jacket that she wore and her black hair was braided back.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor grumbled.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

Gwendalyn shook her head as she worked. Having her there was something that she was not willing to deal with, but she needed to do so. Because it was the only way to keep the Earth safe. Her home for almost 400 years.

"Don't worship me. I'd make a very bad god and the same way with Lyn. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack how we doin, big fella?"

Gwendalyn laughed. "Oi. I'm helping him."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Lyn."

"Yeah sure you are." She said sending him a look.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked looking at Margaret.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Of course beating around the bush. She hated it when people did that. It always meant some kind of trouble.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack said looking at Margaret.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack told the Doctor.

"Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor said rubbing his face.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Did you think that it was a lot faster?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well…"

Gwendalyn groaned. "We will be out in the morning. Don't push your luck. We aren't miracle workers here."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "I know."

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret said softly.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose said with a smile.

"You're not just police though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey snapped.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly." She asked looking at them. "Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye."

None of them could look her in the eye.

Gwendalyn cleared her throat. "Don't we have some work to do."

Jack nodded his head. "How about you take a break."

Gwendalyn laughed. "What is that exactly?"

Jack laughed. "For someone as sexy as you are… you need to learn to rest."

Gwendalyn laughed. "It is what someone smart does." She said with a smile.

"Lyn I would take his offer." The Doctor told her with a smile.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn walked over to the Doctor and looked at him. He was busy watching Rose and Mickey talking to one another.

"So, what's on?" Jack asked looking at the two of them.

"Nothing… just…" The Doctor shook his head and shut it off.

Gwendalyn smiled and patted him on his arm.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right?"

Gwendalyn took his arm into her hand and held onto him keeping him grounded.

"But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?"

"How about you shut up lady?" Gwendalyn snapped narrowing her blue eyes at the woman that sat there.

"I didn't butcher them." The Doctor said looking at Margaret with dangerous eyes.

"Don't answer back." Jack told the Doctor. "That's what she wants."

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle Dogs. It wasn't funny." Margaret said looking at them.

The Doctor laughed. "Sorry. It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?"

"Depends on what it is." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly looking at him.

"Don't I have rights?" Margaret asked looking at him.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack said scoffing.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" She snapped at Jack. "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take to supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough." The Doctor told her.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now you dine with them." Margaret said with a smile.

"You won't change my mind." The Doctor said.

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"And what about your girlfriend." She said looking at Gwendalyn who was glaring at her. "You will dine with me and not bring her along?"

"I have work to do." Gwendalyn snapped.

"I've got these?" Jack said holding up two bangles. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

"Margaret would you like to come out to dinner? My treat."

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me." Margaret said with a smile.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Are you certain you don't want to go."

"Just go Doctor. I will be here when you get back." She said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Go." She said pushing him a little bit.

"Okay. I will be back soon." He said leaving with Margaret.

Gwendalyn let out a huff. "Yeah sure you will."

"Do I see a green eyed monster coming out?" Jack asked looking at her.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh I get it. You like him." Jack said with a smile.

Gwendalyn pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Does that matter Jack?"

"You've known him for a long time haven't you?"

"You are asking too personal of a question." She said looking at him. "Shouldn't we be working on this?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh sure you didn't. You just wanted to ask personal questions that you had no right in asking." She bit out as she began to work on what they were working on before the Doctor and Margaret had left.

"There is something going on between the two of you."

"No what makes you say that?" She questioned as she hooked up a wire not even looking at Jack. Yes, there had been romance between the two of them, but now there wasn't they were just friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I think he likes you."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Yeah…" She said softly.

Zap!

"Ow!" Gwendalyn shouted.

"Damn it. Well that ain't good." Jack said.

"Ya think?"

"What the ahell are you two doing?" The Doctor shouted.

"It just went crazy!" Jack yelled.

"Not our fault!" Gwendalyn said holding her injured hand to her chest.

"Lyn you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Just peachy." She shook her head. She kept her hand hidden. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear."

"Not if I can help it Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"It's the extrapolatior. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine. It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it."

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." The Doctor said.

Gwendalyn moved as Rose ran in.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Oh just little me." Margaret said grabbing onto Gwendalyn causing her to shriek.

"Lyn!" The Doctor yelled.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." Margaret said putting her real hand against Gwendalyn's throat and the other hand that was covered by human skin crushing her bad hand that had gotten shocked and burned by the sparks.

"I might've known." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at Margaret.

Jack pulled Rose quickly behind him.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." She snapped at the Doctor twisting her human hand on Gwendalyn's bad hand causing her to shriek.

The Doctor felt both of his hearts clenched. He promised to keep her safe and now he was failing her. Failing her terribly.

"You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." She demanded to Jack as she tightened her hold on Gwendalyn.

The Doctor just nodded his head.

Jack did as what he was told. He had put the extrapolator onto the floor by her feet.

"Thank you." She said with a smirk. "Just as I planned."

Rose looked at Margaret. "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose said softly.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, than anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." She said gripping onto Gwendalyn tighter.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes in pain.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack said glaring at her.

"And you with it." Margaret stood on it. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys and girl. Surf's up."

Gwendalyn tried to pull away from her and gasped as Margaret tightened her hold on her neck. "You won't get away with this."

The Tardis console cracks open and light hits Margaret.

"Lyn." The Doctor called to her.

Gwendalyn shut her eyes.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor said glaring at her.

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" Rose asked.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at Margaret.

"It's so bright." Margaret said softly.

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful." She said looking at it.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Blon released Gwendlyn. She looked at the Doctor. "Thank you."

Gwendalyn felt the Doctor pull her into him.

"Keep your eyes closed. Don't look stay where you guys are. Close your eyes." He told them. The Doctor quickly closed the console. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut it down."

Jack did as what he was told.

"Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right."

Rose did what she was told.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "Smart."

"You doubted me." He told her softly.

"No never."

Energy had stopped pouring into the sky.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all." The Doctor said with a smile. He looked at Gwendalyn. "Are you alright?"

Gwendalyn smiled a small smile. "I'm fine."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack said shaking his head.

"No, I don't think she's dead." The Doctor said looking at the two of them.

"I don't think either." Gwendalyn said with a small smile.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked still confused.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. Nor does Lyn. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor said in thought. He moved the body suit and found a large egg. "Here she is." He said with a smile.

"She's an egg?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg." Jack said trying to process what he was saying.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be alright."

"Or she might be worse." Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"That's her choice." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"She's an egg." Rose said shaking her head bewildered.

"She's an egg." The Doctor confirmed.

"Oh my God. Mickey." Rose said bolting out of the Tardis.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Now Lyn let me look at that hand of yours."

"I'll be fine."

"Lyn." The Doctor said giving her a pointed look.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "Alright. Alright." She said shaking her head and showing him her burned hand.

"She really did a number on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Doctor." She said softly. "I can heal though."

"I know."

"I'll be healed soon."

Rose came back into the Tardis. "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's alright." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

"Yeah, fine." Rose said softly.

"How's Mickey?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"He's okay. He's gone." Rose said softly.

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait."

"No need. He deserves better." Rose said shaking her head.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yes." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Jack said with a grin.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." The Doctor said nodding his head.

"That'd be nice." Rose said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 22. Four chapters left and it is the end of the first story of The Last of The Witches. What will happen in the next chapter? Bad Wolf is going to be full of surprises. I can't wait to write it either. Please review and let me know what you think. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

"**What is it? hat happening?" The Doctor asked falling out of a cupboard. He groaned.**

"**Oh, my God. I don't believe it! Why would they put you in there? They never said you were coming." A girl said looking at him and helping him up off of the ground.**

"**What happened? I was…." **

"**Careful now. Oh! Oh, mind yourself. Oh, that's the transmat. It scrambles your head. I was sick for days. Alright? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"**

"**The Doctor. I think. I was, er... " The Doctor shook his head. He realized that he was alone. Where was Gwendalyn? "I don't know, what happened? How…"**

"**You got chosen." The woman said with a small smile.**

"**For what?" The Doctor asked in confusion.**

What do you guys think? Do you think that Gwendalyn will be stuck on satellite five as well? And what kind of show do you think she will be stuck in? I hope to be updating soon. Until next time.


	23. Stuck In Game Land

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 23 of The Last of Her Kind. Now I am going to say this. This chapter was a bit of a pain in the butt to write. Just with what Gwendalyn has to wear in this chapter. God it was hard to write that was for sure. I am usually good in describing what is being worn by the characters, but damn it was a pain to write this one out that is for sure. I tried my best with describing what Gwendalyn has to wear in this chapter. Also I am glad that you guys like it so far. I am very glad that Gwendalyn is a likeable character and I continue to hope that she will be a loved character. Without further ado Chapter 23 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 23**

Stuck In Game Land

"What is it? hat happening?" The Doctor asked falling out of a cupboard. He groaned.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it! Why would they put you in there? They never said you were coming." A girl said looking at him and helping him up off of the ground.

"What happened? I was…."

"Careful now. Oh! Oh, mind yourself. Oh, that's the transmat. It scrambles your head. I was sick for days. Alright? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor. I think. I was, er... " The Doctor shook his head. He realized that he was alone. Where was Gwendalyn? "I don't know, what happened? How…"

"You got chosen." The woman said with a small smile.

"For what?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?" The girl said giggling.

"That's not fair. We've got eviction in five minutes. I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in." The only man said looking unhappy about this.

"If they keep changing the rules, I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me. I'm going to paint the wall." The other woman said shaking her head.

"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room." A female voice called out to him.

The Doctor rubbed his head. He was trying to get his bearings. Where was Rose, Jack, and his Artemis? The Doctor went into the door and sat down in the comfy chair.

"You are live on channel forty four thousand. Please do not swear." The woman told him.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn groaned as she awoke. She sat up slowly and realized something very quickly. She wasn't in her normal clothes. She ran her hand down the gold satin fabric. She stood up on the gold high heeled dress shoes that she had on that were strap around her ankles and had dangles on them. She looked down at what she wore in shock. It was a deep v-neck dress that had a ring on the front of it holding the dress together two in the back and a slit up the side of the dress that showed a fair amount of leg and the straps and v were decorated in silver and gold beads. She gasped. "What the hell?"

"Oh you're finally awake." A woman with red hair said who was dressed in an elegant black gown that was strapless.

"WHere the hell am I?" Gwendalyn demanded.

"Your on the bachelor."" The woman said with a smile.

"The what?"

"And you have made it just in time for the elimination."

Gwendalyn's eyes went wide. "Where…. where is the Doctor?"

"Who?"

Gwendalyn groaned. She needed to find the Doctor.

"Come on dear. We have an elimination to get to."

Gwendalyn felt the woman grab onto her hand and pull her along with her. Where ever she was she needed to try and find the Doctor and find him soon.

DWDWDW

Rose awoke on the floor of a studio. Where was she? Where was Jack, the Doctor, and Gwendalyn? "What happened?" She asked the man that was bending over her to check on her.

"It's alright. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Rose. But where is the Doctor?" Rose asked rubbing her head.

"Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

"What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Positions, every one! Thank you!" A woman yelled.

"Come on, hurry up. Steady, Steady." The man said helping her up. He could tell she wasn't none too steady on her feet.

"I was travelling, with the Doctor, a man called Captain Jack and a woman called Gwendalyn. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me."

"That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good luck!" The woman said.

"But I'm not supposed to be here."

"It says Rose on the podium. Come on." He said taking his place.

Rose took her place. "Hold on. I must be going mad. It can't be. This looks like the…"

"Android activated." The floor manager said.

"Oh my God, the android. The Anne droid." Rose said in shock.

"Welcome to the weakest link." The Anne Droid said.

DWDWDW

"Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us." Trine-E said.

"I don't know. He's sort of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw." Zu-Zana said.

"Lantern jaws are so last year."

Jack awoke laying on an examination table. "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?"

"We're giving you a brand new image." Trine-E said to him.

"Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor. Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?" Zu-Zana asked.

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop." Jack said still confused of where he was at.

"Ah! Design classic."

"But we're going to have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that Oklahoma Farm Boy thing you've got going on." Trine-E said.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic." Zu-Zana said.

"What's a defabricator?" Jack asked. He realized what it was. His clothes were gone. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely." Both Androids replied.

"Ladies, your viewing figures just went up." Jack said with a smile.

DWDWDW

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver checking things. "I can't open it." He grumbled.

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother 504 when they all walked out. You must remember that." The girl replied.

"What about this?" The Doctor asked looking at the alcove with a picture in it.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."

"Don't tempt me." The Doctor said shaking his head. He needed to get to his Gwendalyn. He hadn't been away from her like this in so long. He gotten use to travelling with her. He couldn't stand being apart from her.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?" She asked curiously.

"I don't remember." The Doctor said softly.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

"No, you're, you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet."

"Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"

"Yeah. Dead sweet."

"Thank you."

"It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?"

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden."

"No, I've just got the Tardis. I remember." The Doctor said rubbing his head.

"That's the amnesia. So what happened? Where did they get you?" Lynda asked curiously. She was wondering where they had gotten him from.

"We'd just left Raxacoricofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped. We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then… and then I woke up here."

"Yea, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates."

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat beam gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on." He looked dead on into one of the cameras. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."

DWDWDW

"Come on I'll help you with your makeup." The woman said looking at Gwendalyn.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Every girl must look her best. Especially in front of the man that we are going before." The woman said with a smile.

"And who is that?"

"Robert and he is a hunk."

Gwendalyn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She needed to get the hell out of here and find her Doctor. She felt so out of place here. She didn't feel comfortable here. Her being on a show with a man that was not her Theta. Now that scared her a lot.

DWDWDW

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten…"

"But I need to find the Doc…" Rose was rudely cut off.

"Just shut up and play the game." Rodrick said glaring at her.

"Seven, six."

"Alright then. What the hell. I'm going to play to win."

"Three, and cue."

"Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word beard?" The Anne Droid said.

"Bread." The man answered.

"Correct. Flitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" The woman asked.

"No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred." Rose said.

"Correct. Rodrick."

"Bank."

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"

"E."

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of payment given to Martain Drones?"

"Default." The woman replied.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

"Er, Touchdown?"

"No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?"

"Vowels."

"Correct. Fitch, in biology which blood cells contain iron? Red or White?"

"White."

"No, red. Rose in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?"

Rose laughed. "How should I know?"

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole. Rodrick, in maths what is nine squared?"

DWDWDW

Jack posed in his new outfit.

"It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger." Trine-E said.

"Er, not sure about the vest. What about a bit of colour to lift it?"

"Absolutely not. Never wear black with colour. It makes the colour look cheap and the black look boring. Now, lets talk jackets." Zu-Zana said.

"I kind of like the first one."

"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one. Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum."

"Works for me."

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?" Trine-E asked.

"I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes, tighten up the jaw line, what do you think?"

"Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge."

DWDWDW

"So Rose, what do you actually do?" Anne Droid asked her.

"I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose."

"Another way of saying unemployed."

"No." Rose said shaking her head.

"Have you got a job?"

"Well, not really, no, but…"

"Then you are unemployed. And yet, you still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

"Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."

"Oh, you'd know all about that."

"Well, yea, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone."

The woman Fitch was in tears. "Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think."

"In face, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count."

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!"

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye." A barrel comes out of her mouth and a beam shoots towards Fitch disintegrates her.

"And we've gone to adverts. Back in three minutes." The floor manager told them.

"What's that? What's just happened?" Rose asked in confusion.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms."

"But I voted for her. Oh, my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick. I'm not playing this."

"I'm not playing. I can't do this. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here." Broff said.

"You are the weakest link." Anne Droid said.

Broff ran across the studio only to get zapped.

"Goodbye."

"Don't try to escape. It's play or die." Rodrick said to Rose.

DWDWDW

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to." Lynda told him.

"I'm busy getting out, thanks."

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished."

The Doctor groaned. "Well, maybe I'll be voted out then."

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible." Strood said to him.

"Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck." Lynda said shaking her head.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is…. Crosbie."

The Doctor leaned back on the sofa bored. He needed to get out of here and to his Gwendalyn. Where did they put her? What game would they put her in? He was concerned that she was in something dangerous.

"I'm sorry. Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry." Lynda told Crosbie.

"Oh, it should've been me. Oh, that's not fair. Crosbie love." Strood said.

"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you."

Lynda hugged Crosbie. "I won't forget you."

"I'm sorry I stole your soap." Crosbie told her.

"I don't mind honestly."

"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you." Strood said hugging her.

"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House."

"Bye, then. Bye Lynda."

"Bye." Lynda said softly.

Crosbie walked through the arch that Lynda and Strood had made.

"I don't believe it. Crosbie." Lynda said softly.

"It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that, she'll be laughing." The Doctor told them. He had no idea what was about to happen.

"What do you mean, on the outside?" Lynda asked.

"Here we go." Strood said softly.

The two of them ran back to the sofa to watch what was happening on the screen.

"What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?" The Doctor asked.

"Stop it, it's not funny."

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." Davina said.

A beam came down hitting Crosbie and she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Disintegrator beam." Strood said sadly.

"She's been evicted. From life." Lynda said clearing up the problem that the Doctor had in understanding.

DWDWDW

"There. You look beautiful now." The woman said with a smile. "Now let's go and meet up with the others."

"Okay…" Gwendalyn said softly following her. She was a bundle of nerves now. She didn't want to meet this guy. She knew how this show worked. This show was nothing but a pain in the ass. Really in her own eyes it was a sickening game.

The woman that had fixed her up had her stand next to her.

"Welcome to the elimination of The Bachelor."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She already knew that this was probably going to be the worst day for her. She needed to find a way out of here and fast. She needed to get back to Theta and the others.

DWDWDW

"Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?" The Doctor yelled at the two remaining house members.

"You're talking like we've got a choice!" Lynda cried out.

"But I thought you had to apply."

"Don't be stupid. That's how they played it centuries back." Strood said shaking his head.

"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at it's non stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once."

"How many? Sixty?" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was." Strood said crossing his arms.

"It's a channel house! What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live." Lynda told him.

"Is that it?"

"Well isn't that enough?"

"Rose and Gwendalyn are out there. They got caught in the transmat. They're a contestant too. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damage to property."

"What, like this?" The Doctor used his sonic on one of the cameras destroying it.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn was saved from being evicted. She looked down at the rose that was in her hand. How did it end up to be like this?

"You alright there honey?" A brunette asked looking at her who was wearing a green dress.

"No…"

"What is it honey?"

"Is there anyway to get out of here?" Gwendalyn asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh no. Not since 369 of the Bachelor. They had three women run away. The bolted us in now."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. That was what she was afraid of.

"Why do you want to get out of here?"

"I have someone that I have to look for."

"Is it a guy?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Your boyfriend? Fiance?"

"Friend." She replied. "A very good friend of mine. I was hoping that he would ask me out."

"Oh honey. I am sorry. You might not see him again."

Gwendalyn bit her lip. She already knew that would probably be a good possibility.

DWDWDW

Jack looked at what he was wearing. Tennis whites. Ugh that was something he didn't like. "No, I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe. Too decent. And you'd never keep it clean."

"Stage two, ready and waiting." Zu-Zana said.

"Bring it on girls." His clothes were gone again.

"And now it's time for the face off." Trine-E said.

"What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?"

"No, Like I said, face off." Trine-E said starting her chainsaw up.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head." Zu-Zana said starting up a large pair of scissors.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest."

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for."

"Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want have to shoot either one of you." Jack told them.

"But you're unarmed!" Trine-E said.

"You're naked." Zu-Zana said.

Jack holds a small hand weapon that was somewhere hidden behind his back.

"But, that's a compact laser deluxe."

"Where were you hiding that?" Trine-E asked.

"You really don't want ot know." Jack said with a smile.

"Give me that accessory."

Jack shot them both. He shot Trine-E's head off then Zu-Zana's.

DWDWDW

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye."

Colleen was destroyed.

"Going to the break. Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder we've got a solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone." The floor manager said.

"Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?"

"Because I wanted to keep you in. You're stupid. You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final. I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation."

"What do you mean? Who's the Bad Wolf?"

"They're in charge. They run the Game Station."

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?"

"I don't know. It's just a name. It's like an Old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing what does it matter?'

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf." A memory of Gwyneth pops into her mind. Then with Van Statten with the helicopter. Then recently with Margaret and the power plant. Also the graffitied bad wolf on the side of the Tardis and on the face of Boe. "Different times, different places, like it's written all over the Universe."

"What're you going on about?"

"If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this."

DWDWDW

"The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you." Davina said.

"That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up."

"You're mad. It's like you want to die." Lynda said to him in surprise.

"I reckon he's a plant. He was only brought in to stir things up." Strood said.

"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house."

The Doctor ran into the white corridor. He was one step closer to find his friends and find his Gwendalyn. "Come on then, disintegrate me. Come on, what're you waiting for?"

"He is, he's mad. He's bonkers."

"Disintegrate me. What are you waiting for?"

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one."

The machine shut down.

"Ah, ha! I knew it. You see someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead. They could've transmitted me into a volcano. Maybe security isn't as tight this end. Are you following this? I'm getting out!" The Doctor opened the door leading out of the white room.

Lynda opened the other door.

"Come with me." The Doctor told them.

"We're not allowed." Strood said.

"Stay in there, you've got a fifty fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on."

"No, I can't. I can't." Lynda said shaking her head.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" The Doctor held out his hand.

Lynda thought for a second and took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 23. I had to add Jacks, The Doctors, and Rose's pieces into this. It wouldn't have been right to not have them in this chapter. We have three chapters let of this story. Who do you think will become the Bad Wolf in the end? Will it be Rose or Gwendalyn? Also who reviews first for this chapter can pick a one shot that pertains to this story. It will be part of the Lost Chronicles. I so far have three written for the Lost Chronicles and I hope to have more written up soon. I have one in the queue that I will be writing tonight and hopefully will have it posted. Will the Doctor make it to Gwendalyn and what will he think of the dress that she is wearing? Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**Gwendalyn let out a sigh.**

"**You're still bothered are you honey?" The woman who had found her asked.**

"**Yes… I just want to find my friends."**

"**Perhaps if you win and if they win you'll be able to get out of here." **

"**I can only hope." Gwendalyn said softly.**

"**You miss that man of yours don't you?"**

"**Yes... " Gwendalyn shook her head. "He's my best friend. I promised that I would be with him always and he promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me."**

I hope that I did alright. If you want more information on the dress that Gwendalyn is wearing in this chapter I will be more than glad to send a link of it in a PM. Until next time.


	24. Trouble With Daleks Again

Authoress Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 24. We are two chapters away from the end of this story. I have to say that this journey has been a good one. Wouldn't you? A jealous Doctor will be in this chapter and so will be an angry Gwendalyn. Also Jack flirting. What more could any whovian want? Also Jack and the Doctor almost get into a fight. This was a little bit of a pain to write, but I got it down pat for the most part thankfully. The Parting of the Ways will be a doozy as well when I write that up. I believe that episode will be the hardest to write out of them all. It will be the saddest of them all. Without further ado chapter 24 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 24**

Trouble With Daleks Again

Gwendalyn let out a sigh.

"You're still bothered are you honey?" The woman who had found her asked.

"Yes… I just want to find my friends."

"Perhaps if you win and if they win you'll be able to get out of here."

"I can only hope." Gwendalyn said softly.

"You miss that man of yours don't you?"

"Yes... " Gwendalyn shook her head. "He's my best friend. I promised that I would be with him always and he promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me."

The woman let out a soft sigh. "Now I wish I had a friend like that. Honey you're really lucky to have someone like that."

Gwendalyn looked down at her hands. She knew that she was lucky to have a friend like that. But to her he was more than her friend. More than a best friend too. She loved him. Loved him more than her own life. She had to find a way to find him and find him quickly.

Robert came towards them. He was tall had brown hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, but in Gwendalyn's eyes he was a creeper. Nothing could compare to her Doctor. "Gwendalyn." He said in an Irish accent that could make any girl swoon.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Yes?" She asked swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. What could he want?

"Care to come with me? I need to speak with you privately."

"Go on. We will catch up later." The woman who had found her said with a smile.

Gwendalyn wasn't sure of what to do. She was scared of going with this man, but perhaps he would be her way out of here. She got up and followed him.

DWDWDW

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth." The Doctor said looking around. He opened the door and the two of them go through it.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years." Lynda told him the horrid truth.

"A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero zero one zero zero. I was here before, Floor one three nine. The satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?" Lynda asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"You're looking good on it."

"I moisturise. Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" The Doctor asked as he scanned everything with his screwdriver.

"I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside." Lynda told him.

"I had three friends travelling with me. They must've gotten caught up in the same transmat. Where would they be?"

"I don't know. They could be allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns, Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, which speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars in Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."

"And you watch this stuff?"

"Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence."

"Oh, my God. You'd get executed for that."

"Let them try."

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really?"

"It's doesn't matter."

"Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands."

"I'm just a traveller, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life." The Doctor said shaking his head. "With the woman that I love."

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?"

"Fast as I can."

"So I could come with you?"

"Maybe you could."

"I wouldn't get in the way."

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?"

"Hold on." Lynda finds the breaker and turns it on.

A sign lights up Bad Wolf Corporation.

"Your lords and masters." Lynda said with a small smile.

DWDWDW

Jack took a part the defabricator. "Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Attaboy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." He ran out of the room and presses a button for the lift. He looked at his wrist computer. "Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" He got into the lift. It was time to find his friends.

DWDWDW

"Blimey! I've never seen it for real before. Not from orbit, Planet Earth." Lynda said in wonder.

"What's happened to it?" The Doctor said in shock.

"Well, it's always been like that ever since I was born. See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Strom. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breath outside."

"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, and half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?"

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."

"The Human Race. Brainless sheep being fed on a diet of. Mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Oh, Bear With Me. I love that one!"

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath."

"Got in the bath!" Lynda said with a smile.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "But it's all gone wrong. I mean, history's gone wrong again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here. I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down overnight."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "But that was me… and Lyn. We did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."

"Oh, my… We made this world." He said softly. He couldn't believe it. He tried to correct it with Gwendalyn and they mucked it up badly. He was going to have to find her and find her fast to fix this problem.

DWDWDW

Agorax screamed as he was disintegrated.

"That leaves Rose and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play The Weakest Link." The Anne Droid said.

"Right, that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now." Rodrick said glaring at her. He was so gung ho on winning and he was going to do whatever he could to win.

DWDWDW

"Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose and sexy?" Jack asked.

"Can't you track them down?" The Doctor asked. There was a concern edging in his voice. He wanted to find them both and get the hell out of dodge.

"They must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded." Jack said coming up to them.

"If I can just get inside this computer. They've got to be here somewhere." The Doctor said as he worked on the console that Adam had used a century before.

"Well, you better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

Jack handed over his wrist computer. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find them."

"Thanks."

Jack saw Lynda. "Hey, there."

"Hello." Lynda said with a smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss."

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor snapped.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack complained.

"For you, that's flirting." The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not complaining." Lynda said with a smile.

"Muchas gracias." Jack said with a smile.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense. Lyn would have been able to make sense of this." He said handing the computer to Lynda and then swiftly kicks the console.

Jack took off the front plate to take look on the inside of this.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else." The Doctor said rubbing his face.

"Like what?" Jack asked looking up at the Doctor.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me and Lyn. Someone's manipulated our entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose and Lyn are stuck inside it."

DWDWDW

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?"

"Is it York?" Rose asked biting her lip.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield."

DWDWDW

Robert looked at Gwendalyn.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Robert took a step closer to her. "You are beautiful."

Gwendalyn backed up. She didn't want him to even touch her. "Stay away."

DWDWDW

"Found them. Floor six zero is where Lyn is at and Floor four oh seven is where Rose is at."

"Oh, my God. Lyn is in the Bachelor. And Rose is with the Anne Droid. You've got to get Rose out of there."

"I'm going after Lyn first." He said looking at her.

Lynda nodded her head.

The three of them got onto the lift.

The Doctor punched in the floor number. He closed his eyes as they went down. He hoped that Gwendalyn hadn't gotten herself into some kind of trouble. That was the one thing that he wouldn't have liked if she had gotten into trouble. He wouldn't have been able to protect her. "Come on."

Lynda looked at him in confusion. What was so special about this woman that they were going after right at that moment.

"We will get to sexy in time." Jack told the Doctor.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his coat. His hand gripped around something in his pocket.

DWDWDW

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Robert said with a smirk. He said grabbing onto her arm.

"Let me go." Gwendalyn said trying to pull herself away from him. There was no way that she was going to use her magic against a human. It was against the rules of her people.

"Oi!" A loud male voice rang out.

Gwendalyn sharply turned and saw the Doctor standing there. "Doctor." Gwendalyn said in relief.

"Who are you?" Robert demanded.

"Someone that you should be afraid of. Let her go."

"No, I don't think I will let her go." Robert said tightening his hold on her.

"Shall I Doctor?" Jack asked cracking his knuckles.

Before the Doctor could even say anything Gwendalyn's hand shot forward in a fist connecting with Robert's cheek causing the man to stumble releasing her. Gwendalyn shook her hand out. She hugged. "Prick." She muttered. She looked at the Doctor and put her hands on her partical gold clad hips. "Shall we?" She questioned.

Jack whistled. "You are looking good sexy."

"L-lyn what... " The Doctor's cheeks went red. "What… what are you wearing?"

"A dress it would seem. A very distracting dress." Gwendalyn said running her hands over the very little fabric that she wore on her body. She hated this dress. Granted it was beautiful, but it was very distracting for anyone that she was with.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him.

The Doctor quickly slipped his coat off and slipped around her to cover up the gown that she was wearing. "Come on we got to get to Rose."

"What? She's somewhere here?" Gwendalyn asked in confusion.

"Yes, she's on The Weakest Link."

"Oh why is it always we come across trouble." Gwendalyn groaned as the four of them moved quickly.

"I haven't gotten a clue Lyn."

"Of course." She said tried not to fall because her heels were four inches and it was hard to run in them.

DWDWDW

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jack who?"

"Stewart." Rodrick replied.

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" Rose said.

"That is the correct answer."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

DWDWDW

"Come on, come on." The Doctor said trying not to go into a panic. He had promised Jack that he would bring Rose back safely from the travels, but he couldn't do that if she wasn't there with him at that moment.

Gwendalyn took the Doctor's hand in hers.

The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"We will get her back home to her mother. We can't go back on our promise to Jackie."

The Doctor nodded his head.

DWDWDW

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbhin Frane."

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Er, is it Mars?"

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is paab. Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes."

"No, the correct answer is hats."

DWDWDW

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?"

"Game Room Six which on is it?" The Doctor asked concerned that they wouldn't make it in time.

"Over here." Lynda called over to them.

"San Hazeldine." Rodrick said.

"No, the correct answer is San Chen."

"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack said.

"You can't, it's made of Hydra combination." The Doctor told him.

"Move." Gwendalyn said pushing her way through. "I can get it then."

DWDWDW

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

"Reykjavik?" Rose asked.

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

"Oh, my god! I've done it. You've lost!"

"But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere. He's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!"

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much."

"This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!"

"Rose! Stop this game!" The Doctor yelled.

Gwendalyn stood behind him.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing."

"Stop this game!" Jack yelled.

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor yelled.

"Stop this game!" Gwendalyn shouted. She sounded slightly winded from using her magic on the door.

"You are the weakest link."

Rose ran towards them. "Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" She was shot at by the Anne Droid.

Gwendalyn gasped. "No."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack yelled.

The Doctor kneeled down over Rose's remains.

Gwendalyn clasped her hands in front of her mouth. They had promised Jackie. They had promised that they would bring Rose back in one piece.

"Back off!" Jack yelled.

"I need security and I need it here now. It's this lot."

"Don't you touch him. Leave him alone!" Jack yelled as guards grabbed him.

"I wouldn't grab me if I were you." Gwendalyn said in a deadly tone.

The Guard grabs the Doctor's arm.

"Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoo."

"You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her!" Jack yelled.

"Jack just put the gun down." Gwendalyn told him softly.

"Sir I am arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate." The Guard said.

DWDWDW

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir? Can you tell us how you got on board?" The Guard asked the Doctor.

"Just leave him alone." Lynda said snapping at the guard.

"I'm asking him, Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and leave him alone." Gwendalyn snapped.

The Doctor's mug shots are taken by the guard. "And why don't you shut up your bitch."

"Piss off." Gwendalyn snapped.

"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?"

A guard unlocked the cage to let Lynda, Jack, and Gwendalyn out of the cell.

"Let's do it." He said nodding his head to Jack.

"Right boss." Jack said nodding his head. He led the fight out of the cell.

Gwendalyn grabbed the guards and slammed their heads together. She huffed. "Pricks." She grumbled.

"Let's go." The Doctor said grabbing his sonic screwdriver.

Jack grabbed his defabricator.

Lynda tosses Gwendalyn one of the weapons that she had gotten off of the guard.

"Thanks." Gwendalyn said catching it.

"To the lift."

The four of them got into the lift.

"Floor 500." The Doctor said.

"We will avenge her Doctor. We can only hope that she is still alive." Gwendalyn told him.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. He could only hope that she was right.

"Shall I speed us up a bit."

"What does she mean by that?" Lynda asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Do you have enough strength for that?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Yes." She handed her gun over to him. "Take that. Wouldn't want to set it off."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. Her hands glowed purple and the lift moved a lot faster than what it normally would.

"What the…" Lynda said in confusion. This was something very new to her.

The lift had arrived on floor 500. The four of them had gotten off.

"Okay, move away from the desk!" Jack yelled.

"Do as we ask. We don't want to hurt anyone." Gwendalyn said narrowing her eyes at the people that were there.

"Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there." Jack continued on with his warning.

"Who's in charge of this place?" The Doctor demanded.

"Nineteen, eighteen…" The Controller said.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes.

"Seventy nine, eighty."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?"

"All staff are reminded that solar flares…"

"I want an answer!" The Doctor yelled.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the Doctor so he didn't launch himself.

"Occur in delta point one."

"She can't reply. Don't shoot!" Pavale said holding her hands up when the Doctor whipped around.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot." He said throwing the other gun to Pavale. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir." Jack said following the orders that the Doctor had given to him.

"You. What were you saying?"

"But I've got your gun." Pavale said looking at them.

"You wouldn't shoot." Gwendalyn said looking at Pavale.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's er. Can I put this down?" Pavale asked the Doctor.

"If you want. Just hurry up." The Doctor said getting frustrated.

"Thanks." Pavale put the gun down. "Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of the staff so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "That's a terrible way to live."

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes." Jack told the Doctor.

"Keep an eye on them."

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorised transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years."

"Show us." The Doctor told him. He looked at Gwendalyn. "You think you can handle encryptions?"

"I can see if I can figure it out." Gwendalyn told him.

Jack tries to open a door that lead to Archive Six.

"You're not allowed in there. Archive SIx is out of bounds." The woman told him.

"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack asked as the door opened. He walked in and sees the Tardis.

"Solar flare activity in delta point zero fifteen."

"If you're not hold us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified." The woman told them.

"Sorry." Gwendalyn said not even looking at the woman.

"That's the same staff who executed hundred of contestants every day." The Doctor told her.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs." The woman told them.

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me and her. Now back off!" The Doctor said glaring at the woman.

The power dropped in the satellite.

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal." Pavale told them.

"Doctor. Gwendalyn." The Controller said.

"Doctor?" The woman said looking at the two of them.

"Whatever it is, you can wait." The Doctor snapped.

"I think she wants you two." The woman said.

"Doctor? Gwendalyn? Doctor? Gwendalyn? Where's the Doctor? Where's Gwendalyn?" The Controller asked.

The two of them went towards the controller.

"We're here." The Doctor told the Controller.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you two."

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked looking up at the wired woman.

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen, but they can't hear me now the sun is so bright."

"What?" Gwendalyn said in confusion.

"Who are your masters?" The Doctor asked. He wanted the answer now. He needed to know who he was dealing with.

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions, but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

"My friend died inside your games." The Doctor said clutching his hand tightly.

Gwendalyn took his hand into hers.

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that."

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundred of years."

"Who are they?" They both asked.

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

"Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

Gwendalyn gripped onto the Doctor's hand.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor and the Witch."

"Tell us, who are they?"

The power came back on.

"Twenty one, twenty two." The Controller said going back to work.

"When's the next solar flare?" The Doctor asked looking at Pavale.

"Two years time."

"Fat lot of good that is." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Found the Tardis." Jack said coming back in.

"Well that's good." Gwendalyn said pinching her nose.

"We're not leaving now." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"No, but the Tardis worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there please?" Jack asked nicely.

"I just want to go home."

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can."

Lynda does as she is asked to do by Jack.

"Everybody watching? Okay, three, two, one."

A beam came down and Lynda vanished in a puff of smoke.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack asked.

Another beam brought Lynda back.

"What the hell was that?" Lynda asked in confusion.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't killed in the games, they get transported across space. Doctor, sexy, Rose is still alive"

Jack and the Doctor hugged.

"Well that is the best news that we've heard all day." Gwendalyn said with a smile. But what was bothering her was who was controlling the Game Station.

"She's out there somewhere." The Doctor said looking out the window.

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one."

"Don't the solar flare's gone. They'll hear you."

"Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you. Stigma seven seven…" A puff of smoke and a scream she was gone.

"They took her."

"We got the information we needed. She wanted to help." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor. "This might lead us to Rose."

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions." Pavale said to Jack.

"Nice. Thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, but the way."

"I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale."

"There's a time and a place." The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"And that isn't here Jack. So quit your flirting."

"Oh you wound me so sexy in that revealing dress."

"Don't make me zap you." The Doctor threatened.

"Are you staying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?" The woman asked.

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."

"And that is a hell of a note for that." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. She was trying to figure out who the hell could've been behind this.

"Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system." Jack told the woman.

"There's nothing there." The woman said.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal." The Doctor said.

"Doing what?"

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of the planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel out the signal." The Doctor is able to cancel the signal out.

A large flying saucer's on the screen.

"Oh my god." Gwendalyn said her blue eyes widening.

"That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed." Jack said in shock.

"Obviously, they survived." The Doctor said shaking his head.

The color from Gwendalyn's face drained. "This is not good."

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked.

"Two hundred ships." The Doctor said.

"More than two thousand on board each. That is just about a half a million of them." Gwendalyn said lowering her gaze.

"Half a million what?" Pavale asked.

"Daleks." The Doctor said sadly. It was too good to be true. He thought that he had killed them.

"I will talk to the Doctor and the Princess." The Dalek said.

"Oh will you? That's nice. Hello!"

"The Dalke stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Bull shit." Gwendalyn said glaring at the pepperpot.

"Oh, really? Why's that then?" The Doctor said.

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No." Gwendalyn and the Doctor said together.

The people in the room with them looked in shock.

"Explain yourselves."

"We said no." Gwendalyn said looking up.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no." The Doctor said taking Gwendalyn's hand in his.

"But she will be destroyed."

"No. Because this is what we're going to do. We're going to do. We're going to rescue her. We're going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then we're going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, we're going to wipe every last stinking dalek out of the sky."

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan."

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose said.

"We're coming to get you." The Doctor said turning it off.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "I hope that you know what you are doing."

"So do I Lyn. So do I."

"Let's bring out flower back." Gwendalyn said moving towards the Tardis.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 24. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think was in the Doctor's pocket that he was holding onto on his way to save Gwendalyn from The Bachelor? If you can guess correctly I will write a one shot for the Lost Chronicles of your choice. The next chapter and the last one will be hard to write. A sad way to end this book. I have grown fond of nine and Lyn haven't you guys of how the reacted around one another? There will be more to come. Here is a little taste of Chapter 25.

**They were going to save Rose. **

"**We've got incoming." Jack told them. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the missiles turned into a fireball. "The extrapolations working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk."**

"**Rather not." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. **

"**And for my next trick." The Doctor said.**

**The door swung open.**

"**Rose get down. Get down now Rose!" The Doctor told her.**

"**Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled firing and missing. The Dalek is taken out by Jack.**

Hope you enjoyed the little taste of Chapter 25. I hope to have it up soon. Until next time.


	25. Seperated

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 25. This was the hardest chapter to write. I almost cried writing this chapter. It was the hardest chapter that I had to write. And the next chapter won't be easy either. I hate say say that there is one chapter left in this story and then it is to the sequel. I hope that all of my readers will continue reading this series. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 25. Allons-y!

**Chapter 25**

Seperated

They were going to save Rose.

"We've got incoming." Jack told them. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the missiles turned into a fireball. "The extrapolations working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk."

"Rather not." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"And for my next trick." The Doctor said.

The Tardis surrounded Rose and the Dalek that was with Rose.

"Rose get down. Get down now Rose!" The Doctor told her.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled firing and missing. The Dalek is taken out by Jack.

"That was too close." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "I hate those things." She shivered a little bit.

"You did it." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor hugged Rose.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in years." Rose admitted.

"I told you we'd come and get you." The Doctor said pulling away from her.

"Never doubted it."

"I did. You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better." The Doctor told her.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Jack asked looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Oh, come here!" Rose said holding her arms open.

"I was talking to him." Jack said winking at the Doctor before hugging Rose. "Welcome home."

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. "Glad to see that you're still alive." Gwendalyn told Rose.

Rose nodded her head. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

"I'm not looking forward to facing those again." Gwendalyn said rubbing her black leather clad arms. She hated Daleks more and more as time went on. She really thought that they were dead from the time war.

"You said they were extinct. How come they're still alive?" Rose asked the two of them.

Gwendalyn shivered and closed her eyes. "I have no idea."

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said looking at the two aliens that they were with.

"They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War."

"I thought that was just a legend."

"I was there."

Gwendalyn cleared her throat. "It wasn't just you there Doctor. I was there too."

"Wait a minute how were you there?" Rose asked looking at her.

Gwendalyn didn't say anything. She didn't want Rose to know that she was the woman that the Doctor had lost and had gotten back not too long ago. It would only make Rose hate her more.

"She's right." The Doctor said. "She fought next to me."

Rose blinked in confusion.

"The war between the Daleks, the Witches, and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people and Lyn's people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Not it turns out they died for nothing."

"Not if I can help it."

"No you aren't going to do that." The Doctor said looking at her.

"But…"

"No you aren't going to commit suicide."

"It will be a last resort." She told him softly.

"I can't lose you. I've already lost you before. I can't lose you again." The Doctor told her. He couldn't lose her to death again. He had already put her through so much.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "If it has to come down to this Doctor… I will have to do it."

The Doctor put his hand on her cheek. "I won't let you."

"You will have to learn to let me go." She said sadly. "I can't let you get hurt."

"And I can't let you get hurt either."

"There's thousands of them. We could hardly stop just one." Rose said looking at the two of them.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. Rose did have a point.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked concerned. She didn't like the idea that they could hardly destroy one.

"No good standing around here, chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You can't go out there!" Rose yelled in concern.

"I'm coming with you." Gwendalyn said taking his hand in hers.

The two of them walked out of the Tardis.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted firing at them but their shots were being deflected off of the forcefield.

"Is that it? Useless. Nul points. It's alright, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything." The Doctor said.

Jack and Rose came out.

"Almost anything." Jack said offering a small smile.

Gwendalyn groaned.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks." The Doctor said sending him a look.

"Sorry."

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. Do you know what they call Lyn?"

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "No."

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that Gwendalyn didn't want him to say it. "You might've removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't that just burn you when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." The emperor Dalek revealed himself.

Gwendalyn gasped. "No, it cannot be."

"Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor said squaring his shoulders.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it."

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt."

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?" The Doctor said narrowing his eyes.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. This was so much worse than she had thought it was. They were more dangerous. So much more dangerous.

"That makes them half human." Rose said softly.

"Those words are blasphemy." The emperor said.

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme."

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The Doctor said narrowing his eyes.

"I reach into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him."

"They're insane. Hiding in the silence for hundreds of years…" Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor.

"That's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going."

"Yes." Gwendalyn said softly.

"You may not leave my presence."

"Stay where you are."

"Exterminate!"

The four of them go back into the Tardis.

The Doctor leaned against the door.

Gwendalyn rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder. This was bad. Oh so very bad. She closed her eyes.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Worship him! You will be exterminated!"

"We should go." Gwendalyn said softly moving away from him.

The Doctor moved away from the door. "Right."

DWDWDW

The four of them stepped out of the Tardis.

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" The Doctor said telling them.

"Do as he says." Gwendalyn said moving towards them.

"What does this do?" Pavale asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor asked

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes."

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." The Doctor saw that Lynda was still there. "Lynda, what are you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go." Pavale said.

"Didn't want to leave you." Lynda told the Doctor.

Gwendalyn quirked her eyebrow. Another girl falling in love with the Doctor. She shook her head.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

Pavale's eyes went wide. "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way."

"Oh god…" Gwendalyn said closing her eyes. She looked at the Doctor.

He began to pull out bits of the conduits that were in the room. "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? nyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter."

"You don't mean." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've gone mad."

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Give the man a medal." The Doctor said as he continued his work.

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!"

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked looking at them.

"The worst case scenario we are working with." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Jack told him.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, get started and do it." Lynda said looking at him.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes." Pavale said.

"With a mind like mine as well, we cut it down to a day." Gwendalyn said moving towards him kneeling helping him.

DWDWDW

"We've now got a forecield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Jack said shaking his head.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked looking at Jack.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?"

"Us."

"And what are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's five of us." The woman said.

Gwendalyn let out a frustrated groan. She ran her hand through her hair messing up the curls that were in her hair.

"Rose, you can help us. I need all of these wires stripping bare." The Doctor called to their companion.

"Right, now there's four of us." The woman said.

"Then let's move it, into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Jack told them.

Pavale and his colleague run off.

Lynda walked over to the Doctor and Gwendalyn. "I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best." Lynda told the Doctor.

"Me too." The Doctor shook her hand.

Lynda walked away from the Doctor.

Jack walked towards them. "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor and Gwendalyn are going to do it. You just watch them." Rose told Jack with a small smile.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for." Jack kissed her on the lips. He then turned his attention to Gwendalyn. "Well sexy you better figure this out." He kissed her. He pulled away.

The Doctor cleared his throat narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." He then kisses the Doctor. "See you in hell." Jack said leaving.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Now that was just plain weird."

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Rose asked looking at them.

Gwendalyn remained silent as she worked.

The Doctor pursed his lips knowing that it probably wouldn't be true.

Gwendalyn used her magic to weld a few wires together.

"Suppose…" Rose said softly.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You said suppose." The Doctor said looking at her.

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" Rose asked.

"As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah, thought it'd be something like that." Rose said shaking her head.

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that." Rose said looking at him.

"No, but you could ask. Never ever occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good."

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

The three of them ran to the console.

"Is that bad? Okay, it's bad? How bad is it?"

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius. We can do it. IF I use the Tards to cross my old timeline. Yes!"

The three of them went into the Tardis.

"Hold that down and keep position."

"What's it do?" Rose asked.

"You can't be thinking about crossing your own time line are you?" Gwendalyn said looking at him.

The Doctor ignored what she asked. "Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart."

"I'd go for the first one."

"Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" He ran out leaving the two of them together.

Gwendalyn went to make a move for the door when it slammed in her face. She gasped when she felt it moved. "Doctor!"

"Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving." Rose moved her hand. "Doctor, let us out!"

"No! Doctor no! Don't do this to me again!" Gwendalyn said pounding on the door. Tears came to her eyes.

"Let us out! Doctor, what've you done?" Rose yelled.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Lyn, now listen this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." The Holo-Doctor said.

Gwendalyn gasped.

"No!" Rose yelled.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you Rose, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home."

"I won't let you."

"And I bet your fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life. Lyn."

Gwendalyn gasped and looked at the hologram of her Theta.

"In my coat there is something for you. But you can't get it until the Tardis lands. I want you to do something for me Lyn. Be safe and trust the humans. Trust Rose. Live your life to the fullest. Remember this Lyn…" The hologram swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "My Artemis I love you." He disappeared.

Gwendalyn sunk to her knees. "No… No…" She had never gotten the chance to tell him that she loved him. She loved him more than she had in the past. She loved him a lot and now she could never tell him. She hadn't even had a chance to kiss him. Not the way that she wanted to any way.

"You can't do this. You can't. Take us back! Take us back! No!" Rose yelled trying to use the controls.

Gwendalyn choked back a sob. "No…"

Rose ran out and saw that she was home. She ran back in. "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Help me." She looked at Gwendalyn. "Do you know how to fly this?"

"No. I only flew this when the Doctor allowed me. He helped me." Gwendalyn said trying her best not to cry. She had lost him again. He swore to her that he would be with her. Now he wasn't.

Rose gave up of trying to get the Tardis to fly.

Gwendalyn had come out with Rose and sat in front of the Tardis with her knees brought up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees.

Mickey came running up. "I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes noise like that." Mickey saw the two of them. "What is it?" He asked Rose.

Rose hugged him in tears.

Gwendalyn reached into the pocket of his coat. Her hand brushed against something that was a box.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 25. I know cliff hanger. But there is a reason for it. You all have a chance to guess what is in the pocket. What did the Doctor leave Gwendalyn? Sorry there will be no sneak peak at the next chapter. I am working on it now and hopefully it will be up soon. If I can get it written without no problems. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	26. To Save The Man She Loves

Authoress Note: Welcome to the final chapter of The Last of Her Kind. I hate ending this story because I really liked writing the Ninth Doctor. I always loved writing for him. He is the one I actually watched first since I started watching Doctor Who. I have to say that I am going to miss writing these adventures with Gwendalyn and the Ninth Doctor, but I suppose all good stories come to an end don't they? Perhaps a good ending for this one? Will the Doctor and Gwendalyn be reunited or will she be stuck on Earth and Rose going to save the Doctor. Which girl will become Bad Wolf? Who will be the one that the Doctor will fear? Will it be Rose or Gwendalyn? And what was in that box that was in the Doctor's coat pocket. Everything will be revealed in this chapter as planned. And so much more will be revealed in this last chapter. Hang on tight this is going to be one doozy of a ride in this chapter. It is going to be a wild one at that. I hope that I won't lose you guys in this chapter. It is a long chapter I do know that perhaps not as long as my other chapters, but still fairly long. The question is will we being seeing a new Gwendalyn or the same Gwendalyn we have seen though most of this story? This is also the chapter we will see if she will be the same black haired Gwendalyn or a new one due to her magic powers. I don't want to give too many spoilers. I hate giving spoilers. Without further ado Chapter 26 of The Last of Her Kind. Allons-y!

**Chapter 26**

To Save The Man She Loves

Gwendalyn blinked in confusion. _What the hell? _She thought to herself. She closed her hand around it and pulled it out slowly. It was a small velvet box. She slowly opened it and gasped. A beautiful rare ring was in it. She felt tears come to her eyes. Did the Doctor… no… The Doctor was going to ask her to marry him?

Mickey looked at Gwendalyn and held his hand out to her. He could tell that she needed a friend right then and there. After all she too was sent back to Earth with Rose. "Here."

Gwendalyn looked up at him with wide blue eyes. She snapped the box closed.

"Let me help you." He said offering her a small smile.

Gwendalyn took Mickey's hand and he helped her up to her feet. Gwendalyn's hand gripped around the box that the Doctor had left in his pocket for her. She slipped her hand back into her pocket. She needed to find a way back to the Doctor and smack him for what he did leaving her behind on Earth when she should have been there with him.

DWDWDW

The Doctor looked down sadly. He had sent away his friend and perhaps a woman that he was to marry. It made him feel bad that he would never get to see her smiling face.

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" Jack's voice rang out.

"She's not here."

"Of all times to take a leak. When she gets back tell her to read me the codes."

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's not coming back."

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?"

The Doctor rubbed his face.

"What about Sexy." Jack asked about the other woman that was with the Doctor.

"She's not here either. Just get on with your work."

"You took them home, didn't you?"

The Doctor let out a shallow breath. "Yeah."

"The Delta Wave is it ever going to be ready?"

"Tell him the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand." The Emperor said

"Doctor, the rang of this transmitter covers the entire Earth." Jack said nervousness showing through his voice.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger." The Doctor said glaring. "If I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

"You sent them home. They're safe. Keep working." Jack told the Doctor.

"But he will exterminate you!" The emperor shouted.

"Never doubted him." Jack said. "Never will."

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?"

"I did nothing."

"Oh come on, there's no secrets now, your worship." The Doctor said as he continued to work.

"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God."

The Doctor looked up at the bad wolf sign. Why was Bad Wolf following him, Rose, and Gwendalyn for so long? Why? What did it all mean?

DWDWDW

Jackie and Mickey were eating their meals while Rose and Gwendalyn aren't touching their food.

Mickey had invited Gwendalyn along so she wasn't alone. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay as well.

"And it's gone up market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical." Jackie said.

"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" Mickey asked Jackie.

"What's it selling?"

"Pizza."

"That's nice. Do they deliver?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Rose, have something to eat. You too dear."

Gwendalyn looked down and tried not to cry. She just wanted to get back to him. She wanted to yell at him and smack him for making this choice like this. It gave her a nerve wracking scare. She wanted to be near him. She had spent most of her time on Earth and had gotten by without him and now she had him back in her life and she just couldn't lose him again.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do." Rose said softly.

"Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off." Jackie said.

Gwendalyn pushed herself away from the table. "Excuse me." She said softly. She made a beeline for the door. She just couldn't do it. She just couldn't listen to them talking about the Doctor. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked quickly towards the Tardis. She just couldn't be around anyone. She unlocked the Tardis. She ended up sitting down in the seat that was there. She took out the small box and looked at it. She just couldn't understand why Theta would do this to her. Like this leaving her all alone again. It was something that she didn't want. She wanted to be with him even if it meant dying by his side.

DWDWDW

"Right Lynda, you are my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to me." Jack told Lynda.

"Understood."Lynda said nodding her head.

"They'll detect you, but the door's made of Hydra Combination. It should keep them out."

"Should?"

"It's the best I can do. How long till the Fleet arrives?"

"They've accelerated." Pavale said.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen. We are at war!" Jack told them.

DWDWDW

"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor." Mickey told Rose.

"But how do I forget him?" Rose asked.

"You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me. Think how Gwendalyn feels. She is more torn up. She really known the Doctor." Mickey said letting out a sigh. He wanted Rose to see that he would always be there for her. That she didn't need the Doctor in her life.

Rose noticed the large letters on the playground tarmac. "Over here. It's over here as well." She said seeing bad wolf everywhere. Rose ran towards there.

"That's been there for years. It's just a phrase. It's just words." Mickey told her.

"I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad wolf here, Bad wolf there."

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?"

"It's telling me I can get back. The least I can do is help him escape." Rose told him.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat in the Tardis closing her eyes. She was imagining what it would have been like. She wanted to be with Theta and they would have been happy, but things kept getting in their way of being happy. The war first, then her being stuck on Earth for over 400 years and now this. How would she get back to him? How would she find a way to get back to him? She needed to get to him and she had to find a way to do so. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died.

DWDWDW

"Stand your ground everyone. Follow my commands. And good luck." Jack told them.

"You were right. They're forcing the airlock of four nine four." Lynda said.

DWDWDW

Rose came running into the Tardis.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "Rose what is it?" She asked putting the ring back into her pocket.

Rose looked around. "All the Tardis needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it." Mickey told her.

Gwendalyn stood up. "What are you going on about?" She asked in concerned.

"The Doctor always said the Tardis was telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen." Rose said.

Gwendalyn winced. The Tardis wasn't an it. It was a she.

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey demanded looking at his girlfriend.

"We need to get inside it."

"Rose no." Gwendalyn said with wide eyes.

Rose sent a look towards her. "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened, and there was a light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the Tardis. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell you it what to do."

"Rose."

"Mm?" She didn't even look at him.

"If you go back, you're going to die."

"That's a risk I've got to take, because there's nothing left for me here."

"Nothing?" Mickey asked feeling his heart drop.

"No."

"Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open." Mickey said feeling defeated.

"She won't be going alone Mickey." Gwendalyn told him.

"What?" Mickey asked turning towards her.

"I have nothing holding me here. She has family. I don't." She said shaking her head. "I'm going with her."

Mickey nodded his head understanding the reasoning behind why Gwendalyn was going. "Are you certain you want to go?"

"I have to. If he dies." Gwendalyn took a deep breath. "If he dies… I'm alone. I won't have no one with me that knows what it is like to be alone in this world. Being the last of your own race."

"Okay… Let's get this thing open." Mickey said walking out of the Tardis.

DWDWDW

Mickey had hooked up a heavy chain and hooked it onto his Mini and the other end onto the Tardis console.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "Are you certain that you want to do this Rose? You are opening the heart of the Tardis."

"Yes, anything to save the Doctor."

Gwendalyn let out a sigh and went to the door. She saw Mickey get into his Mini. She waved her hand letting him know that it was time to try to get it undone.

Mickey begins to drive to try to knock it loose.

"Faster!" Rose yelled.

Gwendalyn turned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Faster Mickey!"

"Come on!" Mickey yelled.

"It's not moving!" Rose yelled.

"Keep trying Mickey!" Gwendalyn yelled.

The chain breaks.

Gwendalyn let out a groan. "Damn." She rubbed her face.

Rose kicked the console in frustration.

Gwendalyn rubbed her face. She looked at Rose. "I am sure that we will come up with another plan."

"He could be dead by now."

"Don't think like that." Gwendalyn told Rose softly. "Please don't talk like that." She didn't want Rose to talk like that. It was making her think the worst. She didn't want to think that her Theta was dead.

DWDWDW

"Advance guard have made it to four nine five." Lynda said.

DWDWDW

"Jack how're we doing?" The Doctor asked over the com.

"Four nine five should be good. I like four nine five." Jack said with a smile.

DWDWDW

"Identify yourself!" The Dalek shouted.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Anne Droid said destroying three Daleks in quick succession.

DWDWDW

Jack jumped up. "Yes!"

DWDWDW

"You are the weakest link."

A Dalek blew her head off.

"Goodbye." The Anne Droid said powering down.

"Proceed to next level."

DWDWDW

Lynda was watching the screen. "They're flying up the ventilation shafts. No wait a minute. Oh, my god. Why're they doing that? They're going down." She said with wide eyes. Tears came to her eyes. She turned off the sound of the screams of people dying. "Floor Zero. They killed them all."

DWDWDW

Rose gave up. She couldn't find a way to get it open. But she didn't want to give up. She wanted to save the Doctor. Her Doctor. He wasn't Gwendalyn's Doctor, but hers.

Gwendalyn sat resting her head in her hands. She was tired of hearing Rose. She really thought Rose had given up.

"It was never going to work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe. You along with America there." Jackie told her daughter.

"I can't just give up." Rose said softly wiping her eyes.

"Lock the door. Walk away." Jackie told her daughter.

"Dad wouldn't give up."

"Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"Well, we're never going to know."

"Well, I know because I met him. I met Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad."

Gwendalyn shook her head. Too much domestics for her. And what had happened in 1987 was all of Rose's fault anyways. She knew that Rose wouldn't tell her mom what she had actually done. Which was a good thing. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Don't say that."

"Remember when Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a blonde haired girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum. You saw her! Think about it. That was me. You saw me!"

"Stop it."

"That's how good the Doctor is."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie said running away from them.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "You didn't have to tell your mother that."

"What do you know?" Rose said turning glaring at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I wouldn't have talked to my mother like that. She is the only one that you got. Be thankful that you got her. You'll miss her when she's gone."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Gwendalyn took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "I know… what would a 897 year old would know about missing her mother. My mother has been dead for years. Over 200 years now." Gwendalyn shook her head. "Never mind. Don't listen to me. I don't know a damn thing." She said moving away from Rose.

DWDWDW

"Lynda! What's happening on Earth?" The Doctor asked.

DWDWDW

"The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone." Lynda said sadly.

DWDWDW

"This is perfection." The Emperor said.

DWDWDW

"Floor 499, we're the last defence. The bullets should work if you concentrate them in the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the forcefield at maximum so Dalek fire power should be at its weakest."

"I'm only here because of you. I joined the Programme because you were on it." Pavale said looking at the woman.

"Am I supposed to say when this is all over and if we're still alive, maybe we could go for a drink?" The woman asked looking at him.

"That'd be nice."

"Yeah, well, touch." She said before giving him a wink and a smile.

DWDWDW

"There's got to be something else we can do." Mickey said rubbing his face.

"Mum was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away." Rose said running her hand through her hair.

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you two just, just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger." Mickey turned his head and saw a big yellow recovery truck and Jackie was driving it. "Something like that."

Gwendalyn looked at the recovery truck. Perhaps that would work. She could only hope. She wanted to give the Doctor a piece of her mind.

Jackie got out of the truck. "Right, you've only got this until six o'clock so get on with it." She said to Mickey.

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done Now, get on with it before I change my mind." Jackie said throwing the keys at Mickey.

"Jackie." Gwendalyn said looking at the older blonde haired woman.

"Yes dear?" Jackie asked looking at her.

Gwendalyn smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

Jackie smiled. "I know that look."

Gwendalyn tilted her head to the side. "What look?"

"The look of being in love."

Gwendalyn blushed.

"You love him."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

Rose gave Gwendalyn the nastiest look that she could give. She didn't like what Gwendalyn had said that she had loved the Doctor.

"How long have you love him dear?"

Gwendalyn's cheeks went pink. "For a while. I don't think I even knew." She said softly. She shook her head. "I guess I always thought of it as a friendship than anything else."

DWDWDW

"Open fire!" Jack yelled.

The Doctor hears the gunfire. He ran quickly hooking up the massive power cable. He closed his eyes. This was pretty much his last stand. He could just imagine how Gwendalyn was acting right at this moment. He missed her. He wished that he didn't have her go back, but he had promised her that he would keep her safe and sound. He wanted to protect her the best that he could.

He remembered the good times that they had together. He remembered the times that the two of them were curled up in her bed in her room. He was going to miss her and he knew that she was going to miss him and perhaps she would never forgive him for what he was about to do. But at least her and Rose were safe and sound and not there. He wouldn't dare put Gwendalyn through that. He wouldn't sentence her to death.

DWDWDW

"It's not working!" Pavale yelled.

"Concentrate your fire! Eyestalk, two o'clock!" Jack yelled.

"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" The Dalek shouted.

"We did it!"

A Dalek kills her.

"No! No!" Pavale yelled jumping up firing his gun and getting killed as well.

DWDWDW

"I've got a problem." Lynda said.

"Human female detected." A Dalek said.

"They've found me."

"You'll be alright Lynda. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors." The Doctor told her.

"Hope so! You know what they say about Earth workmanship." She nervously looked up and saw a Dalek right outside of the room. She screamed as the glass broke.

DWDWDW

Jack is backing up firing at the Daleks. "Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!" He yelled.

"Finish that thing and kill mankind!" the Emperor said to the Doctor.

The Doctor closed his eyes. What would his Artemis do? What would she do if she was stuck in this path? Wait she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that. She would use her powers to destroy them all. She would send herself into her own death sentence. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was glad that he had sent her away.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. She could only hope that this would work. It had to work. She needed to get to Theta. She wouldn't' send him to his death. Not like he had done so to himself.

"This has to work."

"It will work. That is if you believe in it." Gwendalyn said with a small smile. This had to work. It was the only option to save the Doctor.

Rose nodded her head. She looked at her mom. "Tell him to go!"

Jackie wove her hand to tell Mickey to get moving with the truck.

"Keep going!" Rose shouted.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. _Come on please. _She thought to the Tardis. She could only hope that the Tardis would open the console for them.

"Put your foot down!" Jackie yelled.

"Faster!"

"Give it some more, Mickey!"

"Keep going!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Keep going!'

"Give it some more!"

The console busted open and Rose moved to look into it. Gold light streamed into her eyes. She was getting the Tardis moving. Closer and closer to the Doctor.

Gwendalyn saw the doors swing close. They were going to save the Doctor. Gwendalyn quick with her mind pulled Rose away from the heart after she looked into it. Gwendalyn took a deep breath. "I am really sorry about this Rose. Don't hate me for it." She said softly. She grabbed Rose and kissed the poor girl on the lips taking the energy from her and taking it into herself. She didn't want Rose to burn. She knew what happened when you looked into the time vortex. She had heard stories before from the Doctor. No one was ever supposed to look at the vortex like Rose had done.

DWDWDW

"Doctor, you've got twenty second maximum!" Jack yelled.

DWDWDW

The Tardis hurtled through time. All the time was sending energy into Gwendalyn now instead of Rose.

DWDWDW

Jack ran out of bullets. He threw his gun down and began firing the pistol and it too runs out of bullets.

"Exterminate!"

"I kind of figured that."

The Dalek blasted Jack into the wall killing him at the lift door.

DWDWDW

"It's ready!" The Doctor yelled.

The Daleks entered on all sides.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies." The Doctor told the emperor.

"I am immortal."

"Do you want to put that to the test?"

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."

"I'll do it!"

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?"

The Doctor's hands were on the switch. He thought of Gwendalyn and thought what she would have done. He shook his head and pulled his hands away."Coward. Any day." He said softly. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Gwendalyn wouldn't forgive him if he committed genocide. Like this. No he couldn't do that to himself. He wouldn't want his Gwendalyn to hate him. No, he couldn't. He just couldn't. He had the feeling that she hated him for making her leave against her own will.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."

"Maybe it's time." The Doctor said defeated. He closed his eyes.

The Tardis materialises behind him.

"Alert! Tardis materialising!" The Dalek shouteds.

"You will not escape!" The emperor yells.

The doors open and Gwendalyn is surrounded by a blinding purple and golden light. Energy tendrils snake outward.

"What've you done?" The Doctor asked looking at his Artemis. What had she done? She couldn't have done that. No she couldn't have looked into the heart of the Tardis. She knew what happened.

Gwendalyn steps out. Her eyes were glowing purple and gold at the same time. "I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked to the Time Vortex. Mis no one's meant to do that." The Doctor said softly. His blue eyes were filled with tears. He never wanted this for her. He should've known that she would do something like this.

"Rose looked into. I saved her." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"This is the Abomination!"

"Exterminate!"

Gwendalyn holds up her hand and the beam is pushed back. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here. To lead me back to my Doctor."

"Gwendalyn, you've to to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn. You know that you're gonna burn." He pleaded with her. He didn't want her to burn not like this. He didn't even want her to die.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." Gwendalyn said as purple and gold tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Gwendalyn said destroying the Daleks slowly with purple and gold light. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The emperor shouted.

His spaceship is destroyed by purple and gold waves.

"Mis, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go. Please Mis you need to let it go. You need to let go of the void into the Tardis."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life to the one that needs it." Gwendalyn said looking at him as more tears spilled from her eyes. The pain was becoming too great for her. She looked away from him as purple and gold light hit Jack.

Jack gasps for air.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." The Doctor told her. He was begging her. Truly begging her to stop. She was going to end up burning herself out. The time vortex was too much for anyone.

Gwendalyn looked at him with a look of sadness.

The Doctor backed up. The glow in the eyes of the woman he loved scared him.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But… But why do they hurt? Why do they hurt so much." She said as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault. I never wanted this to happen to you. You are my Artemis. I wanted to protect you." The Doctor said looking at her.

"Theta I can see everything. All that it, all that was, all that ever could be." She said softly.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" He asked her in wonder. He knew that it was becoming way too close to her and she was beginning to burn if it was causing her to hurt.

"My head…"

The Doctor moved towards her."Come here."

Gwendalyn moved towards him. "It's killing me."

The Doctor pulled her close to him. "I think you need a Doctor." He told her smoothing some of her hair back from her face so he could get a good look at it. He kisses her softly on the lips all of the energy that she had taken from Rose and the time stream into himself and then into the Tardis.

Gwendalyn falls into his arms and looks at him weakly. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I couldn't just let you die. Not like that facing an armada of Daleks alone."

"I've got you." He told her softly. He lifted her up into his arms and took her inside of the Tardis. He sees Rose laying on the floor. He gasped when he saw purple sparkles surround her body. "Mis no you can't." He pleaded with her. He was too late to save her.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly in her american accent. "I had the vortex too long." She said sadly. She knew it was true that she had the vortex for far too long in her body.

"You can't change."

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry."

The doctor closed his eyes as the sparkles consumed her and turned brighter. He opened his eyes and his eyes widened with what he saw. It was still his Gwendalyn. His Artemis in his arms, but no longer the black haired woman that he was holding before. But a strawberry blonde and silver eyed version of her. The Doctor placed her down on her feet.

She staggered a little bit.

The Tardis left to go through time and space again.

Rose sat up. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked her as he held onto the console.

"It's like there was some kind of singing."

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." He said lying not wanting to tell the truth to Rose that Gwendalyn had killed all of the Daleks.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

Gwendalyn staggered past Rose.

The Doctor looked at his hand. He closed his eyes. He knew he was dying and he had to change.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said in a northern english voice that matched his own.

"Stay there." He said looking at her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head knowing what was about to happen.

"Rose Tyler. I was going to take you so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dog with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." He said laughing.

"Then, why can't we go?"

"Well maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make-sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with…" He doubled over.

"Doctor."

"No don't!" Gwendalyn shouted.

"Stay away." The Doctor said holding up his hand.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all that energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" Rose asked.

Gwendalyn looked away. She knew it was her fault that he had to do this.

"Yea, I'm doing it now. TIme Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go…"

"Don't say that." Rose said.

"Rose before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I."

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. She shielded her eyes with her hand as he burst with golden light. She removed her hand seeing the man that now stood there. Brown hair and brown eyes. Her Theta still no matter how he looked.

"Hello." He said with a smile. His accent was now a South London accent. "Okay…" He ran his tongue behind his teeth. "Oh, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." He said with a bigger smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of The Last of Her Kind. Well what did you guys think? Was this as doozy of a chapter as I said it would be? What did you think of Gwendalyn taking Rose's place as the Bad Wolf? Also for those who guessed ring you guys guessed correctly and you guys get a one shot. This will be continued in Through It All. I will post a note at the end of it once I get the first chapter up of Through It All. Please leave a review and let me know what you think? Do you think the Doctor and Gwendalyn will be engaged to one another soon and when will they get engaged?Also would there be anything that you would possibly like to see in the next story? Please let me know as well. I like to see my readers input into my stories. It helps with the writer's blocks that I tend to get. Until next time.


	27. Sequel Up

The sequel is up called Through It All.


End file.
